The Deal
by Nightly-XO
Summary: Gabrielle Scott was an ordinary girl trying to find her way in the world for herself and her one year old son until her best friend Christopher Harrington drops a huge bomb on her. After her twentieth birthday he is to take her hand in marriage.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up this morning I think about how my day is going to go. First is to get Jaden fed and bathed then for him to play until lunch and then his nap time which means my nap time and then dinner. It's not a plan because it isn't going to go exactly like that but it's a start.

I don't hear him up yet so I decide to go ahead and take my shower. After my shower I put on my lotion and underwear. I'm in the middle of picking out a shirt to go with the shorts I picked out when the doorbell goes off. I wonder who it is, I'm not expecting anyone to come by today.

Throwing on my clothes I quickly go to the door. Looking out the window I see it's Chris.

My best friend in the entire world.

Throwing open the door I jump into his open arms with a giggle.

The last time I saw him was in February, he's been busy ever since what with his dad getting ready to step down from his empire and hand it off to his only child. I'm surprised he's here.

"Chris, what are you doing here?", I ask pulling him inside so I can hug him some more.

"It's been over a month since I've had the delightful pleasure of seeing your face".

I smile up at him giving him a full view, "Hows that?".

He smiles as he takes my face in his hands, "I've missed this face very much". He says as he leans down to place a kiss on my lips.

This is nothing new for us. We've known each other our entire lives, he knows all of my deepest darkest secrets and I know his.

Thinking of how much I've missed him I deepen the kiss. Moving my fingers into his dark hair that he's let grow out. His arms wrap around me pulling me closer to his lean body.

Not being touched this way in so long my body responds to his touch. I noticed it a long time ago that Chris makes my body come alive a lot stronger than anyone I've been with. I sometimes wonder why that is but I never thought it out.

Feeling my influence on him I pull away before it can get too difficult for either of us to stop.

"I missed you too. Come have breakfast with us", I say pulling him up the stairs.

Nanny has her head poked out the door and when she sees Chris she came out, "Christopher, what are you doing here?".

He only waves, "Hey Nanny, how have you been?". She walks in to hug him. Aside from Chris being my best friend he is practically part of the family.

I go into the kitchen to look for something to make for breakfast when Chris announces he is going to treat us out for breakfast. We have no problem with that. I go to get Jaden washed off and put a outfit on him. An hour later we are in Chris's car on the way to the Cheesecake Factory.

At the Cheesecake Factory and seated, I watch Chris play with Jaden which always puts a smile on my face. He's been that way with Jaden since he was born. Chris spent that summer with us and he took a real liking to Jaden. He's like his godfather. If I ever need anything Chris is there to the rescue.

When our food comes Chris's attention turns to me. "So I need your attendance for when dad makes me CEO. It's going to be a big dinner with all these important people there and the press and so forth".

Nanny and I stare at him for a few seconds, then I put two and two together, "So that's why you're here?. You want me to be there for your big day".

He smiles a smile that tells me there is more to it than that but he isn't going to let me in on it until he's ready.

"Well yeah, I want to share this amazing day with my best friend".

I look to Nanny but she won't return it. Something is going on. "Well okay. I'll go for you, when is it?".

He smiles again, "It's next Saturday but we have to leave today".

My eyes narrow, "Why?".

He doesn't answer me, he only begins to eat his omelet then points to my plate gesturing me to eat.

As I we eat, I try to figure out what he is up to. I don't come up with anything. Jaden and I are going to Seattle and there isn't much I can do about it. Chris always gets what he wants.

After breakfast we take Nanny around to the stores, he bought me and Jaden a couple outfits as he proceeds to let me know Jaden is going to his dads for the week. The way he dropped that on me is annoying, like he couldn't give me all the information at once.

At our last store Chris and I stay in the car with a sleeping Jaden. "Are you going to tell me what's really going on?", I ask playing with his fingers.

He watches me with the same look I see on his face when it's just us and we're having a moment. It's the look I wanted to see on Troy's face when he looked at me.

Chris leans over the council to kiss me, "I'll tell you when the time is right".

I frown, what does that mean. I don't ask. When Nanny finally comes out the store it's after three, we take her home where she wishes us a good trip. Chris drives to the airport where his private jet waits for us. "Next stop, Roanoke, Virginia. We'll be spending the night there", he tells me this after we board the jet and take off.

I am beyond tired and the flight will only last about two hours, Chris said I can shut my eyes while he watches Jaden so I do.

When I open my eyes a couple hours later, Chris is sitting next to me with Jaden passed out in the middle of us. He sits there on his laptop, his expression serious. His green eyes glued to the screen.

I am well aware that Chris and I come from totally different worlds, but because Chris is white and attracted to me even though I'm black, I know I can attract men of all races, but I am mostly interested in white men. I am mostly interested in him.

We've been best friends since I was born. We have shared a bed before we actually shared it and made love to each other for the first time. The only time we slept together.

I am happy that didn't tear us apart. I actually think it brought us closer together. After we slept together he became a lot more concerned about my happiness. He won't spend more than a month away from me, even when I was with my ex boyfriend, Troy.

He doesn't like Troy very much, I never understood why.

The speaker next to the bed comes alive and the pilot spoke, "Sir, we will be landing in Roanoke in fifteen minutes".

Chris reaches over to press the call button, "Thank you Simon". His eyes slid to me, he's not surprised to see me awake.

"Almost home. It's just before seven so I took the liberty of inviting Von, Troy and Victoria out to dinner. You okay with that?".

I nod as I sit up, careful not to wake Jaden, "How long has he been asleep".

Chris shrugs as he closes his laptop to sit it aside, "About twenty minutes give or take. I kind of tired him out".

I smile as I climb over so I can straddle his lap. He takes my waist as he licks his lips, he knows that drives me crazy. "I can't wait to be alone with you. I think we both need this".

Sometimes it scares me just how well he knows me. I feel his growing want for me and all I can do is kiss him, show him just how much I want him in return. Just how much I've always want him.

The kiss gets hungry, his lips run scorching kisses down my throat. His hands claiming my body like they did the first and only time we slept together. Before we can go any further I pull away, "Later", I smile.

He takes a deep breath as he leans against the head bored. "We should talk first". He sounds excited.

"Oh yeah?, about what?", I ask crossing my arms. Maybe he'll tell me what he has planned but that smile that I'm beginning to hate comes back and I know he isn't going to say a word.

"We'll talk about it when we get to Seattle, dad has some things to tell you". That doesn't sound too good and it worries me a little. I mean, I think of Mr. Harrington as the best father figure a fatherless girl could ask for, but he didn't take it to the level of actually parenting me.

When we touch down in Roanoke a car is waiting for us. We get in the back and ride to my moms. It's been a couple months since Chris had seen her, I know he misses her

We pull up to her house and get out to knock on the door. When she opens it she throws her arms around Chris before letting us in. "Come here booka shoo. Come give G.G. a hug", she cood to Jaden. Chris wrappes his arms around my shoulders as she smothers Jaden with kisses.

This oddly feels right. Like Chris and I are together and we have come to town so my mom can see her grandchild. Our child.

But Jaden isn't Chris's and we aren't together. My mom hands Jaden off to me when she was through kissing him, "Let me get my purse. Say hi to Darren".

I put Jaden down so I can. I poke my head in his door, "Hi Darren. How are you?", I ask.

He grunts that he's doing okay and that he wants us to have fun. My mom came in behind me saying we're gone and we left.

Piling into the jeep that was left for Chris we head to pick up Troy and Victoria.

I sit up front with Chris where he takes my hand lacing our fingers together. He pulls my fingers towards his lips so he could skim them across my skin. It does things to me that I don't want to happen in front of my mother. I pretend he isn't effecting me like he and said, "So where are you taking all of us Mr. Big Shot?".

He chuckles as he pulls into their drive way, "I know a place in Salem".

I take my hand back instantly missing his touch. Getting out the car I try not to look like a idiot as I go to get Troy and Victoria.

Knocking on the door, I look down at myself. Before we landed I changed into one of the many outfits Chris bought me.

It was pretty expensive. He bought me a beautiful royal blue long sleeve dress with a low cut back. I have on a strapless bra and matching panties. He completed the dress with charcoal grey heals, and jewelry. I still have my old black coat from a couple Christmas's ago. I love how he dresses me.

I knock on the door until Victoria answers, "Are you guys ready?".

"Yeah, come in", Victoria gestures.

I step inside following her to the living room. Troy is just coming out of his room when I round the corner.

When I look at him I don't feel sad, or angry. I'm not even hurt anymore. I wonder if that's because of Damien.

"Ready to go eat?", I ask sliding my hands in my coat pocket.

He puts on his jacket as he nods. I nod back leaning on the frame. I will admit it is awkward to be around him.

Victoria comes out her room putting on her jacket, "Lets go". I turn for the door and walk out. Outside my mom climbs out the car so Troy and Victoria can get in the back then we were off.

Chris for my hand agian making me wonder if it was for him or to show Troy he got me. I'm not very sure but I'm starting not to care. Troy doesn't want me anymore and I'm starting to think Chris does.

Chris pulls up to a fancy restaurant and we all get out. Troy gets Jaden and we head inside. Chris hasn't let me go.

As we walk in he keeps a hold of my hand. Quite tightly I might add. We are seated immediately in the private part of the restaurant where dinner goes quite well. Chris keeps up a steady conversation that make things more bearable. When everyone is finished we sit around some more enjoying each others company. Jaden is in my lap asleep, Chris's arm around my shoulders and I get that familiar feeling that this is how it should be.

When we finally leave the restaurant we drop everyone off back home. I leave Jaden with his dad, we are leaving for Seattle first thing in the morning.

Chris and I are now alone with in our hotel room. We don't bother turning on the lights, he wraps his arms around me pulling me close into a hug.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he begins to hum a soft melody. He sways us back and forth as we move around the room. This is the only time I can dance at all.

He rests his mouth on my shoulder as he slows down. I feel the shift in his mood. He wants me, his arms tighten around me as he leans back so he can see my face.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?", he asks leaning towards me again.

I giggle as his nose rests against mine, "Whenever you get the chance".

"It's true. For some reason every time I see you, you are more beautiful than the last time".

His complement makes me uncomfortable although it shouldn't, he's always been like this with me. "Thank you", I mumble.

He touches my face, his thumb caressing my cheeks, "I want to make love to you tonight".

I bite my lip as I recall our first time. It had been slow and romantic and everything I could have wanted my first time to be. My fingers play with his hair as I wait for the "but".

It doesn't come. He takes my hand leading me to the bedroom. As I follow I wonder what can be going through his mind. Usually I wouldn't have to ask.

He always said his thoughts and feelings are my thoughts and feelings. Same goes for me, he is the only person I'm completely open with.

Body and soul.

In the bedroom he sits on the bed pulling me between his legs. His hands take my waist as he looks up at me. "I want to so badly Gabby, you've honestly no idea but we should wait until after we talk".

I take his face in my hands, "Why can't we talk now?". He kisses my palm before he rests his forehead against my chest.

"Because dad isn't here and its better if this happens in person".

I don't understand what he is talking about but I can't ask for information this time. I have to wait.

Chris reaches around unzipping my dress, "But, just because we aren't going to have sex tonight doesn't mean we can't go to bed naked".

I laugh as he pulls my sleeves down. He undresses me then I undress him then climb in bed.

He pulls me close so I can rest my head on his chest. His fingers skim up and down my waist as we lay there in silence.

WHEN I WAKE up the next morning, I am facing the window. Early daylight streams through the blinds. Chris is wrapped around me like always when we sleep together. His arm is wrapped around my waist, his legs tangled with mine. I am so hot.

His head rests on my shoulder, my only free arm is my right arm looking for somewhere cool to lay. I shift and it makes him groan, I smile as his head lifts off my shoulder, "Good morning you. Ready to get going?", I ask.

He untangles himself from me so he can stretch. "Yes, lets shower first, then get on the road. I'm starving".

We shower together then get ready. I had expected to eat down stairs but instead we check out. Seeing my confusion Chris says, "They'll serve us breakfast on the jet".

We're quiet on our way to the airport. I'm still sleepy and even in this state, I can tell something is on Chris's mind. Of course I want to know what it is but I learned my lesson yesterday. He isn't going to say a word to me without his dad.

On the jet we have a big breakfast as we talk. He fed me strawberries watching my every move as I ate. I notice how observant he was being towards me.

After breakfast I tell him I want to take a nap and he follows me to the back room. "I'll do some work while you sleep. When we get to Seattle we have to hit the ground running".

I climb into the bed resting on my stomach. I close my eyes ready to drift off when I feel Chris lean over me. "You're not going to give me a kiss goodnight?".

I wait a beat before I turn over to look at him. He leans down skimming his lips down my forehead to my nose. He kisses it before pulling away to look deep in my eyes. I reach up to take his face in my hands pulling him close again.

My fingers smooth over his lower lip before I kiss it softly. Teasing him, tasting him, wanting him. He rests on top of me as he tries to deepen the kiss. I keep him at bay.

His knee nudges my legs open and I don't fight it. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes himself against me. Making me feel how much he wants me, he gives up trying to kiss me and moves down to my neck as he pines my hands down on the pillow.

It's getting hard to breathe when he lifts my shirt up to kiss down my stomach to the top of my jeans. "Say you love me", he whispers against my heated skin.

I look down at him a little confused. "You know I love you", I say leaning up on my elbows. Chris moves off of me making all thoughts of taking a nap go out the window.

"What is it you're not telling me?", I ask sitting up completely. He sits on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees.

I move to his side placing my hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you can tell me no matter what it is. You know that". He breathes in a heavy sigh before he gets up to pace the space.

"Fine I'll tell you but you can't tell Dad I told you. He wanted this conversation to happen between the three of us", he paces a few seconds more before continuing.

"As you know your mom used to be my Nanny and she was a good one. The best my parents have ever seen. I mean she was babysitting the entire time she was pregnant with you". He pauses as he leans against the wall.

"then she stole a couple thousand dollars from us", he stops again to let that sink in. When he felt it has he continues.

"Dad wanted her arrested and thrown in jail but mom knew a child needs its mother so she convinced dad to do something else, so he did".

My eyes narrow in wonder to what my mom had to do for them. He continues to say, "Mom had a suspicion that she was carrying a girl so my dad made a deal with your mom. In order for them to drop the charges, she had to promise her daughter to me".

Wait, what does that mean?. I open my mouth to ask but my face must have said it all for me, "They made an agreement that after you turned twenty I am to take your hand in marriage. You are to be my wife".

I'm too stunned to say anything. My mind is totally blank, I can only stare at him. I know he isn't lying, the truth is all over his face.

I sit back on my heals looking away from him. A lot of things are beginning to make sense. Why he's always there, not all friends stay together for their entire lives. Why he's the one who took my virginity, why he's never missed a holiday with me. He paid for my prom, the dress, the limo, the hotel. He was there every step of the way for my pregnancy and after to make sure I transitioned into motherhood ok.

He made sure to come to graduation, he had wanted to take me and Jaden on a trip that summer and I turned him down for Troy. Who he's never liked.

Chris came back to sit next to me, "I know this is a bit much but we love each other. We are best friends and sometimes best friends end up together", he put his arms around me pulling me in close so he can rest his head on mine.

We are quiet for a very long time. I laid down as Chris sits next to me doing his work. Rubbing my back ever so often, he's trying to comfort me. It's just not working.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't realize I fell asleep until Chris nudged me awake, "Wake up baby, we're about to land", I stretch out feeling his body against mine. I open my eyes to see him above me, it makes me smile.

He smiles back before leaning down to kiss me, this really wakes me up. I take hand fulls of his hair bringing him closer to me. Everything he told me come to mind and I'm not as bothered. I do love Chris, I love him more than anything in the world. I just never entertained the idea of us being together.

He pulls away all too soon as he pulls me up, "We can continue this later. Lets get ready to see Dad". He has laid out another outfit for me to change into it. He bought me a deep red dress with a lace collar and sleeves, a tight waist and a skirt that flared out. A simple black pair of heels' and a black long coat. I feel so beautiful.

I always feel beautiful when it comes to Chris.

When the jet lands a limo is waiting for us. We get in the back and head to his dads house. I sit next to the window watching Seattle go by. Chris has his arm around my shoulder as we ride.

It takes about an hour for us to reach his parents house. When we get there the driver opens the door to help me out. Chris is behind me with his arm around my waist. I look up to him as he talks to the driver, apparently we're staying here.

Chris then leads me inside where we are greeted by his mom. "Gabby my darling how are you?", she asks hugging me.

I hug her back as I answer, "I'm great. I loved my birthday present". Melanie had sent me a new pair of shoes via Chris.

"I know how much you love shoes. Hows the little one darling?".

"He's growing more and more each day. It's an experience". She pulls me into a tight hug before Chris claims me for himself again.

"Dad in his study?", he asks turning me in that direction. Melanie nods as she waves us on.

"You all have a lot to talk about. See you at dinner".

I look behind us thinking she is okay with this arrangement. She had a feeling I was going to be a girl after all. I guess she likes me a lot more than I thought she did.

Chris leads the way to his dads study and stops outside the door turning to me to taking my face in his hands so he can stare into my eyes. "He's going to tell you exactly what I told you so just listen, act like your surprised", he says kisses me softly. I suspect it was suppose to be short and quick but the longer our lips touched the longer it continued.

My fingers take his face as he wraps his arms around me. My fingers move into his hair clutching fist fulls. My mouth opens wider to taste more of him, his tongue probes my mouth before he strokes it across my tongue. I'm drunk off him, it always happens so quickly.

His lips are like a shot of adrenaline to my body. He pulls away leaving me wanting more, "Lets get this over with", he growls opening the door. Inside his dad is in the middle of a call. He spots us and gestures to the seats in front of his desk. We sit and waite for him to finish.

Finally he takes the phone from his ear and gives me his full attention, "Why, it's good to see you Gabby. Haven't seen you since the baby shower, how is the little slugger?".

I smile as I shift in my seat, he always made me nervous. "He's a hand full sir".

That made him laugh, "That's a boy for you. I'm glad to see motherhood has taken well to you". I can only smile.

His face then turns serious telling me he is going to drop the bomb on me. He looks to Chris, a soft smile playing at his lips, "Do you love my son Gabrielle?".

I shoot a look at Chris pretending I don't know where he is heading with this. "Well, I care a great deal about him", is my answer.

Mr. Harrington emerges from his seat to stand in front of his desk, "I only ask because before you were born your mother and I made an agreement".

I give him my attention hoping I look as confused as I felt when Chris told me, "What kind of agreement sir?".

He looks at Chris again as if waiting for his confirmation. Chris, who has been staring at me since this conversation began, looks to his father. Mr. Harrington continues on, "She agreed that you will marry Chris after your twentieth birthday. That is when I will hand off the family business to my only son and his fiancé".

I shoot a look at Chris to see he is already looking at me, "You mean I'm suppose to marry him? Do I have a choice?", I know Chris won't like that I asked that question but he told me to act like this was news to me.

Mr. Harrington shakes his head slowly as he moves back behind his desk to open a drawer. He pulls out a little box and a stack of papers then comes back handing the box to Chris. He gives me the papers, "You two make a very good couple and team, I wouldn't trust my empire to anyone but you two. This is the agreement your mother and I struck up explaining your roll as Chris's wife. Within the first year of your marriage it would be great if you gave him a son".

I am really confused now. I'm not acting anymore. "A son? I already have a son".

"By another man. As much as we love Jaden, he's not genetically releted to this family. Only a child born between you and Chris that is male can take Chris's place just as he is taking my place".

I'm listening very hard. I promise I am, but this bit of information is not sinking in. What if we have a girl, will we have to keep trying for a boy?. What if this marriage doesn't work as well as our friendship, we haven't even dated as boyfriend and girlfriend.

What if he realizes I don't make for a good wife and he decides to leave me, would I have to fight for custody over the child. I have so many questions but I don't know where to start. Chris must have sensed this because he finally said something, "She understands, Dad". I glare at him annoyed he assumes that. Chris puts the box in his pocket and gets up holding his hand out to me. I actually hesitate, the normality of what is going on finally hits me.

"You'll understand once you read the contract. I was told this a very long time ago, my love for you is true and genuine. I don't want to be with anyone but you. You belong to me and me alone". I can only stare at him, he has the adasity to speak to me like that in front of his father really made me feel some type of way.

Thats when it really hits me, I'm getting married to Christopher Harrington. My best friend. And I don't have a choice.

I look between the two men as I slowly place my hand in Chris's. He pulls me up turning me toward the door, "You will make a fantastic addition to the family Gabrielle. And a fantastic mother".

I turn when Mr. Harrington said that, a shutter running down my back. When are we getting married is the real question.

"See you at dinner Dad", Chris said walking me out the room. In the hallway he takes my hand leading me down the hall to the back of the house where we can be alone.

He opens the door to the indoor patio guiding me inside, "Well looks like you're a better actress than I gave you credit for", he's trying to lighten the mood.

I wrap my arms around myself as I walk farther into the room, "Actually, I wasn't acting", I mumble.

Chris isn't far behind me, "Really?, you didn't hear anything new", he places his hands on my shoulders.

I turn my head, "The bit about me giving you a son was pretty new". I shrug his hands off so I can take a seat.

Chris doesn't follow me this time. He sighs deeply as he begins pacing the space, his hand raking through his hair, "You didn't think you would have to have my children?", he pauses before turning to me, "Wait, do you want to carry my children? I mean, do you even want to do this?".

I look up at him, his green eyes turning a deep moss color. I sigh turning to look outside, "I have to do it because my mom promised me to you. I don't really have a choice".

He shakes his head as he comes to sit next to me. He takes the little box out of his pocket sitting it on the table between us, "Don't do this because of our parents, do this because you love me like I love you". He reaches for my hand squeezing my fingers, "You love me, don't you?".

That was such a confusing question. I have deep feelings for him, I knew that much but again I never expected us to end up together. That was a private fantasy of mine. I squeeze his fingers back as I look at the little box containing my engagement ring.

My engagement ring. No one else's, he isn't in love with anyone but me. I'm his one and only. I'm his girl.

"Yes", I finally say.

"Yes, I'm in love with you", I admit to him and to myself. Looking into his eyes I see the relief in his depths. I take my hand back as I go for the box and place it in his hand. He looks at the box then at me before he got the message and moves to his knee in front of me.

"My sweet, sweet Gabrielle. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?". He opens the box revealing my ring, I hold my left hand out for him to place the ring on my ring finger.

"Yes", I whisper in awe as it settles against my skin. Chris smiles up at me then kisses each of my fingers, lingering on my ring finger.

"This ring was my grandmothers before she died. Do you remember her?", he asks moving back in the seat beside me.

I nod as I stare at my new ring. "She was very kind to me. I now assume it's because I was to become your wife".

He shakes his head as he stretches back, "No, she always liked you. I don't think she ever knew about the arrangement".

I stand up from the chair and he follows behind me, "Lets go take a walk outside. It's such a nice day", I say taking my fiancés hand. He squeezes my fingers and I squeez back.

He leads me out to the back yard where I imaging the wedding taking place. In the grass I kick off my heels and shrug off my coat. Chris takes them and puts them back by the patio table.

Chris stares at me for a few seconds before removing his shoes to join me in the grass. We stare into each others eyes for what feels like hours. I think about all that has happened in the past few hours and I'm amazed how quickly my life changed. Like in the blink of an eye. I'm engaged to my best friend and that thought won't go away.

Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, a big grin breaks out on my face, "Tag! You're it", I say tapping his shoulder and make a run for it.

I hear him laughing behind me as he tries to catch up. "You're such a child"

He almost catches me but I dodge him breaking the other way, "I have to be with a one year old around", I laugh.

A couple seconds later Chris's arms wrap around me making us tumble to the ground. I laugh as he climbs on top of me, pushing my hair back. "Still not fast enough I see"

"Yeah, but I knew this would happen"

"What? me catching you?"

I giggle, "No, you climbing on top of me to pin me down"

Realization hits him and his eyes turn dark, "If this is what you wanted, all you had to do was ask".

I reach up to run my fingers through his hair, "Yeah, but what fun would it be without a little chase?"

He leans down to kiss me like he did earlier and I welcome it. I welcome the feel of his lips against mine, the feel of his body pressing me into the ground as his hands move up and down my waist. Too bad his legs are keeping mine closed, I'd love to wrap them around him to bring him closer.

He takes my hands lacing our fingers as he presses them into the grass, "We need to stop, being out in the open like this", he whispers in my ear as he kisses my neck.

"Fine. let's go to our room", I say squeezing his hands.

"Mmm, no. Let's keep playing".

What? I only played with him to get him in the mood for something else I thought he wanted. Don't tell me he chooses now of all times to have some restraint. Sighing I say, "Fine. Looks like I'm it", in more ways than one.

THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS I spend relaxing before Chris's big day, and the day we announce our engagement to the world.

Melanie takes me to the spa on Tuesday and everything is fine until she asks me when I plan on taking my birth control out. I look over to her a little surprised.

"How else are you supposed to get pregnant my dear. We love Jaden but he's not Chris's child. You two will have children of your own I hope".

I sit back thinking of the other night when I tried to have sex with Chris. He had been in the office all day and I really missed his company. That night as I laid in our bed drifting off to sleep I felt his arms wrap around me and a soft kiss against my neck.

I turned over into his warmth wrapping my legs around his waist. My arms around his neck as I searched for his lips, I'm not sure what came over me but all of a sudden I wanted him inside me very badly.

I was on top of him undoing the buttons on his shirt as his hands roamed over my body. It felt so good and I needed to feel closer to him.

I kissed my way down his throat to his chest which is partly covered in hair. I kissed through that down to his happy trail. I was about to undo his belt when he stopped me, "Wait, wait, wait baby. As much as I want to, we can't do this right now".

I looked up at him with a seductive smile on my lips. I kissed my way back up his body until I reached his throat. He groaned as he took hold of my waist, "But I want you so badly. I'm yours, take me".

He chuckled as he rolled over on top of me, "Yes, you are mine. But I will take you when the time is right".

I didn't understand what he meant by that but I think I do now. Is this why she invited me out to the spa today? To tell me I should take my birth control out. I look over to her trying to put my feelings into words.

"I thought I'd wait for the five years to be up before I took it out", I mumble.

She chuckles, "But Chris will be your husband, why would you want to be on birth control when you have a husband?"

I think of that for a second. She has a point but am I ready to try for another child just because I'll be a married woman.

Finally she drops the topic of babies and moves on to wedding ideas. I smile as I tell her I have been thinking about getting married in Rome or Italy instead of her backyard.

She nods, "I vote for Italy. It's such a beautiful place. Especially in the summer time", she goes on to say her and Mr. Harrington vacationed there every holiday before Chris was born. I frown at her.

"How long were you guys together before Chris was born?".

She takes a second to answer, "About three years", she finally said.

Three years and they think we should get pregnant as soon as we're married. I wonder what Chris thinks about all this. We haven't talked about having children since he proposed to me.

After our spa day I spend the next few days debating whether or not I should make a doctors appointment to get checked out.

IT'S A THURSDAY AFTERNOON and I'm lounging by the pool when a thought hits me, I'm in Seattle and Damien is here too. I can go see him.

I pull out my phone and send him a text. It takes three hours before he replies. I ask him to call me if he isn't too busy. My phone rings two minutes later.

"Hi Damien, how are you?", I ask trying not to sound too excited to hear his voice.

"I'm good, how are you?", he asks in return.

I take a deep breath before I tell him I'm in Seattle, "But I'm not here because of you. I've been here since Friday".

"What are you doing here? Do you want to meet up?". I'm very happy he asked that.

"Yes. Lets have dinner, say around seven?". He agrees then asks me if I need to be picked up, I'm kind of sad to say no, I'll meet him at the restaurant.

We hang up and I run to the bathroom to take a shower. I had been primped and shaved from head to toe at the spa so I used this fancy body wash that Chris got me and wash off. I get out looking in the mirror, I also got my hair done for the dinner Saturday. I got a relaxer so my hair is super curly.

I lotioned down and go to the closet Chris had stocked for me and picked out an outfit. It's kind of cold here so I picked out a pair of dark, tight skinny jeans, a maroon long sleeve that I tucked in and a cream cardigan.

I run my fingers through my hair until I like it then head to put on some purl ear rings. I chose my new black boots and I'm ready.

I found Melanie to tell her I'm going out to eat, Chris is still at work so I text him about my plans. Melanie tells me to have fun and I find the driver for Chris telling him what restaurant I'm going to.

When we pull up I see Damien is already here waiting for me. I tell the driver I will call him and I get out. Damien sees me and smiles, I wave at him as I approach.

"Hi, its good to see you", I say as he folds me into a hug.

"Now you can tell me why you're here", he says leading me inside. We're seated and I realize I missed this.

"So?", he asks after the waiter takes down our drinks. He wants answers and I'm not sure how much I should tell him.

I look down to my engagement ring before I attempt to explain, "Remember my friend Chris?".

He nodes, "That guy who crashed our date"

So we were dating. "Yeah, him. He's taking over his fathers position as CEO and there's a dinner on Saturday to announce it".

"Well that's good. I take it he invited you to the dinner and that's why you're here".

I nod, "Sort of". I place my hands under my chin and his eyes land on my ring.

"Nice ring", he points out.

I smile, I don't want to talk about this anymore but I have a feeling he wants this night to end with us naked in his bed. "Thank you", I mumble going for my menu.

"So what do you mean sort of?", he asks laying his menu back on the table. I stare into his gray eyes as he stares back into mine waiting for me to explain.

I sigh giving up looking for something to eat. I'm not that hungry anyway. "Well, the dinner isn't just about announcing the power switch, we're going to announce our engagement".

He's quite for a long while. So long I have to tell the waiter to come back for our orders. Finally, he leans forward in his seat going for his drink.

"When did you get engaged?", he asks after he downs half his glass.

This dinner has turned very awkward. I don't want to talk about this. "Friday", I answer.

It's quite for a while, then he asks, "So, why are you out with me?".

I force a smile, "Because I wanted to see you one more time. I had fun with you".

He leans forward then, "I had fun with you too. I don't know what to say about this", he admits.

I shake my head, "Don't say anything. This isn't something we need to talk about. Lets just catch up, do you like Seattle so far?".

He answers me and our conversation turns normal. We share a dish and dessert then he asks me to come home with him.

I try not to laugh even though that's exactly what I wanted him to ask. "Asking an engaged woman to go home with you. That's bold".

He laughs raking his hand through his hair, "I thought you wanted things to go along normally. Normally, I would ask you to come home with me".

My head falls to the side as I pretended to think about his obvious offer. "I'll go, but we can't have sex again". I don't mean that but I want to know his reply. He stands up offering me his hand.

"That doesn't mean I can't touch you", he gives me a look and it dies things to me, just not like the way Chris makes me feel.

I give him my hand and he helps me up. We leave going to his car and he takes me to his place. I pull out my phone telling Chris I'm going to Damien's place and that I won't be there long. He texts back telling me to have fun and that he loves me.

That makes me smile. I put my phone away and Damien goes for my hand lacing our fingers together. My smile grows, "Another bold move sir".

He laughs as he pulls my fingers to his lips to kiss them, "You make me do bold things young lady".

I look at him kissing my fingers and I can't help asking, "Do you intend to seduce me into your bed sir?".

He doesn't answer me right away. I assume we're getting close to his place when he says, "It was a thought but then I felt your ring against my lips and I thought, 'This is pretty serious to bed an engaged woman'. I don't want to make you something you're not".

My eyes narrow, "What do you mean?".

He pulls into his place and park's, we get out and he leads me inside. I don't look around, I only look at him as I wait for his answer.

He goes into the kitchen getting himself something to drink. He offers me something but I say no. He goes into the living room sitting on the couch and I follow behind him.

I remove my boots and get comfortable beside him as he drinks his beer. I want to touch him so badly. Biting my lip, I decide it can't hurt, so I touch his face turning him towards me. He looks at me and I remove his glasses sitting them on the table. Then I take his drink sitting that on the table too.

I don't think about what I'm doing but I climb on top of him placing his hands on my ass.

"What are you-".

I place my pointer finger over his lips, "Shhhh, just kiss me".

He doesn't hesitate, his hands move up to my hair crushing my lips to his. I kiss him back with as much eagerness as he. His hands move over my body, as my hands move to his hair.

He pushes off my cardigan and it falls to the ground. I try to pay attention to how far we're going. I pull his shirt off, seeing his body again sends a tingle through me. I look into his gray eyes as he pulls my shirt out my pants and over my head. I chose a bra that both fit and made my boobs look sexy, the matching panties being a thong.

"Are you sure you want to do this young lady?", he asks going for my belt.

I lean forward to kiss his neck up to his ear, "I'm on birth control". I'm not sure why I told him that but his response is a deep groan.

I move back to undo his jeans before I stand so he can stand to take them off. He has on boxers this time, I hook my thumbs in them but he stops me.

"My room. Now", he takes my hand pulling me along. In his room he shuts his door and is on me before I know it. He picks me up and has me against the wall, kissing his way to my chest. He unhooks my bra pulling it off so he can suck on my nipple. His other hand toying with my breast.

He takes me from the wall laying me on the bed. He moves back to undo my belt and my pants then he pulls them off smiling at my underwear, "You just happened to be wearing these?".

I smile back, "Maybe".

He kisses me, then goes on to cover my body in hot, wet kisses. He pulls my panties down and kisses the apex of my thighs.

"You smell so good", he moans as he pushes his boxers off. I open wider when he lays back between my legs, I'm so close to what I want and it's now he decides to tease me.

"So you're engaged yet, you're here with me. About to let me fuck you".

I stare at him trying to get my breathing under control, "We can stop", I whisper. I really hope he doesn't want to stop.

He bends his head in the crook of my neck, "No we can't. I want you too much to stop now, do you feel that? Can you feel how hard my dick is for you?". I did, and it turns me on even more.

My pelvis moves to meet his but he pulls away. "Ah ah ah, we don't want to rush this. This will be the last time I will ever get to be inside you".

He laces his fingers through mine as he pulls back to stare me in the eye. I stare back as he finally nudges himself against my opening. He slowly pushes a few inches into me then pulls all the way out. He does this again and again until he is all the way inside me.

I gaspe when he rotated his hips, the base of his dick grazing against my clit. I squeeze his hand, this feels so different than the first three times. With my free hand I pull him down to kiss me as he continues to go slowly.

It's a deep kiss and it makes me wish it was Chris who was sharing this with me. Damien begins to speed up slapping his pelvis against mine. He breaks the kiss and rolls over so I'm on top. I stare down at him as I drag my nails down his chest making him groan in pleasure.

I begin riding him slowly like he had started with me. He tries to move so I stop as I shake my head, "Stay still", I whisper.

I see him drinking in my body and I find myself wishing he was Chris. I then begin thinking this is why I came here. Because Chris won't touch me and I knew Damien would.

Damien groans his frustration as I slowly begin again. I work this up until I begin to fill tingles in my lower body.

He accepts my rhythm by taking my hips to help push and pull my body against his.

Soon I begin to feel them and I pick up speed focusing on nothing but the delicious tingles that begin in my lower body and spread through out the rest of it.

I need this so badly, my nails dig into his chest and he groans making my tingles more intense.

"Oh god, yes", I moan as I move faster. I hear Damien moaning out my name and that does things to me. I make a quick decision I don't want to come this way, I'm willing to try doggy style with him again.

I stop and climb off moving onto my knees, Damien wastes no time and is behind me grabbing my hips as he slams himself into me. He takes his control pushing my face into the mattress. I prepare myself for his onslaught that never comes.

He's going easy on me this time, making long and slow strokes that put my tingles into over drive. I try pushing myself back onto him but he stops me, "Let me savor this".

I relax my body letting him have his way. I keep expecting him to speed up but he doesn't, he keeps up his pace. His hands exploring my body as if he were trying to memorize it.

He finally pulls me back up on my hands and kisses my shoulders as he pushes himself in to the base. "Why are you doing this to me?", he whispers.

I frown as he pulls out and turns me onto my back so he can see my face. "What do you mean?", I ask taking his face in my hands. He turns to kiss my palm then leans down to kiss me.

His kiss is heated. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers in his hair. He takes hold of my thighs pushing them up as he cuddles against my body, his dick laying hot dog style against my opening.

I wrap my legs around his waist bringing him closer to me. "Tell me", I gasp when he moves down to my throat.

He restes in the crook of my neck as he pulls back to ease himself inside me. I gasp at how slow he is doing this.

"You pop up in my life, we're supposed to be just friends but you made me want you without even trying. I've kissed a lot of women but none of them kissed me like you did".

I don't understand how I'm different from other women. I just kiss. "When we first kissed it left me feeling all warm and very happy. That's when I knew I wanted you, and when I had you, I couldn't get enough. I didn't want to leave you". As he talks he speeds up, taking my left hand lacing our fingers together.

He's banging his body against mine now making my entire body tingle. I'm so close, my free hand clings to his back, my nails digging into his pail skin. He moves to kiss me and I return it whole heartedly. Right now, in this moment, Damien Snyder is mine and I his.

Right now it doesn't matter that I'm engaged, or that I'm a mother or anything. We're the only thing that matters. My legs tighten around him as the kiss deepens, I squeez his hand moaning into him.

The urge to tell him I love him is hot on the tip of my tongue but I choke it back and say, "I want you so much baby".

I didn't mean to say baby but he must have liked it because he slowed down as he pulled back from me. "You want me?", he asks pulling out of me.

I look down at his dick wet with my juices, looking back to his eyes I nod, "How much do you want me?".

I can't answer that, I don't know. It's a good chance I'm projecting my feelings for Chris onto Damien, I can't lie to him. "I'm cheating on my fiancé for you, that should tell you how much I want you", I say moving onto my knees so I can wrap my arms around his neck.

His arms wrap around my waist pulling me hard against him, "But this won't happen again. Will it?", he sounds so sad and I want to tell him what he wants to hear but I can't, this is our very last night together.

"It won't, after this I'm totally his". He makes a face and I know what question popped in his head, "I have to marry him, I was promised to him before I was born".

He opens his mouth to say something and I kiss him. I don't want to talk about this. At least not yet. He doesn't fight my kiss, he moves so we're on our sides.

He hikes me up his body and he slips into me with one quick thrust. That set me off and I begin to come. I gaspe in surprise as it over takes me, my hips moving of their own accord. I think he can feel me coming because his hands tightly grasp my waist as he forces himself into me over and over again until he reaches his own release.

When it's over we lay there panting for a couple minutes. All is quite, he stays inside me while he strokes my back and face.

We stare into each others eyes. I'm lucky tonight is a full moon, I can see his gray eyes perfectly and I imagin him to be my own personal Christian Grey.

I feel his come leak out of me so I pull away asking where the bathroom is so I can clean myself off.


	3. Chapter 3

When I'm finished cleaning myself off I go see what time it is. I'm surprised to see it's only after eleven, it feels a lot later.

I head back into Damien's room to find him under the cover's, I join climbing in beside him. He turns on his side pulling me against him, his chin resting on my forehead. I cuddle against him tangling my legs with his.

I'm not sure how long we laid here like this but he finally brings up the topic I've been trying to avoid all night. "So can we talk about this now?", he asks pulling away so he can see me.

I sigh rolling onto my back, "Sure, what is it you want to know", I try not to sound too annoyed but it isn't working.

"Well for starters, do you love him?", he's watching me but I don't react.

"Yes", I answer.

He nods his head, "And how do you feel about me?".

I stare at the ceiling thinking of a way to explain it. "The best I can come up with is I really like you, but I shouldn't. Like, I saw a possible future with you". I know that doesn't make sense but that's the best I can describe it.

"You saw a future with me after three dates?", he asks.

I shrug, "In my head I see long term instead of short term when it comes to relationships. Believe me when I say I tried not to think about it when you said you only wanted to be friends".

"You did?, what changed", he asks pulling me closer to him.

I can't help the smile that breaks out on my lips, "You kissed me".

"Like this?", he murmurs leaning down to kiss me, I return it running my fingers through his soft hair. The kiss is slow but gradually speeds up. He rolls on top of me pinning my hands down as he kisses down my jaw to my throat where he sucks the skin there.

"I love your body, it tastes so good", he kisses a path to the apex of my thighs where he pushes them apart. I hear him take a deep breath. "The smell of our combined come is intoxicating on you, I wonder how it tastes", his dirty talking is both shocking and a total turn on. We had sex once more.

I'm spent after we finish. I lay on his chest catching my breath as he strokes my ear, "Are you sleepy?".

I nod my head lazily. He chuckles as he pulls me closer, "Stay the night?". I shake my head immediately.

"I have to go home. It's already late enough as it is".

"But you're sleepy and so am I. I'm sure he won't mind". I shake my head again. "I'll call him to come pick me up", I mumble into his chest. For some reason its gotten really cold and he's the only warm thing so I cling to him.

I'm not entirely sure what is going on but when I wake up I have to think about where I am. When it hits me I bolt up to make sure I'm right.

I spent the night with Damien. I think back to last night, I could have sworn I called Chris to pick me up. What happened?. I look over to see Damien still asleep, he's curled around me, I must have slept on my side. His arm is over my waist so I'm careful not to wake him as I get out the bed.

When I'm up I find my panties and bra. Going into the living room I go for my purse to see if Chris called.

Nothing.

I dial his number and wait for him to answer, I hope he isn't busy at work. It's after eight. I'm surprised when he answers on the second ring.

"Gabby?", he sounds relieved. "Are you ok? You didn't tell me you were staying out".

That part confused me, "Yes I'm fine. I fell asleep. I didn't mean to stay". I feel so guilty.

"It's fine baby. Do you need me to pick you up?".

Wait, what?. "You're not at work?", I ask.

"You didn't come home last night, of course I didn't go to work. Do you need me to pick you up?".

"Gabby?", I turn around to find Damien standing behind me. He rubs his eyes before reaching for his glasses to put them on, "Everything ok?".

"Hello? Are you still there?", Chris asks. Too many things are happening at once. I close my eyes as I try to block everything out.

"Yes, please come get me", I finally say to Chris. I look at Damien as he goes in the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I'll be there shortly". Of course he already knows where Damien lives. I hang up the phone and reach for my shirt. Damien comes back offering me some juice.

"Thank you", I mumble taking the cup. Damien watches me drink it all then takes the cup back, placing it on the table.

"Is he mad at you?", he asks.

I shake my head going back into the room to get my pants, "He's coming to pick me up. Why did you let me fall asleep?", I demand. Bits and pieces are coming back, I remember he was talking to me and the next thing I know I'm waking up in his bed.

He's quite as I dress. When I sit to put my boots on he grabs my hand, "Don't be mad at me. This isn't as fair as you may think".

I frown, "What do you mean? I told you I couldn't stay".

"I know you did and I'm sorry I let you fall asleep, I just wanted to hold you in my arms for one night".

I take my hand back and so I can pull my boots on, "So why isn't this fair to you?", I explained what this was.

He moves closer to me taking my face in his hands, "We could have worked, I know I told you not to expect anything from me but that doesn't mean I didn't think about it". I search his eyes then shak my head as I look away. I don't want to hear how he thinks he can have feelings for me.

"We have fun. That's it, we can't go beyond this". His hand drops from my face and I begin to feel bad about our situation, "We can still be friends and keep in contact".

Feeding him the same line he gave to me before he left feels like a slap in the face.

There is an awkward silence that settles over us as I wait for Chris to pick me up. After a few minutes Damien gets up and goes into his room, coming back fully clothed.

I have the urge to kiss him then but that will send the wrong message. He sits back beside me and I look over to him finding that he is already looking at me. "I agree, we could have worked out", I admit.

Now that I think about it, he reminds me of Chris on some level. I want a guy to spoil me with love and affection. Take me out to dinner, then take me home and have sex with me until I can't move. Damien is pretty close to what I want in a man but Chris is what I want in a man. I look at my ring and smile.

I'm getting married.

I notice Damien open his mouth but a knock on the door silences him, I quickly get up to answer it. Pulling the door open, Chris immediately pulls me into his arms.

"I missed you", he whispers in my ear. His hold on me tightens making me get a good smell of him. He smells like Chris and fabric softener. And home.

I reluctantly pull away leading him inside. Damien gets up when we come in the livingroom, "It's nice to see you again", he nods at Chris.

"Likewise. Thank you for taking care of my fiancé", I know Chris said that on purpose.

Damien nods, "It wasn't hard". For some reason I feel that is intended as double meaning. Chris grabs my purse then steers me toward the door. I looke over my shoulder at Damien and stop.

"Would you like to go to the dinner tomorrow? Is that ok?", I ask Chris. Chris chuckles turning toward Damien.

"Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow?".

Damien looks between us, "Really?, you want me to come to your engagement dinner?". I turn towards him nodding my head. This goodbye didn't seem right.

He takes a few seconds to think about it, "Sure, I'll go".

Chris nods, "I'll call my assistant and tell him to put your name on the guest list. Black tux".

Chris and I leave and I promise myself I'll text Damien later. Outside Chris pulls me back into his arms, his lips crushing mine. He really did miss me, my fingers cling onto his shoulders as I kiss him back. He crushes me against his body making me feel how much he wants me right now.

I pull away breathless, "I'm sorry you missed work because of this".

"That's okay. I picked you up early to spend time with you and I haven't done that. I'm the one that's sorry".

I take his face in my hands shaking my head. I pull him towards the car, "I understand, a lot goes into switching major rolls".

"Yeah but it won't always be like this baby, I promise", he says as we get in the car. The drive back to the house is quiet. I'm not one hundred percent sure but it feels like the mood changed. It feels like a fight is coming.

We've had our share of fights, nothing too serious. A good portion of them were about this guy named Stephen who only wanted a friends with benefits relationship. I look over to him, he has a death grip on the steering wheel. "Just say it", I finally said.

"Fine. Did you use protection?", he's trying to keep his annoyance under control, it's cute.

"No", I answer turning my attention to the outside world.

He's quiet for the remainder of the ride. When we get to the house I get out and head inside without waiting for him. I find my way to our room going straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I'm impressed he waited until I'm in the shower to storm in to interrogate me some more. "Why didn't you use a condom? Did he pull out?".

I stand under the hot water letting it wash over me before I say anything, "I'm on birth control and no, he didn't pull out".

"So you tell him you're engaged and he still has sex with you?", his voice grew hard when he said sex.

I reach for the body wash and squirt some into my wash rag, "Yes Chris. I told him to act normal about everything and the normal thing to do with a woman you've already slept with is to sleep with her again".

He scoffs, "This is far from normal sweet heart".

I poke my head around the curtain, "Maybe if my fiancé actually touched me I wouldn't go to men who will". I know that's low but it's true, if Chris didn't tease me with foreplay the way he does only to stop, I wouldn't have let Damien touch me.

I stand under the water waiting for his next reply. I wasn't expecting him to climb in with me. "Is that what this is about? Me not touching you?".

I nod my head backing away from him. His naked body is as distracting as Damien's. When I feel the wall behind me I'm completely submerged under the flow of water. I don't want to see him like this, he'll win if I don't concentrate.

"I have needs, your supposed to fulfill them", I say lightly. I feel him move closer to me, his hands bracing the wall to encage me.

He stands that way for a while before placing his face in my neck. The fight in him is gone. "It's hard for me to stop. You have to know that. It's been five years since we've had sex, you don't just jump into it like that".

I press my hands against his well toned chest, that is the dumbest excuse I've ever heard. "That's a load of bull Christopher and you know it". I don't usually call him Christopher just like he usually doesn't call me Gabrielle. As I said, we don't get into too many serious situations.

He kisses my neck in my favorite spot making my eyes roll to the back of my head, "I just want everything to be perfect for us when it happens. I want to be married to you".

It slips out of my mouth without me thinking about it, "And me off birth control".

Chris pauses then pulls away. His face says I'm right but he isn't going to admit it to me out loud, "That's your choice but we can't have kids if you don't take it out".

I sigh as I move him aside so I can get out. I was going to surprise him on our wedding night but he's here and I won't be able to keep it from him, "I made a doctors appointment today to see about taking it out". He turns off the water jerking the curtain open.

"What?", he gasps.

I dry off my hair reaching for a towel to wrap around my body so I can go sit on the bed to watch tv. He follows behind me, "Talk to me Gabby", he begs sitting next to me.

I sigh, "You were supposed to be at work like every other day. I was going to go alone to see how soon they could take it out. I wanted to surprise you on our wedding night".

Chris lets this sink in as I flip through the channels not paying attention to the shows. I look at the time to see it's after nine, my appointment is at eleven thirty. I'll get ready around ten.

"Can I go with you?", he finally asks. I shrug. I don't care, the cat's out the bag.

He get up to jump back in the shower. When he gets out I'm picking out an outfit. We dress quietly, I can only imagine what's going through his head.

He drives to the doctor and we wait to be called back after I sign in. Chris takes my hand lacing our fingers together. He's nervous.

"What are you nervous about?", I ask rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

"I don't know. I guess it's just hitting me what your doing. Are you doing this for us?". What a stupid question, of course I'm doing this for us. I understand where Melanie's coming from, Jaden is very loved but he's not Chris's child. We have to have our own.

"I'm doing this because you're going to be my husband. There's no reason for me to be on birth control". I then hear my name called and we stand to go back. The nurse greets us as she leads us to a room. Inside she sits at the computer to log it, "So what can we help you with Miss. Scott?".

I sit on the table glad I have Chris's hand to hold, "I'm on birth control, the Mirana and I'm here to see about taking it out"

She looks some stuff up then says, "Yes, we can take it out. Would you like to do that today, Miss. Scott?".

I didn't expect it to happen so soon, "Um, sure. Ok". Now I'm nervous.

She puts in the order then says she's going to get the doctor to remove my birth control. She leaves and Chris wraps his arms around me, "This is exciting", he exclaims.

I roll my eyes as I force out a laugh, "My period is going to return to normal you know", at least I think it's going to return to normal.

"Well, we can't have a baby without it", Chris laughs.

We waite for about twenty minutes before the doctor finally comes in, "Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Scott I'm Doctor Fitzgerald", he beams shaking Chris's hand then mine.

"Actually it's just Miss. Scott. This is my fiancé Christopher Harrington".

The doctor sets up his equipment as he apologizes, "My apologies. So you'd like to remove your birth control, how long have you had it?"

"Almost two years now", I answer laying back on the table.

He talks while he takes out my birth control, it's distracting. He asks about our wedding plans and if we picked a date. I look to Chris seeing he's excited. His green eyes glow with pure want. It isn't lust, but more of a possessive expression that speaks volumes to me.

I then wonder if he's always been possessive of me. I was only a teenager and didn't know I belonged to him, I didn't understand the signs. He couldn't do anything about other guys saying they wanted me. He probably felt he had to wait until I was twenty to claim me. Oh how wrong that was. I've wanted him for so long but thought he was out of my reach.

A thought hits me then. The summer before I entered high school as a freshman he invited me to Hawaii as a get away vacation for me graduating middle school. I took it.

We spent every waking moment together exploring the island and swimming. I had my own room but Chris insisted I sleep with him like we use to do when we were kids. I personally didn't see a problem with that.

One particular night he had run me ragged that day and all I wanted to do was sleep. Chris kept talking to me like he was unaware of what I was trying to do. He was talking about boys and how they don't treat girls right until they really need to. He went on to say it is better to know someone your whole life because when your older you won't have to choose someone to love, you'll already have them. He was wrapped around me and his hold tightened on me like he was sending a message that I hadn't picked up until now.

The doctor pulls me out of my flash back announcing I'm free to have children again. He wishes us a happy marriage and leaves to let me clean up.

"What were you thinking about?", Chris asks me as I wipe away the lubrication the doctor used. I must have been staring pretty hard at Chris for him to ask about my thoughts.

"I was remembering our trip to Hawaii the summer before ninth grade. You practically told me you loved me and that I belong to you".

Chris stares at me then approaches me taking my face in his hands, "Of course I loved you. That's why I was so pissed about the Stephen thing. You were selling yourself short".

I don't enjoy this subject so I change it, "I'm hungry. Lets go to lunch", I suggest taking his hand to pull him along with me. He laughs wrapping his fingers around mine.

He takes us to a low key restaurant and everything feels normal. It's like last night didn't happen. We didn't talk about our wedding or how many kids we as a couple wanted. He told me about work and I asked questions like I had any clue what he was talking about.

After our empty plates are taken Chris asks if they can bring us some coffee. "So, after the dinner we're going to New York. I decided that I could head the building there and", he pauses thinking I know where he's going with this.

I give him a look to continue. He chuckles as he reaches for my left hand so he could play with my ring, "And you can go to school. You can be whatever you want to be, go to a ivy league college and become the woman I know you want to be".


	4. Chapter 4

He wants me to go to school?. "I don't know what to say", I admit.

Chris shakes his head, "Baby, you don't have to say anything. Once we're married everything that is mine will become yours".

I feel the sarcastic side of me come out, "What, no prenup?".

His eyes darken making me shy away from him. His fingers tighten around my ring finger, "Why the hell would I make you sign a prenup?. I've already proved to you that everything that I have is yours. I don't plan to ever leave you", he swore.

I feel guilty for assuming such things. I look away trying to think of a different topic. "I want to get married in Italy", I said lightly.

"I have a pretty good idea what I want my dress to look like. I have to call Alexis and Victoria and my aunts and mom. I can't plan this by myself", I'm gabbing now but I want the awkward moment to pass.

I feel better when Chris chuckles pulling my fingers to his lips, "I'm here too you know". He isn't teasing.

"I thought women plan their weddings and men just show up?", I tease back.

He leans his head to the side as the waiter takes his card to pay for the meal. "Baby, why haven't you realized I'm not most men. I adore you and will be there for you whenever you need me". Sometimes his honesty scares me.

"Yeah. I know".

After lunch we decide to drive around Seattle. We aren't in a rush to get somewhere and it feels nice. The sun is beginning to set when I suggest we get Chinese food for dinner and watch a movie. He reaches for my hand kissing it, "I love that brain of yours babe".

I laugh at him as my phone begins ringing. It's Troy, "Hello?", I answer.

"Hey, when are you coming back?", he asks. I hear Jaden in the background playing.

"Actually we kind of need to talk about that", I mumble.

"What's wrong?", he asks sounding skeptical.

I look over to Chris who has pulled his phone out to call for dinner. I think of how Troy will take this, the arranged marriage, the moving to New York. The entire life change.

I then wonder if he will even want to be apart of that. Even though I'm going to be a married woman, it doesn't mean I'm not Jaden's mother anymore. I wonder if Troy will

understand that we can raise him together if he follows me to New York.

I'm going to be a millionaire, I can help him pay for any school of his choice. I can help him find a place to live.

"I'll explain everything in person", I said hoping he won't ask anymore questions. Of course he did.

"When?", he presses.

I look to Chris again. We have to go to New York Sunday and Monday will be busy. I'm not sure about the rest of the week, "I really don't know", I answer honestly.

"Well, make it soon", he says.

I'm not enjoy the vibe of this conversation, "I'll let you know". I hang up as I pull in a deep breath.

Chris doesn't ask who I was talking to or what it was about. He only said he ordered me a lot of egg rolls. I smile at him trying to lighten my mood.

The next morning when I woke up the first thing I think about is all the things I will have to do before tonight's dinner. I have to go to the salon, then the nail shop then someone is coming by with an assortment of dresses for me to choose from.

I feel Chris still beside me. He isn't touching me, he's still mad at me, even in his sleep. I told Chris that I think I should go to Roanoke to explain what is going on to Troy while he goes to New York. I'd be there for a day and it isn't like he would need me anyway.

He reluctantly agreed to let me go. Not that he had much of a choice. I'm on my stomach so I turn over to look at him.

I always thought he looks more beautiful asleep then at any other time. He's his most vulnerable when he's asleep. I don't dare touch him, he's way too light a sleeper for me to freely touch him.

I hear my phone vibrate so I reach for it with out thinking. It's a text from Damien. I slowly climb out of bed to make my way to the bathroom. I open the message seeing that he wants me to call him.

"Hey Gabby", he answers. He doesn't sound like he's backing out of my dinner invitation, but I ask anyway.

"Hey, I hope you're still coming tonight", I try to sound nonchalant about it.

"Oh, yeah. I'm still coming", he assures.

I let out a soft sigh of relief. It would be nice to have at least one person that I know there. "So what's up?", I ask.

"Well first, good morning. Second, I got a new suite from your fiancé".

I frown as I go to turn the shower on. "He sent you a suit?, does that bother you?".

He laughs a little, "No. No, its fine. It's creepy that he got my size right. Anyway, I have nothing to do until this dinner so do you want to hang out or are you busy?".

I smile to myself, "Well I have to get my hair and nails done but your welcome to tag along".

"I think I will", he agrees.

"Okay, I'm getting in the shower now so I'll be around to pick you up in an hour". We hang up and I take my shower.

When I get out Chris is standing at the sink about to brush his teeth. "Good morning", I greet lightly.

His green eyes cut to me and they look dark, too dark. I sigh and leave the bathroom to watch tv while I air dry.

I'm pulling my shirt on when he finally comes out the bathroom. "Why are you still mad at me?", I ask watching him go into the closet.

I follow when he doesn't answer me, "I know you heard me".

"I did, but like you said, I'm still pissed". He pulls on his boxer briefs and goes to get a tee shirt. I roll my eyes stepping into the closet and close the door.

"I said mad, not pissed".

He shrugs, "Same difference".

I walk up behind him as he's looking through his pants. I wrap my arms around his waist pressing my cheek into his back. I hate it when he's mad at me, it almost always makes me do what he wants.

He freezes under my touch but I don't pull away. I breathe in his smell making me feel better, I feel him sigh deeply as he turns in my arms so he can wrap his around me.

I smile when he kisses my forehead. It isn't him saying he forgives me but it's a start.

"I'm still mad at you. He can watch his own son while everything calms down for us. But I'll move into our apartment and have everything ready for you when you come home". I look up to him resting my chin on his chest.

"Home", I repeat.

He nods running his thumb over my cheeks, "Our home".

I smile at the thought. I didn't think this would happen at age twenty. Getting married and moving in with my soon to be husband. I know when I want the wedding to be, I'm not going to tell him yet. I'm saving it for dinner tonight.

I lean up to give him a quick kiss, "Until tonight", he whispers against my lips.

I pull away to go finish dressing. When we're both finished we meet his parents in the kitchen for breakfast. To my surprise and confusion Alexis is sitting at the table. "There you are. What took you so long, we have a lot of things to do before tonight", Alexis said making room for me at the table.

I sit beside her already knowing how and why she's here. I've really missed her.

"So where are we going? These people better know what their doing", she teases.

I smile as I spoon some food onto my plate. Chris sits beside me pouring himself some coffee. "I'm sure they will Lex, it's really good to see you though", I reach over to give her a side hug. It's then I feel Chris place his hand on my knee.

Pretending I don't noticed, I continue eating. "So where are you guys going once you retire?", I ask Melanie.

Melanie perks up with that question, "We're going to travel the world by yatch for a year then maybe settle down in Europe somewhere. We haven't worked out all the details".

That sounds fun. Getting back to the root of their marriage. I never saw anything wrong with their marriage but all married people need a personal vacation together.

Chris's hold on my knee tightens making me look at him, he doesn't look back at me so I continue to eat.

Through the rest of breakfast Chris play with me. I'd be talking to his mom and his hand would inch up my thigh. It took a lot for me not to react. He's finally touching me and it's in front of people, he knows good and well I'm not going to touch him back.

I close my thighs in an attempt to send a warning but he doesn't take it. He leanes forward placing his hand directly over the spot I want him most. Just not at this time. If I had been wearing a skirt he could tease me more.

I wish I was wearing a skirt.

I look over to him, he has been very quite. And that says a lot considering he's a talker. His dad stands up then and his hand goes back to my knee.

"I will see everyone tonight. I must go in the office to complete some last minute details", Mr. Harrington said placing his hand on Melanie's shoulder. He has told me over and over again that I can call him dad now but it isn't sticking.

He leaves out the door when Chris stands up taking my hand, "Can I talk to you?".

I shrug getting up to follow him. He grabs my hand pulling me into the hallway then into the living room where we can be alone.

"What's wrong", I ask as he turns to me taking my face in his hands. His eyes are burning and I half expect why. All that teasing at the breakfast table.

"Just a little bit. Ok, just a little", I'm confused as to what he's talking about but my question is quickly answered.

He presses his lips roughly against mine stunning me. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me tightly against his body as he deepens it. I wrap my arms around his neck knotting my fingers deep in his hair to pull him closer.

You really have to give me credit for being a quick reactor. Chris hasn't kissed me like this in five years and I miss it, he's so demanding, but in a gentle kind of way.

I know he wants all I can give him and more. He pulls out the more in me. He knows just where to touch, just where to kiss. He knows the spots that make my heart beat faster and my breath hitch in my throat.

He can have my entire body on fire in seconds if I'm not careful. I didn't notice he's down to my neck until our bubble is popped by a loud throat clearing.

Chris looks up startled, his green eyes shining with shock and confusion. It's the most adorable expression I have ever seen and I chuckle to myself as I take his face in my hands so I can feel his slightly swollen lips, "That's all you're getting", I tease.

If this was a normal day, we wouldn't have had to stop.

I turn around to find Alexis waiting for me. "Ready to go?", I ask pulling away. I immediately miss his touch. She doesn't say anything as we walk to the front door where the driver waits for us.

In the car I remember Damien so I text him asking if he can meet me at the salan, he said he can and I put my phone away. "So you're getting married huh, does this make you happy?", Alexis asks.

I nod, "He makes me very happy. He loves Jaden to death. I couldn't ask for a better husband". I decide not to tell her I don't have much of a choice but I'm pretty sure Im making the right decision for mine and Jaden's future.

Alexis nods and we continue to catch up with everything. At the hair salon I get my hair straightened and bumped. Alexis only get her nails done.

I'm sitting in my seat enjoying myself when I hear my name. I open my eyes to find Damien standing there. I sit up straight as tingles move through my body, "Hey".

He takes a seat next to me as if he fits into the scene. "Well don't you look nice. I like your hair".

I smile at his complement. I didn't talk to him yesterday like I said I would. I wonder if he thought I was trying to push him away.

"So what did you do yesterday after I left?", I wonder.

He shrugs, "Nothing really, took a nap. Studied, stuff like that ".

I nod. The mood feels awkward now, "Thank you for coming tonight, I really appreciate it ".

He reaches for my hand squeezing it as he stares into my eyes. I read some hurt in his, lust still lurking in his depths. I bite my lip as I fight the urge to touch his face. I need to start acting like a engaged woman.

Looking up I see Alexis coming so I take my hand back, "Hey, this is Damien. Damien this is my best friend Alexis".

He stands up to greet her. They shakes hands exchanging plesentries. I always want Alexis to like whatever guy I'm interested in. She liked Chris the moment he walked into the room, it doesn't look like she's taking to Damien.

I stand up, my nails finally dry, "Lets go to lunch", I offer. Their attention moves back to me as they agree.

We go to Red Lobster ordering something small. Tonight's dinner was supposed to be four corse. Sharing a dish with Alexis, I don't eat much. As Damien talks about something, my mind drifts to Chris.

We've been texting since I left and his conversation is down right dirty. I take it as his reaction to Damien and possibly Troy. He told me he wants to get married to me as soon as possible so he can take me somewhere private and end this celebecy he forced himself into after he slept with me.

This is news to me. Why did he choose to do that?. I ask him this but he wouldn't answer me. He kept bringing up our first time making it hard for me to not think about it. Tingles shoot through my body at the memory. I fight to keep my eyes open as the memories come to the front center of my mind.

Chris had taken me to dinner at the most expensive restaurant on the island. We were seated in a private room in the back. One table sitting in the middle of the room, wine chilling next to it. I looked up at him wondering what was going through his mind to make him do this.

He pulls out my chair so I can sit down. Feeling incredibly guarded I sit down. He sat across from me in all his delicious glory, seeing my face he laughed. "Don't be so suspicious. I thought this would be fun for us, we've been here for a month and we've spent every night in my room watching tv and ordering take out".

I relaxed a little. Dinner went smoothly and of course he was right, it was nice to get out the room. We shared a dish followed by dessert, I really had fun. When dinner was over we decided to walk back to the rental house. He held my hand as we walked quietly, he wasn't being his usual self and I once again wondered what was on his mind.

The beach stretched out beside us like a black hole that made noise. I pulled us to a stop so I could listen to it. Chris moved behind me wrapping his arms around my chest as he rested his cheek against mine. Being that close to Chris always put me on edge I just never said anything.

I liked the rush of adrenaline he gave me whenever he touched me like this.

We stood that way. Listening to the peaceful crash of the waves across the white sand. All was quiet until he asked if he could try something. I looked up to him wondering what it was. I was surprised at how intense his green eyes were trained on my face.

At least I thought it was my face he was starting at. It's then I realized he was leaning toward me and I didn't know what to do, I knew he was going to kiss me by the look etched on his face.

He stopped inches from my lips giving me time to pull away but I didn't, I was curious to know what it felt like to kiss him. I closed my eyes waiting for him to close the distance between our lips. He dragged out the anticipation before he finally kissed me making fireworks go off behind my eye lids.

I was too stunned to react at first and he gave me time before he started working his lips against mine. I turned in his arms so I could wrap mine around his neck to bring him closer. He tasted amazing. He tasted of sweet wine and Chris, if that was even a possible taste.

I'm not sure how long we kissed but he had to forced himself from me so he could take my hand to pull me behind him. I didn't ask where we were going, I had a pretty good idea what was on his mind.

What's probably been on his mind all night. Now it was on mine and we couldn't get to the house fast enough.

When we finally got there he took me to his bedroom turning on the bedside lamp. He pulled me back into his arms to kiss me again. My fingers grabbed ahold of his hair as he kissed down my throat. His fingers were busy dragging the zipper to my dress down then pushed the straps off my shoulders so it slid down my body.

He then hoisted my up as he came back to my lips. He laid me on the bed pulling from me so he could take his shirt off. I sat up reaching for his belt. I found it incredibly sexy to undress men.

He stood there assessing me, his usually bright green eyes were incredibly dark. When his pants were undone he pushed me back into the bed covering my body with his as he pushed my legs apart.

I took his face in my hands so I could pull his lips back to mine. I don't remember ever feeling as hot as I was in that moment. I didn't think about the fact that I was a virgin or that he was a couple years older than me or that this could end our friendship and I didn't care. My body told me this was the right thing to do. Chris was meant to be my first.

He took a hold of my lace covered breast as he moved down to my throat to suck on the sensitive skin there. I moaned, my fingers exploring his smooth back. He squeezed my breast making me gasp as he pulled down my other cup so he could toy with my nipple. My breathing was embarrassingly loud as his lips trailed down my stomach, he dipped his tongue in my navel moaning at the taste, "You taste better than I thought you would", he whispered pinning me down with such an intense look I was left breathless.

I was too young to see it was pure desire just like I was too young to see he was in love with me. He continued on to my panties, he took a deep wiff and I wondered what my arousal smelled like to him. His fingers wrapped around the band of my panties and locking his eyes with mine he slowly pulled them down.

I was very self conscious about what he was going to see. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. His eyes were so mezmorizing I didn't see him throw my panties somewhere in the room.

Keeping his eyes on mine he took my foot and kissed every toe in turn before he kissed the bottom working his way up my leg until he reached my thigh. He then moved to my other foot giving it equal attention. I had no idea my feet could be such a turn on.

Pushing my knees to my chest, he told me he was going to taste me. His head dipped down to my sex. I didn't know what to expect as he kissed me there. As soon as he sucked my nub into his mouth I was lost.

I relaxed my legs on his back so I could grab his hair. I felt I needed something to hold on to and my legs weren't going to cut it. His tongue did wonderful things to me that I will never forget for as long as I live. I know I had to be yanking his hair by the roots by the time he slipped a single finger inside me.

"Open your eyes", he said pulling away. They snapped open at the loss of his finger. He stood up and took his pants off as his eyes drank in my naked body. I was panting for him now and I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

Finally he climbed back onto the bed taking his place between my legs, "This is going to hurt but I'll try to make it as easy as I can for you", he promised.

I nodded as I pulled him down to kiss me again, I wasn't nervous. I don't know why I felt he knew exactly what he was doing. I guess he was trying to make it quick, one second he was kissing me, the next he was inside me. I gasped at the sudden intrusion. He didn't move, he waited for me to get use to his size.

He watched my face as he slowly eased out of me. "God, your tight. How do you feel baby?", he groaned.

He'd never called me baby before that moment and I liked it. That became his permanent nickname for me. I nodded I was alright and he pushed back into me as he balanced himself on his hands so he could watch what he was doing. I watched too and the difference between our skin complexion really turned me on.

He pulled back again and I saw my virginity on him. I wondered if that was a slight turn off for him, he pushed back inside me with a little more force as he grunted. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he looked up at me, his eyes no longer held any version of green. I don't know how that was possible but they looked stormy gray.

He leaned back down so he could kiss me as he pushed deeper inside me, my fingers clung to his hair as his tongue tasted my mouth. He took my hands from his hair, pinning them down as he sped up, "Am I hurting you?", he asked. I shook my head wanting this feeling. It was hard to explain, but I knew if he stopped I would feel uncomfortably incomplete.

He groaned as he used more force. I was so close it was almost painful, I moaned his name as everything came crashing around me.

"Oh fuck", I heard him gasp as he reached his release too. He pushed himself deep inside me before he collapsed on me. We were both out of it for a few minutes. I was aware he was laying in the crook of my neck still buried deep inside me. I then realized he didn't wear a condom.

I was pretty sure I didn't have to worry about anything but it would have been nice if he wore protection.

After some time he pulled out of me making me cringe at the loss. He pulled me into his arms were I made myself comfortable. He mumbled something but I was too spent to pay attention to him.

"Hello, earth to Gabby? Are you ready to go?", I frown as I look to Alexis.

"What?", I said totally confused. I see her and Damien are already standing. I shake my head as I stand up too. "Yeah I'm ready". I didn't realized how lost in thought I was.

Outside I tell Damien to go ahead and go home to get ready for dinner tonight, I call the driver who says he'll would pick us up shortly. "What were you thinking about in there?" Alexis asks.

I shake my head slightly embarrassed by them, "Just the wedding and stuff", I lie, I really hope she believed that. She makes a face that said she didnt, I force a smile just as the car pulls up.

I quickly get in the car to get away from her scrutinizing eyes. I pull out my phone as we ride back to the house. Chris texted me the whole time I was lost in thought, his text messages not too far off from what I was thinking about. His last text asked me to meet him in our room when I got home.

His words sent such violent tingles through my body I had to suppress a deep moan that wanted to come out. I bite my lip as I look out the window to hide just how turned on and needy I have become for my fiancé. All without him actually touching my body.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling up out side the house, my insides melt with anticipation. I follow Alexis inside while she tells me shes going to catch a quick nap before the lady comes with my dresses. I smile telling her I'll see her then. Walking to my room I nervously twist my fingers together.

I stop in front of the door, reaching for the door knob I hesitate. Taking a few deep breath to settle my nerves, I open the door to find the room dark. I creep in seeing Chris on the bed with his arm over his eyes. I quickly close the door and sit my purse on a near by chair before joining him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming", he said sitting up. "You didn't answer my text messages".

I bite my lip as I try to fight the tingles shooting through my body as I sit on the bed, "I was a little...distracted".

He moves closer to me, "Is that my fault?".

I smile to myself, "A little bit"

He kisses my cheek before he moves off the bed, "Were you turned on? Do you want me?"

I wonder where hes going with this, "I always want you", is my answer.

He comes around to my side of the bed and pulls me up, "Good, I'm tired of waiting. You already belong to me".

I'm about to ask what he's talking about but he turns me around going for the button of my pants to unsnap it so he can push them down along with my panties.

He then leans me foward onto my hands as he takes my waist, next thing I know he's pushing himself into me making me cry out in surprise. "Ooh fuck, you feel as good as the first time". He rotates his hips against me before pushing deeper inside me. I gasp as I feel how deep he is, that it doesn't hurt like it would have if I were still on birth control.

He slowly pulls out of me then slams back in making me jolt forward each time he does it. "I was going to wait until we're married to teach you this lesson but now is as good a time as any", he grunts pounding into me a couple more times before pulling out so he can turn me to face him.

He takes my face so he can kiss me. I'm surprised to see just how possessive Chris really is. His erection stabs into my stomach where he will place a baby boy one day. His arms wrap around my waist so he can lift me up, I quickly wrap my legs his waist.

He goes to sit down in one of the chairs where he slouches down. He turns me back around so I'm not facing him. He lifts my hips to slam me down on his length. I scream out in surprise as he continues to pound my insides as he begins talking again.

"I didn't take your virginity so you could fuck other dick heads who didn't intend to stick around". He slouches down lower in the seat changing the angle so he can go deeper inside me.

He's holding my wrists behind my back so I'm leaning back supporting myself on his chest. "This is mine. I do as I please with what's mine".

I didn't know he was so bothered about me being with other men. "Say it Gabby, say your mine", he grunts impailing me to his body.

I'm going out of my mind with my new found pleasure but he told me to say something, what was it again. Oh yeah, "I belong to you", I whimper.

"That's right, no one else is allowed to have you. Not ever", he lets my wrists go to take hold of my waist so he can finish me off. I am so close I can taste it.

His tight grip on my hips is my undoing and I experience the most mind blowing orgasm I have ever had. When I come down I find myself laying back on Chris's shoulder. "Do you understand?", he gently asks.

"You belong with me like I belong with you".

I turn my head to at look him, "I've wanted you for so long Chris".

He shoots me a look of confusion, "You have?".

I nod as I touch his face in my hand. I've loved him for so long I began projecting my feelings for him onto other men that showed interest in me. I need him like I need air.

He kisses me. A kiss that seares itself onto my lips like a brand. A knock ruins our special moment, "Miss. Scott, a Sarah Roades is here with your dress choices".

Chris and I share an intense look before he lets me up. No words are needed now. We understand each other better than we had before. I don't want to leave now but I have to, I find my pants so I can put them back on, Chris's eyes are trained on me as I do this.

I take a deep breath before I leave the room. Out in the too bright hall way it feels like I just woke up from a dream but I know it's real because my wrists hurt a little from his tight grip.

I smile to myself as I make my way to the living room. There I find Alexis already looking though a rack of dresses. "Hey, don't you already have an outfit for tonight?".

"That doesn't mean I can't look at yours". I shake my head as I pull out a white dress.

"All these colors. However will I choose?", I ask to no one in particular.

"That's why I'm here. Hi, I'm Sarah Roades. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Scott". I turn around to find a stunning brunette walking in with Melanie close behind.

I force a smile as I turn back to the dress in my hands. It's only March, this dress would look way too tacky for the dinner.

"Do you have a style in mind Miss. Scott?", Sarah asks joining me.

I shake my head as I continue looking. I don't really want her help. She's way too pretty for my liking. I know that sounds shallow of me but I can't help it.

I continue looking through the assortment of dresses until I find a dress that screams my name. It's long sleeve stormy gray and black. The bodice and sleeves of the dress are stormy gray and the rest is black. The black skirt flowed from the bottom of the bodice to my knee, I know I have to have it. The stormy gray almost matches Chris's eyes when he's turned on.

"I like this one", I announce holding it up. Sarah approaches me to take a look.

"Oh yes, this is very popular. Would you like to pick out some more dresses for fun?". I shake my head no.

I haven't really spoken to her and Melanie is giving me a look. I bite my lip and swallow my pride, "No, this will be fine. May I call you in case I ever need a dress?".

She beams as she goes for her purse, "Of course you can. Just give me a call and I will bring over my latest line up". She pulls out a card and gives it to me.

"Thank you Sarah, I'll be sure to call you again". She smiles her thanks as some people come in to remove the racks of dresses. It's finally time to get ready for dinner.

Melanie, Alexis and I head back to our rooms. Back in my room I find Chris had opened the cutains letting in the afternoon light. I hang my dress up in the closet then look for my favorite pair of black thigh highs and my black heals. I pick jewelry that both matched the dress and would please Chris. Coming out the closet I hear the shower water, I remove my clothes so I can join him. I slowly open the door finding his back to me, I slip in the bathroom softly shutting the door before I climb in to wrap my arms around his waist. "That was fast", he laugh.

I hug him close as I breathe in the smell of his body wash. "It wasn't hard to find the perfect dress". Chris turns to wrap me in his arms, careful not to get my hair wet and he kisses me.

"You're just as perfect with nothing on", he mumbles against my lips. I kiss him again making it deeper, my fingers cling to his hair. His kiss sends a sudden wave of adrenaline through my blood making me want a lot more but I'm pretty sure we don't have the time.

He's the one that pulls away first, looks like he's the one with the control. His eyes blaze as he looks into my eyes with so much adornment my insides melt. "I love you Mrs. Harrington".

Time seems to stand still after he utters those words. It's one thing to get engaged and plan a wedding. It's a whole other thing to hear your married name. "We're not married yet", I mumble.

He kisses my forehead before he pulls away, "Married or not, you're still a Harrington".

I bite my lip as I reach for my wash cloth to begin washing. We finish and get out putting lotion on each other. He picks out a set of underwear he likes on me and I pick out his boxer briefs. I have on my underwear, thigh highs and heals by this time. I'm not much good with putting on make up so I keep it basic.

When I'm satisfied with my make up I go to put my dress on. Chris and I are completely dressed now, he's staring at me with a renewed hunger. I can practically read his mind, he wants to tare this dress off and continue what happened earlier, he can't stop staring at me. I smile as I grab my purse, "Looks like you like my dress".

He doesn't answer me, he just watches me with a look I can't place. A knock comes to the door then.

Opening the door I find Alexis standing there in a deep purple dress that hugs her body like a glove, "Are you guys ready? Everyone is waiting".

Chris comes up behind me placing his arm around my waist, "Lets go then". We walk down stairs where I get another surprise. My family waits with Melanie and Mr. Harrington.

"Wow, look at you all grown up", my Uncle Richard teases.

I know I have a big stupid grin on my face as I move from Chris's hold on me. He brought my whole family to Seattle, even my mom and soon to be step dad is here and she hates air planes.

"Hey guys. I can't believe your here", I laugh hugging my Aunt Kim and everyone else one at a time.

"Well we couldn't miss the most important day of your life", my Aunt Karen said hugging me close.

I nod my head, the most important day of my life is in a couple monthes. Tonight is just the start of it. Chris takes me back by his side as he announces we'll be late if we don't get moving.

Out side there are two limos that we pile into them. On the drive to whatever hotel this dinner is being held in, I look around at my family here to support me. I know for a fact not all of them are okay with the idea of an arranged marriage but I think them seeing me happy puts them at ease. Besides they all love Chris, it's not like I'm marrying a total stranger.

The dinner is being held at the Westin Seattle. The place is already packed with paprazii and guest. I begin to get nervous about being the center of attention in this.

Our limo pulls up to the part in the crowd and we're let out. Camras snap here and there. Actually they're going off everywhere. I'm very glad I have Chris to hold on to. I hear his name being called from the crowd in all directions, some wanted to know what he was going to do with the company, others wanted to know who I am. Chris doesn't answer anyone, he keeps walking until we're safely inside. "I know that was a bit overwhelming, you'll get use to it though", he says kissing my forehead.

I take a breath as he leads me into the banquet hall of the hotel. There are at least one hundred guests already here and there are still guests pouring in.

Chris takes me around to introduce me to some of his cauleegs and the borde which will be reporting to him Monday morning. He introduces me to his good friend Nicholas Carter who owns a string of hotels, this hotel happens to be his.

Chris has been taking me around the party for a good hour, finally he pulls me onto the dance floor. His arm wraps around my waist pulling me close as he takes my left hand in his. I rested my head against his chest as I enjoy this short moment we have to ourselves.

"You're doing great baby", he mumbles in my ear.

I breathe in a deep breath, "I learned from the best". That makes him laugh as he pulls my fingers to his lips to kiss them. Just then we hear someone call out Chris's name. I look up to find a red head walking toward us. She's drop dead gorgeous, wearing an all black form fitting dress that showed off her perfect figure. When she's close enough I see she has striking blue eyes that can stop any man's heart.

"Hello Jennifer. It's been a while", Chris greets. She totally ignores me as she kisses both of his cheeks.

"It sure has. I can't believe you're active CEO after tonight. Are you staying here or are you heading a different office?", she flips her long fire red hair over her shoulder as she talks.

"We're moving to New York", he answers gesturing to me.

Her pretty face frowns as her eyes finally land on me, "Oh, hello".

I smile my hello, she obviously doesn't like me, "Aren't you going to introduce us Chris?", she asks.

Chris pulls me closer, "This is my best friend Gabrielle Scott. Gabby, this is Jennifer Kingsley. She's the heir to the Kingsley bank company".

I hold my hand out to her but she doesn't take it, apparently her nails are more important. "How do you do", she says icily.

I can only smile, my annoyance with her is starting to build but I keep it in check for the sake of Chris. It's time for us to go, "It was nice meeting you Rebecca", I said on purpose. Her eyes flash as I pull Chris away.

He chuckles when we're out of ear shot, "Rebecca?", I smile as I shrug acting like I really did forget her name.

"Who is she?", I wonder out of curiosity.

"A friend from high school. We bump into each other every few years".

I nod as someone announces dinner is served. He turns me in the direction of the dinning room. As we're walking I see Damien talking to Alexis. I forgot all about him and it's only been a few hours since I last saw him. Chris doesn't let me go say hi, he leads me into the big room and over to a long table where his parents and my mom and step dad are already sitting. The table is different from the other round tables.

The table is in front of a ceiling high window that looks over the garden and pool area. Mr and Mrs. Harrington sit at one end of the table and my parents sit at the other end leaving two seats in the middle for us. Chris pulls my seat out for me before he takes his spot next to me taking my hand and sitting them on the table. Everyone finds their seats which takes some time.

After everyone is finally seated Mr. Harrington stands up with his wine glass, making everyone quiet down. "Friends, family, my loyal coleegs. Thank you all for coming out to celebrate this great moment. The night I step down and give my position to my only son, Christopher", he rose his flute to Chris and Chris rose his in turn.

The crowd claps their hands as Mr. Harrington continues, "It is a great tradition starting with my great, great, great grandfather who passed Harrington Incorporated onto his son and his son after until my father passed it on to me. I have served as CEO for almost Twenty five years and I can honestly say I am proud to pass the legacy onto my son, may he take Harrington Incorporated to new, higher levels".

The room claps again as Chris stands up, "Thank you father. I won't disappoint you", he looks down to me signaling he's about to announce our engagement. He pulls my hand so I stand up along side him, "Everyone, I would like to introduce Gabrielle Scott. My fiancé".

The room is uterly quiet. I look out over the crowd, the feeling of judgment strong. Someone in the back had to start clapping for others to join in. Finally the whole room is clapping but it's too late, the pause said it all.

They aren't happy Christopher Harrington took a black woman as his bride.


	6. Chapter 6

I guess I didn't want to admit just how different our world's really are. Chris was my best friend so I didn't see him any different than anyone else who came into my life, and now we're getting married and his peers are judging me, they probably think Chris knocked me up and he's trying to keep the family name clean by marrying me. My imagination is going wild as we all eat. The room is alive with conversation and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one not talking.

I'm not even hungry anymore. Chris picks up on my mood and he takes my hand so he can kiss it. He leans close as to make sure no one can hear, "Don't worry about what happened, I love you and that's all that matters". I look at him and he rubs his nose against mine.

"I love you too" I whisper. He then gets a look in his eye and stands up pulling me with him. The room goes quite again as he clears his throat.

"I realize this may come as a shock to you all. Taking a black woman as my wife but should it matter what color she is?".

I touch his shoulder in an attempt to stop him. He doesn't have to do this for me. "I am in love with this beautiful woman and she loves me. She isn't going anywhere". The room is silent but only for a split second until they clap for him standing up for me.

An elderly man stands up, "When is the wedding young Harrington?".

Now is my chance to speak for the first time tonight, "June fourth of this year". Chris looks at me in surprise, as does my mother and his parents.

"Three months?", he ask.

I nod squeezing his hand in mine, "I want to be married to you as soon as possible".

He chuckles, "That can be arranged".

We sit back down and the vibe feels a little better. Dinner continues without any other problems. Chris shows me off on the dance floor and a lot of people congradulate us.

WE DON'T LEAVE until after midnight. Chris and I ride back in a private car he called for us. The rest of our party has gone home. Thinking back to the party I realize we will be judged about our relationship a lot. But it isn't their business.

During the night Damien asked to dance with me. Chris allowed it using the excuse he had people to talk to anyway. Damien takes me expertly in his arms spinning me around on the dance floor making me laugh. "Well Mrs. Soon-to-be Harrington, I just want to say congratulations and I hope I'm invited to the wedding".

My smile grew as I nodded my head at him, "Of course you're invited sir".

His gray eyes darkened as he spun me around again, "Be careful with your words young lady. They may get you in trouble".

I was only teasing him but I decide to take it a little farther, "Trouble is my middle name sir". I emphasized the sir part so he knew I was being serious.

He pulled me close as he groaned in my ear. I laughed at him, "I'm just teasing. I'll be a good girl".

"I wish you were my girl".

My smile fades away, I dont know if he's serious or not. He knows we can't be together, I am publicly promised to another. "Did you miss me?", I wondered.

He slept with me the night before he had to leave for Seattle and he never tried to get in touch with me until I told him I was in Seattle. That was over a month ago.

"Yes, I missed you. Did you miss me?", he asks.

I stared in his eyes thinking of all the times I tried to reach out to him only to be ignored. "Yes. I missed you very much", I answered.

The mood shifted then. He knows he hurt my feelings by ignoring me. "I'm sorry about not keeping in contact like I said I would"

I shrugged my shoulders as the music track moved to a slow song. Damien slows down pulling me closer. Or as close as he could without being obvious, "You don't believe me", he observed.

Just then I wanted the conversation and dance to be over, "Not really. No", I admitted.

Damien stopped completely, his expression hurt, his gray eyes searching my brown ones. I look away at the happy couples dancing around us. I wanted to be in Chris's arms again. "I'm going to go find Chris now, you'll get an invitation for the wedding", I say pulling away.

His grip tightens on me as he starts dancing again. "Now hold on a minute. You knew exactly what you were doing when you texted me and then slept with me. Again. Don't act brand new because you're going to be rich".

I kept a straight face as he leads us around the dance floor. I'm not sure what his point is, I told him what was going on. I thought we had agreed to be friends. I smile at people who make eye contact with me, all the while looking for Chris so he can come save me. "This has nothing to do with my social status, we had a night of fun, I don't regret it".

He spun me off the dance floor. He took my hand leading me into the hallway, "I don't regret it either but you made me realize something I'm not ready to let go of yet. I want-"

"We can't be together Damien. It's not going to happen. There's you, and then there's me, an engaged woman to a powerful CEO. I'm not leaving him. Ever, now please let me go".

Damien stared at me for a long second before he lets go and stepped away from me. There were no more words between us. His eyes lingered on me for a couple more seconds then he turned and walked away leaving me alone making me feel like it would be the last time I ever spoke to him.

Chris pulls up in front of a different place then where I thought we were going. "Where are we?", I ask as we get out. Chris wraps me in his arms as he directs me towards the door,

"This is my house. Mom and dad got it for me when I turned twenty two. I didn't want to move in without you".

I look up at the two story house surrounded by nothing but peace and quiet. I smile at it, "I thought we're moving to New York?".

He turns me around so he can kiss me, "We are, this will be our get away from reality".

He kisses me again and I know there is a double meaning to his words, "Are we getting away from reality right now?"

"We are, I want to make love to my fiancé in our home", he whispers kissing down my throat.

"Sounds like the perfect get away to me", I smile. He chuckles as he kisses me again. Taking my hand he takes me inside turning on only the foyer lights.

"You can see the rest of the house in the morning". He says pulling me towards the stairs. I follow him up to the bed room where he made love to me. Again and again and again.

His want for me is insatiable but I keep up as best I can. I can't help thinking he's trying to get me pregnant before I can even get down the aisle. After the final time I'm resting on top of him, I'm way too tired to move to the cool part of the bed. Chris skims his fingers along my spine humming a soft melody in my ear.

I'm half asleep when I remember our conversation earlier, "Why did you decide to become celibate after we slept together?", I ask softly.

Chris sighs as he wraps his arms around me, "Because I thought it would be best", I can tell he doesn't want to explain it but I'm very curious.

"Come on, tell me", I urge.

He sighs again deeply before saying, "The morning after we slept together, while you were still sleeping I got up and went to talk to my parents about me claiming you then and there even though you were only fifteen. When I told them we made love, they weren't very happy about it.

"My mom asked if I used protection and when I said no, that I didn't see the point. Her and dad almost went off. They said you needed to grow up with as normal a life as possible because after you turned twenty that would be it. You would be mine for life but it couldn't happen before. You had to be a normal girl.

"I don't think they counted on you getting pregnant being the normal life they had hoped for but it happened and we all love Jaden as if he were really part of the family, I mean his is through you but he's not mine and", he pauses for a very long time.

I lean up to see why, "And what?", I press.

He reaches up so he can trace my bottom lip with his finger, "And that really hurt me. That it wasn't me, but another man that put a beautiful baby inside you. You have no idea how much I wished I was the father of your baby. Every time I saw you all beautiful and pregnant I wished the baby was mine. That you were mine".

His dislike for Troy is becoming clear but I can tell he has more to say so I keep quiet. "At the baby shower when I realized the baby was really coming into our lives I made the decision to be there as a father figure for him. I didn't care he wasn't mine, I loved him like I love you. Whatever he needs I want to be there to give it to him. I knew you and Troy weren't going to last so I waited, I didn't want to force you to leave him for me. That would be a sour start to our marriage and I didn't want that". He grew quiet then as we stare into each others eyes.

Green to brown.

"I don't want you to adopt him. We're going to have a beautiful baby boy of our own some day".

Chris rolls over so we're on our sides, "Jaden is still going to be in our lives, he'll be a big brother".

I nod. I began thinking out everything, I will be a mother of two kids by two different men, something I never wanted. Jaden will go between me and Troy while the child I'll share with Chris will always be there. I wonder how that will make Jaden feel, sharing different moments with one parent at a time.

I need to convince Troy to move to New York with us. I cuddle under Chris as he restes his cheek against my forehead after he kisses it. We fell asleep this way.

THE NEXT MORNING I wake up with the annoyance of being too hot. I open my eyes to find Chris wrapped around me like a vice. He looks so childish, his dark hair, that is still too long, fell in his face. His cheek restes against my chest while the rest of his body is draped over mine. I move my legs to find one of his separated them.

I shake my head thinking it's no use moving, I know he doesn't always get a good night's rest. My fingers move to his hair as I think about how I'm going to convince Troy to move to New York.

He's not one to take free money hand outs and that annoys me. He should jump at opportunities like that if it means he has a better chance of providing for Jaden.

I know he will turn me down but I really hope he will see it my way this time. It's better for Jaden to have both his parents somewhat together in his life. I know not having my parents in my life confused me as I grew up.

Father popping up every couple of years, mother living in a different city. It was all very confusing and I don't want that for Jaden if I can prevent it.

I look over at the bedside clock to see it's after seven. I only slept for three hours, how depressing but then it's Chris's fault for being so clingy. He gives off a lot of body heat when he's sleeping and he's bigger than me, so not only is he giving off a lot of body heat but he's suffocating me with it too.

I shake my head again, I believe it's time for him to wake up too. I pull away jolting him awake as he pulls me back, "Where are you going?", he asks groggly.

"You are killing me over here", I laugh.

He lean up to see what I'm talking about, "Too hot?", he asks looking back at me. I make a face that makes him laugh. "I'm sorry. You know I sleep better if I'm touching you".

I look down at our tangled body's then back at him, "This is not touching, it's suffocation", I exclaime.

He laughs again before leaning down to kiss me, "Good morning to you too Mrs. Harrington".

My body tingles at his words, "Likewise Mr. Harrington", I greet. He leans down once more to kiss me before he detangles himself from me. I stretch out my body and it feels so good.

"How about some breakfast?", he asks pulling on his pants. He throws me his tee shirt that I put on as I look for my panties. "Forget them", he says pulling me off the bed. I frown as he leads me downstairs, why can't I put my panties back on?.

Back in the foyer I get my first look at the house. It's pretty bare. I can see a livingroom across the hall but Chris heads down the hall that opens to another hall. It looks like the walls are white through out the house.

Chris leads me through a coridoor that leads to the dinning room and finally the kitchen. I stop in my tracks at the sight of it.

I think it's the biggest room in the house. To my left a window look out on a huge lake. I smile at the thought of playing down there with Jaden. I walk in farther to see the kitchen lead back to the livingroom. "Looks like we'll have to redecorate the entire place. How many bedrooms is it?" I ask sitting at the island while Chris goes to the refigorator to get me some juice.

"Five, the garage in the back of the house has a small apartment on top. He hands me the juice and I drink some while I look around the kitchen. This place could be our summer home.

Chris begins pulling out pots and pans so he can begin cooking. I already know he's going to make pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon.

I think about Alexis and I get up to go find my purse, "Where are you going? I was about to show off my cooking skills".

"I'm just getting my phone. Don't get your knickers in a twist", I giggle in a bad British accent.

I move back through the house and up the stairs. I find our room and where I had dropped my purse. I take my phone out to find Damien has called and texted me through the night. I think about ignoring then but a text came in from him. I open it

*I know I said some fucked up shit but I was just pissed. Please call me*

I haven't had a chance to read his messages, or listen to his voice mails and it sounds like I don't want to. I sit on the bed, my thumb hovering over the call button. I bite my lip as I press call.

"Gabby, thank God. Listen about last night I'm so sorry. I understand what you're saying, I get it I do. I shouldn't have put you in that position, I don't even have an excuse for my behavior".

I let him talk before I decide on how to handle this. "Damien, thank you for calling. I thought for sure I was never going to speak to you again. The way you looked at me", I can't help but pause at the memory.

"I'm sorry, you rejected me and I was hurt. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgive me?".

I pause, should I tell him I didn't read any of his messages, or listen to his voice mails. I decide against it, it sounds like he's finally accepting the situation and we can get past this. "Ok, I'll forgive you but no more talk about us. We're only friends", I explain for the final time.

He pauses before he takes a deep breath, "I won't say anything more", he promised.

I see nothing more to talk about so I tell him I have to go. Going back down stairs I smell fresh strawberry pancakes, I'm starving. Chris is flipping the bacon when I come back in.

"Everything alright?", he asks turning to me.

I nod as I take a piece of bacon that's already cooked, "I had to explain to Damien there is nothing between us".

Chris leans on the counter giving me a look and I know he's about to scold me, "Did you not think he would get a little attached after you slept with him again?".

I shrug as I swallow, "He didn't get attached the first time. I didn't see the harm in it".

Chris shakes his head, "Baby, he liked you the first time he got you in bed and you just gave him a reason to acknowledge those feelings. Sex isn't just sex for guys like him. He was more attracted to you then you think".

I frown as the bacon begins to sizzle. He turns to attend to them. I know he's right, I messed up and gave Damien mixed signals. I used him to deal with the fact I'm suddenly engaged to a rich man and that I'm not as normal girl as I thought I was.

Breakfast is finished. Chris feads me as we talk about the wedding. "So I'm going to ask your mom to help me with my dress. What do you think the theme should be?", I ask swallowing a mouth full of eggs.

Chris leans back in contemplation, "Well the wedding is going to be in Italy during the spring so maybe we can work with colors instead", he suggests.

I think about it, I'm not very good at themes anyway. "What colors though, I know my dress is going to be white. Maybe your suite can also be white".

He ponders my idea before nodding in approval, "I like it. So white and how about royal blue?".

I already like the direction this wedding is going in, "And light green", I put in staring into his green eyes. He smiles knowing I'm going off his eyes. "Your vest should be light green and I'll wear something royal blue", I go on and on about ideas that pop in my head.

He likes most of them and threw in some himself. He tells me once we get to New York he's going to call a friend of his who is apparently a very good wedding planer. I agree with him until I realize he said we and not he.

"Wait what?", I ask.

He smiles that smile that tells me I caught him in something, "I'm coming with you to Roanoke. I am going to be there for you every step of the way".

I take his hand and he pulls my ring finger to his lips. "You are too good to me. I just might get used to it", I tease.

He moves his arms around me so he can nuzzle my neck, "That's the point baby". He kisses the soft spot beneath my ear making me bite my lip. He then pulls me into his lap so he can get a better angle at my throat, I gladly tip my head back for him as his lips travel down the colum of my neck.

"Again?", I gasp.

Chris turns me so I'm straddling him, "Again and again and again", he whispers pulling his shirt off my body. I knew we aren't going to make it back to his parents house until noon which is fine by me.

It's after one when we pull up in front of his parents house. "Our stuff is already on its way to New York, we just have our suit cases". I nod as I follow him inside.

In the foyer, he tells me he has to have a word with his dad. I go in search of Alexis who texted me saying she's in the backyard. On my way Melanie steps in front of me, she doesn't look very happy.

"Is something wrong?", I ask confused.

"No, because I know Chris doesn't care but I care. How could you cheat on him?", she crosses her arms waiting for my answer.

My body begins to heat up, I guess they noticed I didn't come back Thursday night. "It was my way of dealing with what's going on. I mean this was forced on me how was I supposed to take it?".

"Like a young lady, you can't act like some kind of tramp in this family Gabrielle. Do you know why I chose you before you were born?", she asks. I shake my head still wondering that myself.

"Come in here", she gestures to the living room. She sits down before continuing, "Aside from my suspiciousions that you were a girl you come from a very good, wholesome family. I scolded Chris about taking your virginity but I didn't think you would take other suitors. I most definitely didn't think you would be so careless as to get pregnant at age seventeen".

I frown trying to process her words, "Are you judging me", I ask.

She shakes her head, "I'm just talking to you Gabby", she pauses as she stares at me. Her green eyes reminding me of Chris, she reaches out twirling some of my hair around her finger, "Clark and I named you. I know your grandmother takes credit for naming you but it was me and Clark. We wanted a daughter and we were going to name her Gabrielle but it didn't really work out that way".

I'm a tad surprised, "Really?".

She smiles for the first time, "Yes, we tried for a daughter until Miss. Von came into our lives pregnant and looking for a second job. She was hired on the spot and she was so good with Chris. Then she stole from us and I felt the only way to make her pay and secure Chris a bright future was to form an arranged marriage between you and him. I knew you would be the perfect wife for him and I still think that, just don't sleep around anymore.

"You need to have a legit child by Chris and no one else. Do you understand?", she wonders.

I nod my head feeling very cheap at that moment. "I'm sorry", I mumble. She moves closer putting her arm around my shoulder.

"It's perfectly okay. I know Chris is very lenient with you because we told him to, but I also know he's very possessive of you. I'm not sure how that fits together but it does. I'm glad you love my son".

I feel like we're having a mother in law daughter in law moment. So I ask, "Could you help me with something?".

She nods her head as Chris comes in to lean on the wall. "Well, I was wondering if you could help me pick my dress out since that's your expertise".

She laughs, "Of course. Do you already have an idea for it?".

"I do, but let's talk about it some time this week", I said standing to take Chris's waiting hand. He pulls me to his side.

"That's when I will talk to you also Mother. See you next month". Melanie stands kissing us both on the cheek before wishing us a safe trip. Chris leads me into the hallway and to the front door where Alexis waits.

"Thanks for leaving me alone last night", she teases following us out to the car.

"I'm sorry. I had a lot of people to be introduced to", I explaine getting in the passenger side.

Chris takes the wheel and we're off to the airport. Next stop Roanoke, Virginia. Alexis talks about her night telling me Damien was brooding the entire time, she had to get him talking so he would stop staring at me and Chris. I frown as I look over to Chris, he looks cool and collected on the surface but I know that annoyed him. He probably would have taken it out on me in his new sexual way if Alexis wasn't here.

I look back out the window wondering what Damien is doing in that moment, then I dismiss the thought. I'm a happily engaged woman, I don't need to be worried about other men.

Just Christopher Justin Harrington.


	7. Chapter 7

It's dark when we land. Alexis and I share the only room on the jet while Chris stayed up front. He gently kisses me awake saying we're home. I look up to him with a lazy smile, "Hi", I whisper.

He kisses me again then moves away, "Up up up, come on", he says. I sit up to find Alexis already up and getting her stuff together. I stretch out my body as I stand up.

"I'm up, I'm up", I mumble.

In the car I lean against Chris, it's after two in the morning and I'm still sleepy.

We check into the Marriott hotel booking the presidential suite. Lucky for us it has two bedrooms. Alexis wishes us a good night before retreating to her own room. She wants to be there when I pick up Jaden, then she will get on her flight back to North Carolina. Chris even booked her first class.

In our room Chris undresses me saying he been aching to feel my body against his, to feel my skin beneath his fingers. I'm greatful he did it for me. I'm just too tired. I climb in bed and sit down to watch Chris undress which wakes me up a little bit. I watch as his tight muscles ripple under his toned golden skin and I bite my lip remembering how it tastes. Shaking my head I turn off the bedside lamp, I want to be rested and he's a distraction.

I lay down facing the window so I won't be tempted into touching my fiancé. Of course through my sleep hazed mind I don't think about Chris climbing in beside me and pulling me against his body, "I don't ever want us to wear clothes to bed", he whispers in my ear. My body shutters as I fight back a groan.

"Is that so?", I ask. I don't dare turn to him, if I'm going to get any sleep I'm going to have to ignore him. He nuzzls my shoulder as he pushes his body against mine, "Please no, we have the rest of our lives for moments like this".

His body stills. I feel his mood shift. I don't want to turn to see his expression, I don't say no to him very often. A few beats pass before he rest his forehead against my shoulder, his hold tightening around my waist, "Good night baby", he whispers before loosening his hold on me.

I sigh inwardly before I close my eyes drifting off to sleep.

I WAKE UP the next morning to the sun light warming my skin. I slowly open my eyes focusing on the closet door across from me. I then notice I'm laying on Chris's chest, his arm securely around my waist holding me to him. A shiver runs down my body making me cuddle closer to his body, greatful for his warmth. For some reason the AC is cranked on high. I look up to see him already awake.

That's new.

"Good morning", I mumble. His eyes cut to me but he doesn't say anything. I frown remembering last night and I wonder if my rejection bothered him. "Are you mad at me?", I ask.

He also frowns as he thinks about my question. "No", he finally says. A wave of relief washes over me and I lean up to kiss him.

Of course a kiss with him is never just a kiss. His lips devoure mine and I move on top of him, his tongue probes my mouth as his hands roame over my body. He then takes hold of my face forcing me to look up so he has access to my throat. I sigh at the connection we share, I wouldn't have stopped him if I didn't already have things to do today. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to convince Troy to move with us to New York.

"You said no", he whispers against my skin. He pulls my lips back to his as he rolls over on top of me. His dominance is pushing through and I'm getting dragged under very quickly.

"Because we have the rest of our lives for moments like this. We don't need to rush", I pant. He stills and pulls back so he can see my face. I give him a look that tells him I know exactly what he is doing. His endless love making rounds ending with him deep inside me as a means to put my fertility to good use.

His shy smile peaks through, "You noticed", he said pressing his body against mine.

I give him a look, "Of course I did. You said you wanted to be married to me before we had sex and here we've had it six times".

He drops his head on my chest as he sighs loudly, "You provoked me. Twice", he added.

"How?", I demand.

He kisses a hot path down my body before he answers taking my hands with him so he has control over them. His tongue dipped into my navel and he groaned at the taste. "First, you slept with Damien after I proposed to you". He takes both my hands in one of his so he can touch my most private part with his free one. "Second, you took your birth control out". He kisses the inside of my thighs making me shiver with anticipation. I know what he is going to do and it sets my body on fire with that knowledge.

His incredibly dark green eyes flicker to mine as he presses his tongue against me. My eyes roll to the back of my head as pleasure over takes my body, "Eyes open and on me", he growls. It takes a lot of effort for me to open them to watch him have his way with me.

"You said no to me last night. That's not going to happen again, do you understand me?"

I don't know what side of him this is. Why didn't I notice how controlling he is?. Because he's always been the listener. I told him all my problems, all my hopes and dreams. He knew I wanted a complete family because I didn't grow up in one, he knows I am very submissive, that I'm up for just about anything. He knows my spots and he expertly uses them against me. His tongue pleasures me in ways I can't even describe and when I almost reach my peak he pulls away leaving me hanging.

I watch him move off the bed, "We better get ready and you better not touch yourself", he said over his shoulder. I lay there panting and totally annoyed. I bite my lip as I think about disobeying his orders but I can't bring myself to do it. I sit up staring at the bathroom door he's just gone through and left open telling me he wants me to join him after I get my witz together.

Shaking my head I get up hyper aware of how sensitive my skin is. Ignoring it, I head into the bathroom to find Chris leaning against the wall with the shower running. His dark eyes watching me as he opens the curtain to let me in first. He is as turned on as I am but he ignores it as he climbs in behind me. I didn't dare touch him but he touches me.

He nudges me under the hot water then pulls me back so he can wash me with his hands. I clench my teeth together as I try to keep a straight face as he moves all over my body with sure fingers.

When he feels I'm clean he nods for me to rinse off. I stand there staring at him with what I hope is pure annoyance, he stares back unfazed by my attitude. He knows I have to rinse off at some point and he is ready to wait. "Do I get to wash you too?", I wonder.

He shakes his head.

"I don't get to touch you?"

He shakes his head once more.

I cross my arms wondering what kind of game he's playing. I'm not enjoying myself. I roll my eyes moving under the water to rinse off. He pulls me back when Im done moving me to the wall, "Be a good girl and don't move", he kisses my forehead then reaches for a wash rag to wash himself off. My annoyance is growing as I watch him purposely wash himself slowly.

I'm pissed by the end of the shower. He's true to his word about me not touching myself. He puts on my lotion and deodorant, he picks out my underwear helping me put them on. He even chose my outfit and dresses me.

He then dresses himself and packs our clothes back into our suit case. "I think Alexis is in the livingroom waiting for us. Are you ready?".

I can only nod. I have never felt so unsatisfied in my life and I'm hating every moment of it. Chris holds his hand out for me to take then leads us to the front where sure enough Alexis is in the livingroom watching television. "Bout time you guys came out, I was really getting bored".

"Sorry, over slept", Chris explains.

Alexis turns the television off before grabbing her things. We are ready to go. We check out of the hotel and drive to Troy's house. I look out the window trying to get my attitude under control before I see Jaden but it's hard to do with Chris holding my hand so he can run his thumb over my knuckles. He even kissed my ring finger making me squeeze my already balled up fist tighter into a ball.

I figured out his game.

This is punishment.

For Damien and not making love to him last night. I wonder if it will always be like this when I do something he doesn't like. Am I even ok with this kind of treatment. Do I want a possessive, envious husband. We'll have to talk about this when we're alone.

He pulls up to Troy's house and my attitude hasn't changed. Actually it got worse when I thought about this morning and how it could have gone in so many different directions. Like he could have told me he was mad at me for starters, we could have talked about it and I would have apologized about Damien.

That is our main issue.

Last February on my final date with Damien before he left for Seattle Chris popped up in town to surprise me and take me out himself but it didn't work like he had planned, I was already out. Chris went as far as to track my phone to crash my date.

I remember it like it was yesterday. Damien and I were sitting at our table waiting for our drinks to arrive. This being our third date I had grown comfortable with him and I secretly hoped this night would end with us in his hotel room. I was realing from Damien's question about if I was an alcoholic when I noticed Chris standing at the entrance of the restaurant. Our eyes met and he walked to our table making my insides heat up instantly. I shot a look at Damien not sure what to say when Chris plopped down beside me.

Damien frowned and Chris ignored him completely, "Hey baby, fancy seeing you here". I knew he was doing this on purpose and that annoyed me, plus he called me baby in front of Damien and that made it look like we were in some type of relationship that wasn't there. Or so I thought.

Keeping a straight face I turned to Chris with the mind set to lay into him for being so rude but I controlled it, "Yes. Fancy seeing you here, Chris this is Damien. Damien this is Chris, my best friend", I really hoped they both picked up on how I stressed best. Chris had to aknowledge him then but his eyes stayed on me adding to my annoyance.

I turned from him and I think that finally made him see he was doing somthing wrong. He turned his attention to Damien and held his hand out, "I know who you are".

That statement caused my body to overheat. I had told him about Damien and he told me he was going to look into him, I hoped for the sake of everything that is green on this earth he was joking and now I knew he wasn't. I refused to look at Chris, I kept my eyes locked with Damien's and all I read was confusion. He didn't even reach out to shake Chris's hand. The waiter came with our drinks and asked if Chris needed one. He declined making the waiter leave.

Chris took his hand back unfazed. "Pleasure to meet you Damien", he said mockingly. My heart fell into my stomach and I found it hard to breath. Damien's eyes hardened as they finally moved to my face. I didn't know how to diffuse this situation, Chris has never out right embarrassed me like this.

"What are you doing here", I finally managed after a few awkward moments of silence.

Chris got comfortable beside me, picking up my silver wear so he could play with the fork. "I wanted to hang out tonight but imagine my surprise when I found out you were already out".

I shrugged not seeing his point, "Okay, am I supposed to be sorry about that?", I wanted to know why he felt the need to intervene in my business like my family.

Chris ignored me and leaned forward on his arms, "What do you plan to do with my sweet Gabby? Take her back to your hotel? Have your way with her making her catch feelings for you then leave tomorrow never to speak to her again?".

This was totally unacceptable and I was going to say just that when Damiem finally spoke up, "That's our business and by the looks of it she's not yours. She wouldn't be out with me if she was".

I couldn't look at Chris but I felt his mood go south, "I don't give a damn if she is out with you. She's my best friend and it's my job to protect her from assholes like you". I most definitely couldn't look at him then or I was going to loose my composure. How dare he ruin this date for me, all I wanted to do at that moment was crawl under a rock and never come out.

Damien was very calm with his reply, "The only asshole here is you. Look at her, she's so embarrassed she can't even look at you", he also leaned forward on his arms, "If she wants me, she can have me. I'm not going to say no to her, I want her just as much". That made Chris shut up and turn to me. I was fumbling with my fingers, my face was on fire with embarrassment. Chris took my fingers and pulled them to his lips but I still wouldn't look him. I just couldn't.

I felt like suck a child. These men were about the same age which was older than me. My embarrassment went down a couple notches when Damien said he wanted me. I looked up to find him staring at me with bright gray eyes. They weren't as hard and I knew he meant I could have him if I wanted him, I was happy he still wanted me after this stunt Chris pulled.

I took a deep, deep breath before I finally looked at Chris. Actually I looked at his nose, I hadn't gathered that much strength to look him in the eye. "Can you please leave. I will talk to you tomorrow". Chris gawked at me.

I bit the inside of my lip hoping he wouldn't make this any harder than he already had. His hand snaked around my neck and he pulled my forehead to his lips, I didn't pull away. I actually reveled in the feel of his lips on my skin. He pulled away and stood up wishing us a good date and he left but I knew he didn't really leave. Chris likes to hover.

I sigh as I push the door open, that was the worst date I had ever been on although it ended the way I wanted. I hear Chris and Alexis' doors close and we go to knock on Troy's door. He answers the door fully dressed and I wonder if he's going somewhere. I hadn't told him I was coming in.

"Hey, that was fast. I really wasn't expecting you to be here", he let us in and leads us to the living room where Jaden is playing. He sees me come around the corner and he runs to me. I hold my arms open until they're around him, I've missed him so much.

"Hey Chris. Alexis", Troy greets taking his place behind me.

Chris nods his head and Alexis waves, "Let me see him", she says holding her arms out for Jaden. I give him to her and he goes willingly. I smile at the way he stares at her like he doesn't know who she is. I turn to Troy still unsure how to go about this conversation.

"We need to talk", I start.

Troy nods and sits down on the couch. I sit too while Chris and Alexis get chairs. How am I going to start this off. I really wasn't expecting an audience.

I then wish I wasn't annoyed with Chris so I can hold his hand. Taking a deep breath I begin, "So, I'm moving to New York. Jaden is coming with me of course and I was thinking you could come too". The room is so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

"Interesting. Why do you want me to go with you?", he asks.

"Because I personally feel Jaden would be a lot happier with both his parents in his life at the same time instead of in two different states. I will help you find a place and get into the school of your choice and the schedule would be like you have Jaden for a week then on Sunday we switch off and I have him for a week".

Troy listens to my idea and it looks like he's going with it but he has to say so. I know he wants to move to South Carolina but I'm thinking about the well being of our child and the fact I'll have to follow Chris where ever he wants to move.

I look to Chris who now has Jaden. Jaden really did like him, I notice that makes Troy antsy. "So what do you think?", I wonder.

I really want this to work out so I guess I have to tell him why I'm moving to New York in the first place, "Also, Chris and I are getting married", that really catches Troy's attention, he looks to Chris meeting his green gaze.

"Is that so?", he ask.

"Yes but I would really like it if you are a part of Jaden's life full time".

Troy looks back to me scratching his chin, I hope he sees the opportunity in this. Jaden gets down out of Chris's lap and comes to me wanting me to pick him up. It feels so good to have my baby back in my arms. I kiss his forehead and cheeks as I hug him close, I missed him so much and I am finally going to be able to give him the life he deserves. He'll have two loving daddies and in time a little brother. I kiss his head again.

"You'll help me find a place?", Troy finally said.

I look to him nodding my head, "And anything else you may need".

He nodes his head again, "Okay, for Jaden".

I can't help the look of surprise on my face, "Really?".

He smiles a smile that says he has a lot more on his mind but he isn't going to share it with me in front of everyone. Chris stands then, "I'm glad you made this decision Troy, Jaden will be a lot happier with both his parents in his life at the same time". I guess it's time for us to go. I give Jaden to Troy so he can give him a hug good bye. "When will you be ready to move?", Chris asks.

We are all standing now about to head to the door. "Um, I don't know how long it will take to find a place", Troy answers.

Chris smiles, "In the building we live in, there are other apartments. You can move into one of them so you and Jaden will be in the same place with no inconvenience". I stare at Chris a little surprised.

Troy stares at him for a second before he finally gave his thanks. "Great, I will set everything up and you can move in by the end of the week".

Chris takes Jaden from me and goes out to the car to put him in his carseat. I turn to Troy to give him my thanks offor making this easy on me. "I guess I'll see you by the end of this week. What are you going to do about your jobs?", I ask.

He shrugs, "Quit".

I give him a small smile, he hasn't been at his two jobs long but this step is a big step toward his future. I wave goodbye and head to the car feeling better than I did before. Everything is working out wonderfully. Chris and I just need to have a talk about his methods of dealing with his anger.

At the air port Chris, Jaden and I see Alexis off. I tell her I will be in contact with her about the wedding as I give her a hard hug. I have really missed her and I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her. She boards her plane with a final wave, then we watch her plane take off.

Chris takes my hand and leads the way to the jet. A flight attendant has set up Jaden's carseat and I place him in it before I sit down beside him. Chris sits across from us, his eyes on Jaden. I can see he is imagining him as his son. His eyes move to me making me smile, he is sorry for this morning but we are still going to talk about this. He can't treat me like that ever again. I dont care if we are arranged to be married.


	8. Chapter 8

I finally get Jaden down for his afternoon nap after we finish such a big lunch. I tuck him in bed and kiss his forehead before I join Chris back up front. He is on his computer when I plop down beside him, he looks over at me with a soft smile playing on his lips. I lean forward to kiss him lovingly making him push the laptop aside to pull me closer to him. Before we can get too into it I pull away, "We need to talk".

I can't read his expression which tells me he knows what I want to talk about. He says nothing meaning I have to start it off. "You were wrong for this morning and you lied to me but before you try to explain yourself I want to apologies for my behavior this past week. I shouldn't have slept with Damien". I pause seeing his eyes darken when I say Damien, why is Damien his soft spot.

I continue on, "I would say I needed to feel free one more time before I'm bound to you forever but that isn't the case. You don't get how unnatural this method of engagement is".

His smerk makes me stop again, "People are put in arranged marriages all the time Gabby. Especially wealthy people. They want to make sure their business and family and shit are in good hands. It's mostly the girls that are put in arranged marriages but it's pretty normal in my world".

I take that in thinking that's kind of messed up that parents couldn't trust their kids to meet someone they actually love to carry on the family name. "Well its not normal in my world. But again, I'm really sorry about-"

"Don't say his name again", Chris interrupts.

I frown. I'm not going to let this go so easily so I keep going, "Sleeping with him. What is your problem?", I demand as he pushes off the couch.

He doesn't answer me naking my annoyance comes back with a vengeance. I stand up crossing my arms as I watch him take out some alcohol I didn't even know was there. He pours himself a glass and throws it back, "Answer me Christopher. I'm trying to talk to you about something serious".

His green eyes cut to me burning with anger, "It's not that fucking serious. You slept with three other men after me, congratulations. You're still mine, we don't need to go down memory lane of how much you fucked up".

That right there was the final straw, "Well maybe if you didn't fuck me and then pretend nothing happened I wouldn't have slept with those three other men!".

Chris scoffed, "Don't blame your shit on me. I told you what happened".

I throw my hands in the air so I won't walk across the space to slap him, "Five years later and we haven't talked about it! I assumed it just happened because you were drunk".

That makes him laugh, "I was far from drunk baby. We had sex because I wanted you, you could have stopped me if you weren't ready"

I roll my eyes at him crossing my arms back over my chest, his eyes fall to where my arms are perched and he moves foward, I don't even think he noticed. "Don't you think I would have stopped you if I thought it was wrong? I just wanted to talk about it but no you had to drag me all over kingdom come to tire me out so we wouldn't do it again".

His eyes move back to my face and he scowls, "What was there to talk about? We fucked".

I frown and quickly turned away. That stung, "No we didn't. We made love", I whisper. "Every time we do it, we're making love", I was talking to myself out loud to reassure myself he really loved me. He may be a possessive control freak but deep down he loves me more than anything in the world. Right?

Now he's quite, he knows he's gone over the line. I hear him sigh then as he tries to wrap his arms around me but I quickly push him off, "No, get away from me". His arms fall away from my body and I take a deep breath before I turn to face him once more, "I was trying to apologize, why did you turn this into a fight?".

He shrugs, "I really didn't want to hear it Gabby. Ok yes, I shouldn't have treated you that way this morning and I'm sorry but I was hurt ya know. Like I said back home, I didn't take your virginity so you could sleep with other people, I was marking my territory".

I know my eye brows must have gotten lost in my hair line at that statement, "Territory? I'm a human being Christopher. Stay away", I seeth as he moves toward me again. I'm mad and I want to stay this way because it's the only thing making him talk.

His eyes get darker with my rejecting his touch, "I know you're a human being, I didn't mean it like I own you. I meant", he pauses as he rakes both hands through his hair. He turns from me with a deep groan.

"What do you mean then?"

He sits on the couch across from me leaning foward on his knees, "I grew up being told you're meant for me. It's one of the many reasons I slept with you. I not only wanted you, I wanted to know what it was going to feel like being with you in such an intimate way", he chuckles to himself shaking his head, "Making love to you, making your body mine. I can't say I've felt anything better than that night other than sleeping with you again. I can't imagine being with anyone but you"

I'm astonished by his feelings. I had no idea how deep they ran for me. I now wonder just how much I really love him, it can't be much since I was so quick to jump in bed with another man. "When did your dad tell you this?", I ask out of curiosity.

Chris's eyes cut to me, "I was ten when he told me"

Ten?, that's a young age to tell your son he and his best friend are bound to each other. "What did he say?"

Chris sighs deeply as he leans back into the seat, "He told me that he had something very important to tell me. He sat me down and asked me how I felt about you, I told him I loved you. Of course it was like a brother sister type of love, we grew up together. That's when he said one day the love I felt for you would grow into something more and you would feel the same.

"I had no clue what he was talking about and that's when he told me we're in an arranged marriage that would take place after you turned twenty. He said it was up to me to woo you and stuff. I didn't understand what he was talking about until I was sixteen. He sat me down again saying he expected us to have a baby within the first year of our marriage, I asked why and he said the sooner you fell pregnant with my heir the more likely the partners and other business rivals will accept that Harrington Incorporated is staying in the family. No one can make a bid for the company and take my place if I have a baby on the way. That almost happened to dad because grandad didn't explain we can be voted off if we don't have a full blood Harrington heir on the way".

I frown at that explanation, "So, your grandad was going to let your dad loose the company? Why?". That makes no sense whatsoever. Chris and his dad talk to highly about the company and this family yet his grandad was going to let his dad loose the company.

Chris shrugs, "I don't know. I just know what is expected of us. I'm glad you want the wedding to be in three month's. That gives us some time to get pregnant", his eyes finally met mine, they are bright green, "But you had another man's baby and that will raise questions about us, no one can know our marriage is arranged. That will make for bad press for the company. I think that's why my parents wanted you to grow up a normal girl. So our relationship looks normal to the public. For all they know, we're head over heals in love with each other and we can't wait to be married"

I gnaw on my lip as I process this information. "He told you I'm yours huh", I mumble, "Your dad made you a very possessive, control freak"

A slight smile pulls at his lips, "You _are_ mine Gabby. I'm supposed to be possessive of you. I'm not going to go as far as to say own you but I don't ever want another man to touch you. That shit drives me fucking insane.

"I wanted to punch Troy's lights out for getting you pregnant. I intentionally embarrassed you with Damien so he wouldn't want you but that didn't work. He genuinely likes you and you guys possibly could have been happy together and I really hate thinking that".

He pauses and rubs his eyes. I'm not as angry as I was before so I join him on the couch. He's quick to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He kisses my cheek before he rubs his nose against the spot he kissed, "But anyway, when dad told me there's a deadline to conceive an heir I figured taking your virginity could be our practice. Believe me, if they didn't jump down my throat about it we would have continued", he stops again staring at me for a long second.

I feel like he's staring into my soul and the last of my anger vanishes. I really hate that he has that effect on me. "I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I wanted to tell you so many times but I couldn't, I never had a girlfriend either. You are all I will ever want. I want you to... no I need you to need me too".

I'm speechless. I had no idea I've been hurting him all these years, and for what? So I wouldn't feel alone. All I will ever need is sitting right here, he's always been right here and I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier. I lay my head on his shoulder making myself comfortable, this morning no longer matters. I prefer him not to do it again but all is forgiven. "I love you too", I mumble.

He's quiet but I don't look up to him. He probably needs some time to cool down after I made him open up to me. He's been so mad at me for so long, he's had to watch me make all those mistakes with all those boys who never really loved me. I probably deserve to be punished for putting him through that. I move so I can lay my face in his neck, I slowly breathe him in and I smile. He always smells so good, I'm excited I get to smell this for the rest of my life.

I'm not sure how long we stay like that. It could have been an hour or so before he pulls away to look at me, "I'm sorry about this morning. I really wanted you last night and you said no. Sadly, I'm not used to you saying no to me, give me time. We don't have to do it every single night but when we do I don't want one round, I want you sore baby. So you know this", his hand slowly gestures down my body, "This is always going to be mine and no one else can touch it".

I nod my understanding. I'm beginning to feel the same way about him. I don't want to picture him touching another woman. He leans down to kiss me, he makes it soft and sweet but that's not what I want. I never want soft and sweet with him. My fingers grab his hair pulling him closer, he growls kissing down my throat as he leans me back on the couch.

I would have been ok with what he intended to do but we couldn't out in the open, we should have some modesty about us. This is probably why he chose a skirt for me to wear today. I did want to finish this morning but not like this. It took a lot of will power to push him away, "Wait, stop".

"Why baby?. No one is going to bother us, just say yes this time", he kisses me as his fingers find their way under my skirt. I'm positive he picked this outfit out on purpose.

He pulls me further under him making me feel the bulge in his pants, "Why is it you can say no to me but not Damien or Troy?".

Did he seriously just use that against me?, I look away. My labiodo going down tremendously, "I wanted to feel wanted by someone and deep down I felt it wasn't going to be you so I settled for anybody". That was kind of true,

He frowns, "Wait, what do you mean?", he sits us up and moves away from me so I can have his full undivided attention.

"Well when you acted like we didn't have sex that first time, I thought you regretted it and I felt really bad. I felt if you didn't want me then no one would. I mean look at me, I'm no Kim Kardashian or Beyoncè. I am not the most attractive girl in the bunch, I really don't deserve you.

"You shouldn't have to live with a screw up like me", my own words are starting to sting. I look away so he can't see the tears threatening.

He tries to take my hand but I pull away from him. Maybe we didn't have a better understanding of each other after all. I still don't understand why he would love me after all of my faults. People like me don't deserve a happy ending.

Chris is silent which adds to how bad I feel. What he says next surprises me, "I just told you I'm in love with you, desperately I might add, and you think you don't deserve to be with me because you made some human mistakes? Gabby look at me", he takes my face making me look him in the eye. His green eyes are so serious it scares me.

"I love you unconditionally, no matter what you do because that's what a husband is supposed to feel for his beautiful wife. You're mine and you're not going anywhere without me right there beside you. Do you understand me?".

An unwanted tear slides down my cheek and he whipped it away with his thumb, his green gaze softer than it was before. His thumb skims my bottom lip before he leanes forward to softly kiss me. Is this what true love is? Barring yourself to someone and they accept you completely without judgment. I have the urge to smile so I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest so he won't see. I feel shy all of a sudden. He chuckles as he pulls me closer kissing my forehead, "I couldn't live without you if I tried", he mumbles.

"You mean too much to me baby".


	9. Chapter 9

When we land in New York I'm totally mesmerized by the beauty of my new home. It's still day light so the city isn't alive with lights yet, I can't wait to see it tonight. I can't wait to see this beautiful city every night.

I should have figured Chris already had a car here. It's a white 2014 Audi with tinted windows so no one can see inside. The streets are full of people and it excites me since I'm from such a small town.

Chris finally pulls up in front of a large building that looks like it has at least thirty floors. I already know we live on the top floor. Chris pulls into the underground garage parking in an assigned spot. Getting out I inhale deeply, there are so many different smells I can't pin point what smell is what.

Chris, with Jaden in tow, wraps his arm around my waist, "You ready? I got a call saying everything is ready for us". I pick Jaden up as Chris leads us to the elevator.

Inside Chris punches in a code and the elevator moves up. "Unlike the rest of the floors in this building this elevator opens right up to our home".

Wow, fantsy. I put Jaden down only for him to cling to my leg. "So all our rooms are set up?", I ask as the elevator begins to slow down.

Chris laughs, "Of course, I wouldn't move somewhere and it not be ready for my arrival. Our rooms will be up stairs, guest bedrooms down stairs. A fully stocked kitchen with all the best appliances, a living room dinning room with the best view of the city at night. And we can see it all through wall windows".

The elevator finally stops with a ding and the doors open to a wall. I take Jaden's hand and step out to find a short hall leading to a door. Chris pulls out a key unlocking the door and gestures me inside.

I'm not sure what I was expecting. I mean yeah, I got a visual from Chris but actually seeing my home I had to stand there for a moment to take it all in.

I stand at the top of three steps that open to the living room. Going into the living room I see the dinning room off to the right and a coridoor that leads to the kitchen. To the left is a long hallway, on that wall is a fire place with a flat screen above it. A huge black U shaped couch in casing the space. "That hall is where the up stairs and down stairs bedrooms are. As soon as you walk into the hallway there's a stair case to your right", Chris explains.

I look around my home and smile. Jaden walks around the space then the wall window catches his attention and he slowly walks to it, not getting too close. I don't blame him, If there wasn't a faint glair on the glass from the sun light, you'd think there was nothing there. "I love it", I say as Chris wraps his arms around me.

"I'm glad. Susan, the maid, will be here in an hour to start dinner. She will do all the house work unless you or me says other wise. We will have a protective detail starting tomorrow when I go to work. When I get home we can talk about your schooling".

School, I forgot all about that conversation. I haven't thought about a school that sounds like me.

Should I go to Cornell or Columbia University. Maybe Union College or Barnard University. I just didn't know. Chris let me go then, "Let me show you our rooms".

I hold my hand out to Jaden and he quickly takes it. Chris picks him up and leads the way up stairs. The stairs curve to the upper floor and open to a wide hall way with two doors on the left and two on the right. Behind me is another wall window letting in natural light to the other wise dark stair case.

"Our room is the last door at the end on the left. This is Jaden's room". Chris opens the door to a toddler room decked in monkeys. I walk in totally surprised.

The walls are powdery blue with two pale green and yellow stripes running vertically around the room. Random baby monkeys dot the walls below and above the pale green and yellow stripes. The floors are dark mahogany unlike the hallway which is carpet. His chocolate crib sits off to the left away from the large window across from me. The wall across from the window sits his chocolate chess of drawers with his lotion and baby items on top. To my right is his closet and I open it to find it stocked with clothes.

I shake my head, the rest of his room is filled with toys, he even has a little book case next to a pale green arm chair with a monkey face on the back. Jaden begins pulling his toys out as I wrap my arms around Chris, "This was your idea wasn't it?", I ask looking up to him.

He smiles shyly as he looks everywhere but me, "I know you liked the monkey idea for him so I found the best baby room designer and told her what you like. This is the out come, she did a very good job". He finally looks at me touching my cheek, "Now we have to pick out a design for our baby. Any ideas?".

I smile at him as I think about it, "No, not at the moment but we have a while to figure it out".

He kisses me then reaches over turning on a baby monitor, "He'll have to get use to being left in rooms alone".

I shrug, it's not like he won't be occupied with all his new toys. I worried about the books though. Chris leads me back down stairs where I collapse on the couch. He leans over me smiling, "You look happy Mrs. Harrington. Am I responsible for that smile?".

I nod my head. I love my new home and I love him for putting this smile on my face. I reach up to pull him down on me, he kisses me and I'm lost. I wrap my legs around his waist holding him to me so he won't go anywhere, his fingers move my skirt up so he can play with my panties. I bite his lip as he pulls away, his green eyes on fire. I let go of his lip as he groans low in his throat making my lebido come back full fledged.

"I think we can be quick about it, what do you think baby?", he asks kissing down to my neck. I can't think, all I know is I want him right now and I don't have the patience for foreplay.

I push myself into his growing bulge making him gasp at the contact. He moves back a little to undo his belt and jeans then I feel him hot against me. We stare into each others eyes as he moves my panties aside and sinks into me oh so slowly. I have to bite my lip so I wouldn't cry out.

My eyes roll to the back of my head when he is deep inside me. My legs tighten around him as he balances himself on his hands. He doesn't move and it isn't because I wouldn't let him, he just didn't move.

It's been over twenty four hours since he's last been inside me and I miss it. I missed him like I have never missed anything before. Now that I think about it, I felt so empty and not the literal term but the feeling like something was missing and now I've finally found it. I can tell Chris feels the same way, I reach up to touch his face, his parted lips, his chin. Any part of his face my fingers can reach I'm touching it.

He pushes deeper into me making me gasp, he kisses my palm as he pulls out slowly then sinks back in. This isn't quick and I didn't care, I missed him. "More?", he mumbles before doing it again. I nod as he finally restes his body on mine giving me his full weight. "I'm sorry baby, I can't do fast right now. Bare with me".

I completely understand where he is coming from. I tighten my legs around his waist as he pulls out then slams back into me making me jolt forward. I'm so turned on you can hear it.

Chris continues to slowly make love to me. Speeding up ever so often only to slow down again. My fingers find their way under his shirt where they sink into his skin as he finally begin to pick up speed, he kisses me hard as our pelvis smacked together in a rush to sudate our craving for each other which I know will never be sated no matter how many times we make love.

"Oh baby, I'm almost there", he groans. I am too, I can almost taste it. I then push him off me and continue on to straddle him. Taking his shoulders I slowly sink back onto him, he rewards me with a growl as I begin moving. Can it be possible that this is the best way for me to show how much I want him. When he's deep inside me like this.

Opening my eyes I see his are already on me. I notice his eyes turn stormy gray in the throws of passion. And I'm responsible for that, they only turn stormy gray for me. Chris is my Christian Grey, not Damien. Only Chris can turn me on like this and make me feel like a sex goddess even though I'm really not that experienced. Chris takes my hips and begins assaulting my insides.

My orgasm hits me hard. I have to bite my lip so I won't scream. "Oh baby, that feels good", he groans pulling me against him as he pushes into me a couple more times before he finds his release. He pushes so deep inside me I'm convinced he's trying very hard to put a baby in me. I rest my head on his shoulder as I catch my breath.

"I can't promise you that I'll control my climaxes. It feels better when I'm balls deep inside you, maybe I'll pull out sometimes but this is my favorite place to be baby".

I chuckle shaking my head, "It's fine baby, I understand what you mean". We sit like this for a while. He doesn't even pull out of me, which doesn't bother me in the least. I almost fall asleep when something begins ringing. "What's that?", I ask sitting up.

Chris pulls out of me and moves me to the couch, "That would be the doorbell". I quickly get up to fix my clothes and look at the couch to make sure there isn't any spots. I don't think you can hide stuff like that on a black couch. Chris fixes himself as he goes to the front door just as the elevator buzzes it's arrival.

I join him just as the door opens revealing a lady that looks to be in her fifties. She steps in with a huge smile on her face, her hand out stretched to Chris, "Mr. Harrington it is a pleasure to meet you. Mrs. Harrington", she greets me. I don't bother correcting her. That will be my last name in a couple monthes.

She has such a warm smile I can't help but smile back at her, "Hi, it's very nice to meet you Susan", I say.

She moves into the apartment, "Your home is under ours. Complete with your own kitchen two bedrooms and bathrooms, you get there by the elevator. You are to report here every morning at six thirty on the dot and you may go home at nine. When my wife starts school you are to act as a Nanny while she's gone but you won't do heavy stuff. Me or her or his father, who will be living in this building also, will take him to doctors appointments and such things.

"You will make all three meals, dinner at seven. You will clean, do laundry, keep the place in tip top shape". I wasn't sure if she caught all that. I barely did.

"Yes sir, I will start on dinner now", she says moving toward the kitchen, "Is there anything you want me to fix?", she wonders.

"There will be a menu made for the week every sunday by us but tonight surprise us", Chris answers. She nods and disappears through the coridoor.

"Gosh your bossy", I mumble going back to the couch. He follows me picking up the remote to turn on the television. I sit down criss crossing my legs, Chris takes his place next to me and begins flipping through the channels.

He smerks propping his feet on the table in front of us, "It's the only way to make people listen baby". I roll my eyes as I look around my house again. This is really all mine, it's kind of hard to wrap my mind around that. I then realize he hasn't shown me our room, I guess he's leaving that for tonight. I look over to him feeling very exposed.

I'm not sure why I feel this way but I do and it scares me. Chris isn't anyone new, he is or he was my best friend in the entire world who knows me from the inside out, so why do I feel so vulnerable?.

WHEN I WOKE UP Friday morning I laid there staring out the window. I know Susan already got Jaden up and is making him breakfast, I can hear them in the kitchen through the baby monitor. I said she could get him up and have him in the kitchen while she's making breakfast but I'm going to do everything else.

Chris is already at work, which I heard him get up this morning. He kissed my shoulder when he woke up and then kissed my forehead before he left. I wanted an actual kiss but we've learned a simple kiss will turn into a lot more. I sit up looking around our room. It is the best room in the house in my opinion.

It's a large space sort of like the living room dinning room. A bit smaller. There's another wall window looking over a different part of the city. There's a fully stocked double walk in closet. Of course I have the bigger part of the closet, the bathroom is my other favorite feature. It has a floor hot tub and a shower with a bench in it.

I hear the elevator ring announcing someone is coming up. I figure it's Jason the security for the house so I don't bother moving. A couple minutes later I hear voices over the baby monitor and it isn't Jason's. I throw the cover's off and reach for my robe. At Chris's earlier request we don't wear night clothes to bed. Tying my robe I hurry down the stairs and round the corner to find Troy standing in my living room. He has Jaden and he is looking around the place like he's never been in a home.

"Troy", is all I can say.

His eyes find me, "Hey, I just got in. Chris said you'll show me my apartment".

I could have sworn Troy was supposed to come in tomorrow morning. "Um sure. Want some breakfast? I think Susan is just about finished".

Troy joins me for breakfast. Then I take a shower while Troy washes Jaden off. By eleven thirty we are all back in the living room. Jason finally makes an appearance and is standing near the door looking like a brut. I smile at him as we leave the apartment.

Chris showed me Troy's place yesterday and it doesn't look like ours at all. It is one floor with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It is still pretty spacious but not like my home. Troy is on the twenty eighth floor at the end of the hall so his living room has a window wall. Not all apartments have them. Coming up to his door I hand him the keys.

"You don't have to go out furniture shopping. Everything you need is already right here".

He opens the door and steps inside l. I follow looking around the space again. I saw Jaden's room and it doesn't look like the one at home. Instead of the monkey theme it's Winnie The Pooh. I thought that was equally cute but Jaden is my little monkey.

I let Troy look around on his own while I sit in the living room looking out over the city. When he finally comes back and sits beside me I look at him. "So what do you think?".

He nods as he continues to look around, "It's cool. I like Jaden's room".

I smile, "I do too. Do you want to go out?. I found this park. It's not central park though".

He shrugs getting up from the couch, "Sure let's go".

I go home for Jaden's stroller then met them outside. We walk in silence as I lead the way to the park. Chris and I found this park a couple days ago and I liked how quiet it was so I continue to bring Jaden here.

As we walk I keep sneaking peeks at Troy who seems to be lost in his own head. I wonder what he is thinking about, my silent question is answered a second later. "So you and Chris huh?".

I shrug as I slow down, "I don't have very much to do with it. Before I was born my mom made a deal with his parents for us to be married after my twentieth birthday and so the wedding is June fourth in Italy".

Troy nods as he takes a seat on a bench, "So you guys are getting married next year?".

I shake my head no, "This year".

He shoots me a look, "In three month's?"

"We have to have a baby soon and the only way it'll be legit for him is if we're married with a child on the way. Oh and it has to be a boy".

Troy looks at Jaden and I know the question in his head, "The baby has to be his".

He is quiet which makes me feel like I'm dealing with Damien all over again. I don't continue to explain my situation, ever since we broke up he's been this sort of caring person towards me. I can talk to him about my issues but in the end that's just what they are. My issues that he listens to because I'm the mother of his only child and he wants to be friends.

He doesn't really give advice and if he does its not helpful. I reach over to let Jaden out of his stroller so he can walk around, he is such a little explorer.

As I watch him, Troy finally says something, "What is going to happen with Jaden?".

I shrug, "He's going to grow up".

"With a rich step father and a rich half brother or sister. He's not going to belong in this family your trying to make. I mean is Chris going to adopt a black child because of his black mother?".

I frown not seeing it that way. Jaden belongs with me where ever I go. "No, Chris isn't going to adopt Jaden, he's your son and I don't think that should change because I'm with someone else. I think Jaden will grow up happy and healthy because he's surrounded by people who love him, not because of what's in our bank accounts. He needs both of us because we are his parents and he deserves to be raised by both of us like his brother or sister is going to be raised by me and Chris.

It's not Chris's business what we do with him just like it won't be your business what we do with our kids. We'll be one big happy family if you go along with it".

He grew quiet again. I guess this was bothering him, but it shouldn't. He's the one who didn't want to be with me anymore.

After the park we don't talk about this subject anymore. I'm not sure if I laid some doubts to rest or not but he doesn't say anything. I tell him his week with Jaden can start Sunday since Jaden has already been with me an entire week. I think this arrangement can work.

We spend the day together and it feels nice, it's like old times. He makes me laugh and he acts stupid and makes fun of me if I do or say something silly. We're sitting in front of the wall window playing with Jaden when Chris comes home. When the door bell goes off Troy frowns as he looks around. I laugh, "It's the door bell sort of. It let's us know someone is coming up".

He nods his head as he leans back on his hands. A few minutes later Chris comes through the door loosening his tie. He has on my favorite suit, black with a soft green shirt and dark green and black tie.

He stops on top of the steps when he sees us, "Troy, welcome to New York", he greets coming in. He walks over to me so he can kiss my forehead, "Mom wants you to call her", he tells me before he goes upstairs to change.

I pull my phone out to dial her number. "Gabby, hi. How was the move?".

I get up and follow Chris upstairs. He is just removing his pants when I walk in. I sit criss cross on the bed as I watch him move around the room in only his boxers. "It was great, I love the apartment".

She laughs, "That's great, I can't wait to visit. Now I already talked to Chris and he said you want a white wedding with light green and royal blue as your colors. Will your dress be all white?".

"Yes, I figured I would wear something royal blue", I explaine.

I can hear her writing, "Alright. I will be there in a couple weeks with your mom, aunts, Nanny and Alexis. Will you have bridesmaid's? a maid of honor?".

I hadn't thought about that but then I don't need to, "Alexis is going to be my maid of honor and Victoria, Troy's sister, is going to be a bridesmaid along with Riley and I think that's it".

There was another pause as she writes that down. "What about Ariah? Would you like her to be one too?".

Oh my gosh, I forgot all about Ariah. She's Chris's cousin and we grew up together but not as close as Chris and I had. "Yes, I would love Ariah to be a bridesmaid".

"Great. We will all be there in a couple weeks. I'm so excited, talk to you soon". I hang up with her as Chris sits next to me.

I wrap my arms around him as he kisses me, god I missed him. I pull away so I can see his face and I can't help but smile at him. He smiles back shaking his head, "What?".

I don't answer him. The conversation I had with Troy pops in my head about Jaden belonging with me and Chris but Chris not having anything to do with his up bringing. "Troy thinks Jaden will be the odd one out once we start a family"

Chris frowns pulling away from me, "What? no, Jaden is apart of this family just like our kids. He's like a son to me, I explained this to you. Didn't you explain it to him?".

I look down a little sad to admit I didn't tell him that, "No, I told him you wouldn't interfere with Jaden's up bringing like he won't interfere with our kids. I was trying to keep it fair".

Chris stands up, "What do you mean I can't help you raise Jaden? I thought we're in this together. We all help with the kids no matter who the parents are".

I don't know what to say. He continues to leave me speechless at every turn. He rolls his eyes and goes into the closet to put on his clothes. I groan falling back on the bed. I am such an idiot. I guess I was trying to reassure Troy as his place as Jaden's father. I can't say I don't understand where Chris is coming from but, Troy is going to be there for the rest of our lives. Why not share the title of "father", it would probably be a lot less stress on me and the kids.

I am such an idiot.


	10. Chapter 10

At Melanie's request we go to the best bridal shop in the city. Mark Ingram Bridal Atelier, apparently a good friend of hers works there. As soon as we walk in I begin to feel uncomfortable, the dresses look so expensive.

A woman named Wendy meets us wearing a huge smile. Her and Melanie hug as they squeal, they are not acting like grown woman in a bridal shop. After their brief reunion Melanie introduces me, "This is my soon to be daughter in law Gabby and she needs the perfect dress for her perfect day".

Melanie, my mom and I have been going over all the wedding details with Phoebe Braxton, the wedding coordinator, and so far the wedding is coming together a lot better than I thought it would in the time spand we have. I link arms with Alexis as we follow Melanie and her friend to the top floor. Chris had Alexis, Victoria and Riley flown in while Ariah came with Melanie and my mom.

"These dresses look so expensive", I observe.

Alexis rolls her eyes, "Like that should really mean that much to you".

I shake my head, it shouldn't but it does. I wasn't in this marriage for money. I truly loved Chris with all my heart.

We are taken to a private room where an assortment of dresses wait for me. "Miss. Scott I pulled some of the most popular dresses by every designer in this store. I will go get some wine for everyone", she walks back out the door and everyone takes a seat. I sit my purse down so I can look through the dresses. I knew what style I wanted, I just haven't found it yet.

"Try something on already", my mom said after thirty minutes of me sorting through the dresses.

"I will when I see something I like", I reply. I haven't seen the dress that screamed, "hey, pick me. I'm the dress that's going to wow Chris". I know exactly what he likes. I know he likes strapless dresses on me. I then remember how he reacted to my prom dress. I can only imagine what his reaction to my wedding dress will be.

I've gone through nine racks until I find it. I can't help but smile, "This one", I announce pulling it out. I'm happy to find it's my size.

"Oh, I love it", Ariah said stepping out of the dressing room. They have been looking for royal blue bridesmaid dresses the entire time I was looking for mine. I loved her dress too.

Wendy brought in the matching shoes and asked if I wanted a vale, I shake my head, I think my hair is too short for one. Wendy takes my dress and I sit down to have my first glass of wine, "One shoulder huh?", mom asks.

"I know what Chris likes".

"So you picked that out for him?"

I shake my head, "No, I like the dress, I just thought about what he and I both liked on me. Besides if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now ".

That shut her up and I continue on with my wine. It really is her fault I'm here, not that I don't want to be. I am happy, I'm getting married when I thought it would never happen after me and Damien. He left me very hurt and confused.

Then on top of that, Troy and I are together raising our baby. Even if we're not a couple. A couple days ago we were at his house watching tv while Jaden was taking a nap. Out of no where he asks if I still thought about him, I looked at him with a confused look so he explained what he meant.

"I mean, like sleeping with me. Do you ever think about sleeping with me again".

I had to stare at him for a second because I did. Damien was good in bed but not good enough to make me completely forget how Troy was in bed.

"Sometimes yes. Why?".

He shrugged, "Just wondering".

We didn't talk about it anymore but I had a suspicion he had more to say. He turned on the couch to lay down and pulled my feet onto his stomach so he could massage them. I didn't stop him because I didn't see anything wrong with it. Chris might have but I didn't. Troy use to massage my feet all the time when we were together. They were his favorite part of my body.

I sigh as I pull myself back into the present. The wedding is five weeks away and here I am thinking about my son's father. I shake my head as my brides maids step out to show me what royal blue short one shoulder dress they found. I looked at them then decided on the dress Riley's wearing, "I love that one".

Wendy put in an order for four dresses after taking their size and we are off to a late lunch. While at the table I distracte myself so I won't talk to Chris. Last time that happened I got lost in my memories in front of my friends. I really missed him, he's been working late lately so he won't have a lot of work to do on our honeymoon. I appreciated the thought of him giving me his full undevided attention while we're away but I've been very needy since he woke up this side of me that fell asleep after my first night with Damien.

We mostly fall into heated passion when Troy has his week with Jaden. This is when Chris lets go and takes me as he pleases. I think my favorite time was when he came home and told Susan to leave early. He proceeded to tell me to put my hands against the window wall where he teased me while telling me to never move my hands from the window. When he made love to me, it was slow and sweet and I was left reeling when he made me finish.

He took me to the bathroom where he ran a bath still turned on. It made me wonder how he built that stamina without sleeping with other women to obtain it. We bathed together and he teased me some more with a vibrator I had no idea he owned. When I was good and relaxed he washed me off. He then took me back down stairs so he could feed me dinner. After we were finished, he took me again on the kitchen counter.

I'm pretty sure I left some very good scratch marks on his back that night and that was when I began feeling needy for him. Even with Jaden there, after we put him to bed I would try and coax him into bed with me but he'd refuse, he apparently prefers the place totally empty so he can make my scream over and over again without anyone hearing. I understood that but he didn't understand just how much I craved his touch.

I was beginning to hate sleeping naked with him because he'll only take advantage of it when Troy has Jaden. I asked him what he was going to do once we had a baby and he said we'd figure it out once that happened, but until then when we're alone we're going to have a lot of crazy sex around the house.

I sigh as I look around the table at the girls discussing the wedding.

No one has to deal with a man who can be hot for sex one second then cold the next. I was still sore from our last session, the ache makes me smile.

Someone said my name, "Do you know how many children you and Chris are going to have?", it's Ariah.

We actually haven't talked about it, "Well I suppose he hopes our first child will be a boy. We haven't talked about anymore after that".

"Any names for my baby cousin?", she asks.

I shake my head no.

"Have you talked about it at all?", Melanie asks.

I shake my head again, "I think we're just enjoying being an engaged couple".

"Did he explain the time limit?", Melanie went on totally ignoring me.

I nod my head, "Yes, I know we have to at least be pregnant the first year of our marriage. I'm sure we will be whether it's a honeymoon baby or we just get pregnant. It'll happen"

It doesn't look like that answer satisfies Melanie. Not one bit and that makes the rest of this lunch awkward. When it's over I decide I want to go home. There we relax and watch tv until Chris came home from work.

"Hello ladies. I hope you had a productive day", he comes to stand behind me taking my shoulder.

"Yes, we found dresses right away", Melanie answers excitedly.

He squeezes my shoulder and I know what that means. I stand up and go up stairs while he continues to talk to his mother. I'm standing in front of the window when his arms wrap around my waist, "What's wrong?".

I sigh resting my head back on his shoulder, "What do you want to name him?".

There is a long pause before he answers, "Are you pregnant?".

I shake my head. He tightens his hold on me and kisses my shoulder, "Then why are you worried about it. When you're pregnant then we'll talk about it, besides our first child might be a girl for all we know".

This is why we don't talk about this. He pushes it off but he isn't going to do that this time. I want an answer. "I like Aiden".

He's quiet at first, I guess he's letting it sink in. "Aiden Harrington. Hm, I like it but what if it's a girl? What will we name her?".

I thought about it for a split second then said, "If it's a girl we can name her Rebecca".

He laughs at me which makes me laugh too, "You don't mean that, but fine if it's a boy we'll name him Aiden Damien".

"Damien?", I ask looking up at him.

He nods rubbing his nose against mine, "It runs smoothly don't you think?".

I nod my head in agreement. He leans down to kiss me, his hold on my body tight and it hits me. I pull away from him, "How long are you trying to wait?".

His green eyes turn dark and he let's me go with a heavy sigh. That answers my question but I want him to say it. "Chris, tell me".

He sits on the bed loosening his tie, "I want you to myself for a little while. When you suggested Troy should move with us to stay near Jaden I thought that was the best idea ever. I can have you to myself for an entire week but this baby thing is like a dark shadow over that.

"Yeah I get what the baby means for me but what about us?. You're not going to be my wife for nothing, I want to take you around the world Gabby. Show you things you've never known. That's partially why I'm working all these long hours, so I'm not distracted by work while we're on our honeymoon. I want kids with you believe me I do. I just want you to myself for a little while".

I fold my arms leaning back on the window, that would be nice if we had just a little time to ourselves as husband and wife. But I don't want him to loose his position as CEO of his family's company, "So how long?".

He shrugs, "A year. Just give us a year and then we can try for a baby".

"What will you tell the board?"

"That we are trying as hard as we can to bring the next generation Harrington into the world".

I'll give this to him. I'm starting to think I'll give Chris just about anything as long as we talk about it first. I sit beside him taking his hand in mine, "Do you have your groomsmen?"

He nodd, "Four men for your four women".

I lay my head on his shoulder, "Are they your friends or are they random people?".

He laughs laying us back on the bed, "Yes baby, they are my friends".

"Good, I was beginning to think I'm your only friend".

EVERYTHING IS IN PLACE for the wedding except for one thing. I have to plan Jaden's birthday. Troy and I are sitting at his dinning room table filling out college applications while Jaden plays in the livingroom. I've been thinking about his birthday for a while but I'm not sure what to do. "What should we do for his birthday?"

Troy shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

I lean back in my chair annoyed I'm always the one thinking about these kinds of things. "Well we don't go out often enough to see what kind of things this city has for kids, I don't know maybe we'll just throw a little party at the house or something", this is beginning to frustrate me.

He shrugs again and that tells me we should just do that. I pick up my phone then put it back down, I got a text from Damien and I'm not ready to open it which leads him to keep texting me every hour on the hour.

It's not that I don't want to talk to him, I just didn't know what to say. My phone vibrates again and I see it's Susan saying I have a visitor. "Hey I'll be right back", I tell Troy.

Making it back home I walk in to find Damien standing in my living room, I'm stunned into stillness.

What is he doing here?.

He turns to me with a smile, "I've been trying to reach you to tell you I'm in town but you weren't answering so I talked to Chris and here I am".

I shake my head as I make my way down the steps, "Hi, how are you?". He reaches for me pulling me into a tight hug, I don't know how to respond other than to wrap my arms around him. That nagging in the back of my mind for the last month about how much I miss talking to Damien finally pushes through and I start crying.

It's unexpected but very strong. Damien pulls back taking my face in his hands to whip away the tears. "Hey, what's wrong?. Don't cry".

Him telling me not to cry makes me cry harder, I'm very confused as to why. Damien takes me to the couch to sit down where he pulls me into his arms so he can rock me back and forth until I finish crying.

I can not for the life of me figure out why I'm crying but it feels good to be in his arms again. As I calm down I can't help but take in his smell, I didn't realize he'd be able to tell.

"Are you smelling me?", he laughs pulling away. I pull him back not ready to let him go yet.

I rub my face on his chest craving to actually feel his skin against mine again. "Just a little bit, yes", I admit.

His hands rub up and down my back while I stare out the window thinking about why I would cry like that. Yes, I missed Damien but not enough that it would drive me to tears.

Damien leans back on the couch making my body stretch out beside his. My head restes right over his heart and by the sound of it, his pulse is beating quite fast. I know it's because of me and the fact that I had a little episode.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. I still don't know why he is here and I don't care. I frown when I realize I feel this way. I should care that a man who is not my soon to be husband is holding me in such an intament way.

How would Chris feel about this. I slowly sit up, Damien's arms fall away from my body leaving it tingling. I know for a fact I'm going beg Chris to love me tonight.

I stand up and go to the kitchen for something to drink, thinking back to what just happened in the livingroom, embarrassment washes over me like cold water.

How could I do that?.

No.

Why did I do that?.

A sick feeling comes over me making me hope I'm wrong. I down my water just as Damien comes to check on me.

"Feel better?"

I shake my head placing the cup in the sink. "Lets go to the drug store, I need to get something".

Twenty minutes later I'm in the bathroom pacing the space waiting for results. How could I not have been more careful, I wasn't even paying attention to if I got my period or not. What will Chris think about not getting his year with me, we'll be three instead of two and a half. How could this happen?.

I didn't notice how long I was pacing until Damien knocks on the door, "Hey it's been five minutes, what's going on in there?".

"Wait a second", I say picking up the stick.

At this moment, smiley faces are not my favorite text emotion or human emotion.

I'm pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm pregnant.

That's all I can think about the remainder of Damien's visit. I barely talk to him, he knows I'm trying to digest this. I'm greatful he let me revel in this quietly. I'm pretty sure Chris isn't going to mind that I'm pregnant I just wish we were more careful.

Later that night when Chris comes home I'm sitting at the dinning room table with the pregnancy test in front of me. "Hey baby. How was your day?", he asks loosening his tie. I only nod my head as he approaches me, I still haven't found my voice.

Chris narrows his eyes at my behavior, "Did you see Damien?".

I nod.

He sit his breef case on the table, "So why are you acting like this, I thought that would make you happy".

I look into his eyes hoping he sees it did make me happy, but it's this pregnancy that keeps me quite. Chris finally spots the little stick in front of me, "What's that?".

I look down at it thinking it looks like exactly what he thinks it is, I look back to him patting the spot next to me for him to sit down. He sits still looking at the test.

I should probably say this out loud. Maybe then this won't feel like such a weird dream. "It's a pregnancy test and it's positive".

Chris doesn't say anything at first making I think he didn't hear me so I open my mouth to say it again but he cuts me off, "You're pregnant?".

My voice decides to dissappear again so I nod my answer. It's not like I didnt know what to expect from this pregnancy, I don't know what to expect from Chris after we talked about having a year together before we have kids. I reach for his hands since he's so quiet.

I want to know what he's thinking. I need to know what he's thinking. "Chris?".

His eyes move to my face and he smiles. That smile makes me feel a whole lot better, "Well, this is good news. A lot sooner than I'd hoped but this is okay. Doesn't mean we can't make love anymore, right?"

I frown, why is he so concerned about sex. It's the reason I'm pregnant now, we have sex all week every other week and I hate to say it but I'm tired out, I just know not to say no to him. "I was kind of thinking we could hold off for a while".

Chris gets up heading to the kitchen, I follow leaning on the counter. "Why?, didn't you and Troy continue to have sex after you guys found out you were pregnant?".

I sigh deeply, this is another problem of ours, he comparis our relationship with my other major ones. It's gotten annoying and I've told him this a million times over. "Chris stop it, this is different"

He turns to me folding his arms, "No it's not Gabby, nothing we do is different from anything you've already done".

"But you're going to be my husband, that makes all the difference in the world. You need to stop comparing yourself to Troy and Damien because you're not them. You will never be them so stop trying. I love you the way you are, you don't need to prove anything to me. Why can't you see that?"

He throws up his hands, "Because it's supposed to be just the two of us Gabby, nevertheless Troy is the first one to give you a child. Damien is in love with you and I know you have a soft spot for him just like you have a soft spot for Troy. I don't need to be them, just better"

"I'm well aware of how things were supposed to be but there not that way so you need to get use to it mister. I may be bound to you by a contract but I will not love a man who feels he has to one up someone just because things didn't go according to plan. I will have your heir and that's all, I have gone through too much to be treated like some kind of helpless women who's only good enough for sex and baring children. Get your mind right Christopher before you loose me".

I walk out then. I don't know where that came from but it felt good to say. He had to know his behavior was ridiculous, he's my fiancé for crying out loud and he feels threatened by other men. So what Damien is in love with me, he's not the one I'm marrying. So what Troy got me pregnant first, it's not like we're not going to have kids of our own.

It takes a second for me to register I'm knocking on Troy's door. He opens it letting me in without saying anything, I guess I'm wearing my emotions on my face. I sit down in the living room with a heavy sigh. I don't want to go back, this is the first fight we've had since we moved in together. Maybe we should have waited. Maybe I should have stayed in Chesapeake until the wedding. I shake my head unsure of what I should have done to prevent this from happening. I'm not ready to have another baby, I think that's what it comes down to.

I'm not ready to have another baby yet.

Troy puts Jaden in his play pen so he can sit next to me, "What's the matter?", he asks rubbing my back.

I shrug my shoulders not sure if I should tell him, then I remember the promise I made to myself to never keep him in the dark again. "I'm pregnant and Chris likes to compare himself to you".

He's quiet for a second before he shakes his head with a slight smile, "Well congratulations on the heir thing and I'm sorry he feels that way. He doesn't need to, we're friends that have a kid together and that's all we are". He stops talking for a few beats then says, "Do you want to stay for dinner?".

I smile at him nodding my head, "Do you need help?".

I have to admit I had fun cooking with him and I'm not sure why I didn't join in with him until now. When dinner is finished we sit down together as Jaden's parents and it feels nice. I've missed this feeling, the feeling of being around a family that I started. Troy and I may no longer be together but I still consider him family. He's the father of my son.

After dinner I help him clean the kitchen and then get Jaden ready for bed. When it's just the two of us we relax in front of his window in the dark looking out over the city. Chris and I don't even do this.

Actually, ever since I was told the big secret he's changed and I'm not sure if I like it. Our friendship was so easy, like breathing air but now it feels like something is in the way. I know he loves me but I don't know if his love is in the right place.

"What are you thinking about?", Troy asks nudging me.

I shrug my shoulders not sure how to start. "I'm not sure if this relationship is heading in the right direction".

"Well any relationship that's started by a contract is bound to have some problems. I know he loves you but what I see is a selfish love. The way he looks at you is very territorial".

I don't answer him right away, I don't see Chris as a selfish person but what do I know, I'm a twenty year old women with limited experience in men. I look at Troy wondering if he thinks I'm making a mistake, I now wonder if I can get out of this marriage if I wanted to.

"He wasn't always like this", I mumble.

Troy snorts making me look at him, "Yes the hell he was. Ever since we've met he's had this possessive vibe about him that I didn't like. You just didn't notice because you only saw him as a friend, now that you guys are engaged he's showing you who he really is".

My shoulders slump down. Was I really that blind back then?. Troy is better at reading people then I am, I sigh pulling my knees up so I can rest my head on them. We sit in silence for a while longer, it isn't long until I realized I don't want to go home tonight. For the first time ever I don't want to be around Chris.

I don't want to sleep in the same bed as him without my clothes on. I want to change that sooner rather than later.

"Do you want to stay the night? We can share my bed. It's big enough".

I smile at Troy as I nod my head, "Yes. Thank you".

Troy stands up offering me his hand, I take it finding I did this quicker than when I took Chris's hand. I trust them both but now I wonder who I trust more.

In Troy's room he doesn't bother turning on the lights. I remove my pants keeping my shirt on, I'm very happy I'm sleeping with clothes on. I climb in his bed ignoring the fact he removed his shirt and pants before he climbed in beside me. I stay near the edge carful not to touch him.

The side of the bed I slept on faces the window, I stare out onto the city. This is the most peaceful I've felt in a while, I'm not saying I don't feel at peace with Chris it just feels better with Troy.

I curle my knees to my chest trying to ignore Troy's body mass. I hate to admit it but I miss sleeping beside him, it feels like old times.

I don't know what time it is, all I know is I'm over heated. I feel like I'm sleeping with Chris although that's not possible, I try to roll over to find a cold spot when I come to some resistance, I open my eyes to find Troy's arm around me. I frown wondering if this is because of me or him. I remember how I'd sometimes cling to him in my sleep which would wake him up and then we'd have sex and it would feel amazing. I study him from his closed eyes and easy breathing to his waist which disappears under the covers.

I should probably move his arm off my body but then I don't really want to. I sigh deciding there isn't any harm in letting his arm stay where it is. I roll on my side backing into his chest so I can feel his body against mine. I'm about to sigh when his arm tightens around me pulling me even closer.

He then kisses my shoulder going up the back of my neck then back down. I wonder if he's dreaming but then I dismiss the thought when his hand moves up to my chest lightly squeezing it as he deepens the kisses on my skin.

Out of habit I push back into his simi hard erection. He gasps moving his hand to my hip to do it again but this time he pushes himself back against me. I need to stop but I really don't want to, I roll over to kiss him. He groans rolling over on top of me putting space between us so he can slowly dip his fingers into my panties. When they touch me I moan against his lips.

I open wider so his fingers can slip inside me, their not what I want but I don't care. Troy and I have been subliminally teasing each other for the past month and I guess us sharing a bed is the breaking point. He pulls away from me to pull down my panties, his boxers are gone then he's back on top of me, kissing and touching my body like he's never touched it before.

I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. He pulls back a little as he reaches between us to play with my clit making me gaps against his lips. Wait, what am I doing? This is wrong. So very wrong, I push against him a little, "Wait, stop".

"Why?", he asks going for my neck. I bite my lip again as I fight off the urge to give in. It surprises me how easily I'd give into him if the situation was different.

I push again this time closing my legs hoping that sends a message, "We can't, I'm engaged remember?. You don't do taken women".

That seems to get his attention, he leanes up looking down at me, his expression confused then annoyed. He rolls off me and I quickly pull the sheets around my body. The silence is awkward now, I look over at him wondering how things could have come to us wanting to sleep together again.

I see no harm in asking, "Um, what was that?".

He shakes his head covering his parts that look painfully hard. "I don't know really. One minute I'm sleep then the next your in my arms and I start thinking about how we use to be and it went from there". He let's that sink in and I bite my lip since I've been thinking the same thing. "Thanks for stopping me".

I nod my head, "How long?".

He's quiet for a long while but I wait. I let him figure out how to put his emotions into words, "I still love you", he finally mumbles.

I guessed that much because I feel the same way. How did I go from being hardly wanted by men to engaged with two other men in love with me. I don't like how this is turning out.

"Sometimes, when we're hanging out I get this calm feeling and it's addictive. It's like this is the life we should have had if I hadn't moved and we had stuck together. I still love you too, you should know that because I told you that when I let go. I will always love you".

Troy turns to me with a soft smile on his lips. I smile in return, "You'll find someone to love more than me", it pains me to say that but I think he needs to hear it.

"So you love him more than me?".

That question catches me off guard. I have to think about that. I must have paused too long, it sent the wrong message, "If you do, that's ok"

I sigh turning onto my side, "It's pretty equal between the both of you. He is my first love though".

Troy also turns on his side to face me, "So where do we go from here? The urge to have sex with you will always be there".

I know that but we'll have to fight it, "Maybe when school starts you can take your frustrations out on one of those ive league girls".

This makes him laugh which in turn makes me smile. Things will be interesting with them both in my life. Thinking of Chris I get the feeling he's laying in our bed wide awake, I wonder if he understands why I left in the first place.

I close my eyes drifting back off to sleep wondering what tomorrow is going to be like.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm twisting my fingers together as the elevator comes to a slow stop on my floor. I try not to attempt to predict how this morning is going to go, I just hope he sees where I'm coming from.

The elevator doors open to reveal Elliott the second in comand. He nods his head to me as he goes to open the door for me. Inside I find Chris standing at the window holding a cup.

I bite my tongue as I approach him, "Good morning", he says turning around to face me. His expression guarded, I wonder why. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I thought about what you said and you're right, I'm acting like a child. We're together and that's more than enough for me. The last thing I ever want to do is loose your love. I guess I got caught up in making up for lost time between us, I enjoy having sex with you. A lot. And it's resulted in", he gestures to my stomach.

To our baby.

I take his hand in mine pressing it against my cheek. His fingers curle against me making me smile. "I really am happy about it, becoming a father. Let's not tell anyone for a while. Ok?".

I smile which makes him shake his head, "No one else, ok?". I agree as he pulls me into his arms to kiss me. I suppose I don't have to say anything after all. Now that I think about it, Chris has always been a smart guy when it comes to my feelings.

He pulls back to rest his forehead against mine, "So I made you a doctors appointment thats in two hours. We should get ready".

I laugh, "Of course you would have already done that", he leanes down to kiss me again before pulling me up stairs for a shower.

In the car Chris can't stop touching me. He's holding my hand kissing my ring finger, at one point he even reached over to caress my belly. "There's a baby in there", he coos.

I cover his hand with mine running my thumb over his knuckles, "Your baby and heir to the Harrington empire".

Chris pulls into the parking lot turning into a parking spot, "How about its just our baby until it turns twenty four".

I laugh at him as we get out. The doctors appointment goes well, I'm two months along which means I conceived when we were at our summer home.

After the appointment I bring up Jaden's birthday, "I don't know what to do, it's next weekend and I don't have a plan".

Chris is silent for a while then finally responds, "We can throw him a party at the house, invite everyone who will have to come down anyway for the wedding".

That actually sounds like a good idea. Why didn't I think of that. When we get home we head straight to Troy's place to put it all together. "Ok, so what's the theme?", he asks.

I tap my finger against my nose then finally say, "Um how about something simple just some colors, some games. That sort of thing".

"Ok, gray and blue with white fixings", Troy suggests.

"Sounds good, I'll call someone and that'll be it. We'll leave for Italy the next morning".

We hang out with Troy for the rest of the day. It's relaxing to say the least. When Chris and I leave it's some time after ten. Back in our home I wrap my arms around Chris's neck pulling him down to kiss me. He doesn't resist me but it doesn't last long either, "What's this?", he asks picking me up so my legs wrap around his waist.

I shrug as I begin running my fingers through his hair, "Hormones decided to kick in I suppose", I lean forward to kiss his neck as he presses me against a wall. I didn't want this here but we had to start somewhere. I drop my legs so he'll let me down then I reach for his pants as I drop to my knees.

I've never done this for him before, usually because he's quick to do it to me then sink himself inside when he feels the time is right. I undo his belt and fly then pull that and his boxers down, he's already hard as a rock and I can't wait to taste him. Looking up into his eyes I kiss his tip making him gasp.

I think he'll like this very much. I open my mouth placing him inside, he's heavy and thick and tastes amazing. His head falls back in pleasure as I continue to slide him into my mouth until he hits the back of my throat, he isn't even half way in. I suck making him groan in pleasure, this drives me to pretend he's my favorite lollipop.

He puts his hands in my hair as he begins rocking his hips back and forth. I let him, he's never done this before and I want him to feel as good as he makes me feel when he pleasures me this way. "Oh baby this feels good", he grunts as he picks up speed.

I'm not very skilled in this besides what Troy taught me but I like pleasing Chris however I can. All too soon he pulls himself out of my mouth and pulls me up onto my feet.

He undoes my shorts pushing them down along with my panties then takes me over to the couch. He bends me over as he pushes my shirt up to my shoulders. "Hold on to the couch baby", he whispers in my ear. I obey as he pushes my feet apart. I get nervous then, this stance usually makes him go deeper than I'm comfortable with. I hear Chris throw his shirt on the floor before he takes my waist and shoulder.

"I liked that blow job. We'll have to play with that some more", he says lining himself up with me. I feel him at my entrench and I stiffen. Troy was this close to me last night and I stopped him. I wonder if I'm one of those sex maniacs that just can't get enough of it? Would that be such a bad thing though. I'll have a husband in a weeks time, we can have sex whenever we want to.

Chris slowly pushes himself into me making me gasp. I have the urge to pull away as he pushes farther inside me but his hand on my shoulder keeps me in place. When he's in to the hilt he let's my shoulder go pushing my shirt off then bra. He leanes over me kissing both my shoulders as he rotates inside me, I bite my lip balling my hands into fists from the overwhelming sensation radiating from my vagina. I don't know where this intense pleasure came from considering I barely felt anything before, but it's very addictive.

Maybe that's why I think we should slow down, I'll end up wanting this feeling every night or I just might go crazy. Chris pushes deeper inside me before pulling out so he can turn me around picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he sinks back inside me once more, his lips crush mine as he pounds my insides. I melt into him as he restes my behind on the edge of the couch so he can go faster.

"Don't hold it in. Let me hear you", he grunts shifting his angle going deeper. Too deep, I cry out in this intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain.

"That's it baby, scream for me".

I'm going to fall back out of exhaustion from digging my nails in his back and keeping my legs locked around his waist. A fine sheen of sweat has broken out over my body when he abruptly pulls from my body. He hoisted me up his body and turns to head up to our room. There he lays me on the bed, kissing me deeply, setting fire to every cell in my body with his touch. I'm getting dizzy from his kiss and I don't care. He's my drug and I'm hooked.

No one else can make me feel as heady with pleasure like my fiancé can. Pinning my hands down, he kisses down my jaw to my throat and lower to my chest where he sucks on my nipples in turn. Pulling them with his teeth making my body bow to his comand.

Taking my hands with him he kisses liquid fire down my ribs to my navel where he dips his tongue inside and swirls it around, groaning at my taste.

He comes back up my body then to resting on top of me. I wrap my legs around his as we stare into each others eyes, I wish I knew what he's thinking. The way he stares at me creeps me out sometimes. Sometimes I feel I'm not special enough to be looked at this way. With pure love.

Chris adores me so much, he shows it in everything he does whether I like it or not. He just wants me to be happy, that's all I want for him. He leanes down to rub his nose against mine as his thumbs stroked over my wrists, he pulls his body back from mine telling me he's ready to finish. My fingers ball into fists as he thrust into me without warning. I'm too lost in his eyes to make a noise.

He looks down between our bodies, "Isn't this erotic? Your beautiful creamy chocolate skin against my pail skin. I get to see this for the rest of my life. To feel you around me every single day". He pauses looking back into my eyes, "I love you so much", he whispers before he kisses me.

He let's my hands go and I wrap them around him. His tongue dips in my mouth as he begins to move quick and smoothly. My body responds immediately, my hips moving to match his rhythm, meeting him every time he sinks into me. He pulls away from me so he can push my legs back so him goes deeper.

I go into a fit of moans and groans as he pushes me higher. I'm so high I'm past cloud nine. This is infinity on high and I'm not ever coming down. With that in mind I explode, wave after delicious wave hits me hard.

Everything goes dark making me loose my sense of time. When I come too I feel Chris's weight pushing me into the mattress, I'm too relaxed to attempt to push him off, "Chris, you're too heavy". It takes him a second but he finally rolls off of me.

I breathe in a deep breath of cool air as my body relaxes again, this time on the verge of falling asleep. "Can I just go to sleep? Please. I'm so sleepy".

"Yes, that's fine. Like you said, we have the rest of our lives for moments like this".

I smile as I turn over to lay on his chest, his fingers caressing my cooling skin. With a lazy smile on my face I fall into a relaxing slumber.

JADEN'S BIRTHDAY PARTY goes off without a hitch. Even though I don't know many kids his age, Chris does. Our wedding party is enough. My mom and Troy's mom, Helen, came over early this morning to help me and the decorator. Of course my grandmother, aunts, two cousins and Victoria came with them so we had a great helping hand. Jaden stayed the night with Troy, I'm going to get them when the party begins.

It's after one and the place looks great. The kitchen is filled with food, there are some games we're going to play and Chris's friends and family that have kids came. Telling everyone I'm going to get the birthday boy I take the elevator to Troys floor. I knock on his door then smooth out my dress as I wait for him to answer. We haven't been alone together since the night he let me spend the night. I'm not avoiding him, I just don't want to feel that close to cheating again.

Troy opens the door with Jaden in arm, "He just woke up from a nap. We're all ready to go", he says stepping into the hall with me. I hold my hands out for him but Troy doesn't give him up.

I frown, "I'm pretty sure Chris doesn't want you hold heavy things", Troy explains.

Sadly that's true. So far Jaden has only sat on my lap. I shake my head and walk back to the elevator. We ride up quietly. The doors open to reveal Elliott who I wave at as we step off. He nods his head moving ahead of us to open the door. We step inside and everyone cheers happy birthday. Jaden turns into Troy out of shock making everyone laugh.

"Oh come on Jaden, everyone is here for you. It's your birthday", Troy tells him as he puts him down. Jaden looks around the room of smiling faces before he grabs for my leg. I rub his hair as I take his hand walking farther into the living room so the party can begin.

An hour in Jaden has warmed up to the other kids and their playing with the entertainment. I'm in Chris's arms as I watch him running around, it puts a smile on my face. Just about anything that makes Jaden smile makes me smile.

Chris tightens his arms around me and I know why, he's excited to feel this way about our own child. Finally it's dinner time and I help Susan pass out the food to the kids then the adults. The food I picked out is simple since Jaden is very picky with his food.

After dinner Troy and I bring out his cake sitting it in front of him. It's a small cake and it's only his, the cake for everyone else is in the kitchen. The party crowds around the table so we can sing Happy Birthday to him. He once again is clinging to me, probably uncomfortable with the close proximity of everyone.

Song finished, Troy and I blow out his two candles for him then I offer the cake to him. He doesn't take it at first so I dip my finger in the icing offer it to him. He automatically opens his mouth so I can put my finger inside so he can suck it off. He likes it so he begins eating it on his own as Susan hands out the other cake.

It's well after seven when the party begins to disband. Chris, Troy and I thank everyone for coming until only immediate family is left. I excuse myself to get Jaden ready for bed.

He's had a long, fun day. I feel really good for giving that to him. Washed, lotioned and clothed I lay him in his bed kissing his head goodnight as breathe in his special smell. Sometimes it amazes me how much I love him. Kissing his forehead once more, I whisper good night turning on his baby moniter and night light before leaving the room closing the door.

Tomorrow morning we leave for Italy. Then in three days I'll be a married woman. My dress and my brides maids dresses have already been sent to Italy. Chris and I have talked to the priest that will marry us many times via Skype. We told him it's not a big wedding. Just friends, family and the board that answers to Chris.

We are staying in his parents home in the country in Italy, then we'll head out early the next day to travel to Capri where the wedding is being held.

The head count is fourty four. I've met all of Chris's groomsmen, their all very nice. Especially his best friend Nicholas Carter who is his best man. From my understanding they've been friends since middle school. Odd how I've never heard of him but then I don't know anyone Chris knows. I've been kept in the dark on a lot of things.

I'm as new to them as they are to me. Chris has told me our story for how we met is: we knew each other when we were children but he moved away. Every few years we would reconnect for a while then he would leave again for another few years. The last time we reconnected was a year ago when he came to Chesapeake on business. From there we realized there was something there between us and we've been together ever since keeping our relationship strictly private. I see some holes in his story but I don't point it out.

Shaking my head I head to my room instead of joining everyone down stairs. In my room I close the door taking a deep breath, my hand moving to my belly. "Did you have a good day? Mommy did. It's your big brothers birthday", I pause as I think about what I just said. No one knows I'm pregnant but Troy and Damien. I sit on the bed clamping my fingers together.

I haven't given much thought to this baby. I know it's there and I acknowledge it most times without thinking as I just did a moment ago. I frown as I acknowledge the fact I want to talk about it with someone besides Chris, I want to hear some advice about handling another child. A child that isn't normal, a child that is the future prodessor of a huge company. How do you raise a child that important?.

I shake my head positive I'm not going back down stairs. I get up taking off my dress as I walk to the closet. Throwing it in the dirty clothes I wonder about putting on a night gown then I dismiss it. In my bra and panties I leave the closet heading for the bathroom to whip off my face.

Finished with that I crawl into bed and reach for my phone. I'm not on this a lot, I've been very distracted lately. Waking up the screen I find I have a message from Damien. I open it reading

*Hey, how are you? I wish we could have hung out more while I was in town but I understand. I miss you and not in that way, just as a friend. Text me when you can.*

I smile. Sadly he's the only normal thing about this weird turn my life has taken. Putting down my phone I go for the remote turning the tv on, my mind drifting back to the wedding. I'm very happy how well everything has come together.

The ceremony will be held in Capri. It took me a while to pick out a romantic spot that I will remember forever and Capri popped out to me.

Chris and I picked the perfect hotel, Caesar Augustus. It has a grate view of the beach, we'll head there the day before the wedding.

Picking out how the venue will look was hard. I had to decide how I wanted to decorate everything. Phoebe Braxton, my wedding coordinator, was a great help getting everything down on paper. Of course my grandmother wanted the wedding in a church but this is my wedding and I want it to be held at Caesar Augustus.

We started with what color was going where. The ceremony is going to be white and light green with royal blue fixings. The chairs are white with light green sashes around the back. The aisle lined with a white carpet. When I looked at the details I couldn't figure out what flower to use so I went online until I found it.

White roses.

It was perfect. They symbolized innocence and love. I was mostly paying attention to the love part. The two flower girls I have, Abby and Maria, will be dropping royal blue and white rose petals as I walk down the aisle with my uncle to my favorite love song. You by Jesse Powell. I thought about telling my dad I'm getting married but my mom doesn't ever want to see him again so I'll settle for just telling him about the wedding and show him pictures.

After the ceremony, if the timing is right the sun should be setting, we'll move to the reception grounds where Chris and I will share our first dance as man and wife. I stressed over what the perfect song would be to dance to when Chris suggested Crazy In Love remade by Sofia Karlberg. We've been practicing our dance for a month now

After our dance I'll change into something a little more comfortable so I can enjoy the rest of my party. The food we picked out is both authentic and close to home. What I can't wait to eat is the wedding cake Chris and I picked out.

It's white batter with white icing with royal blue and light green roses on it. When we taste tested cakes, I immediately fell in love with it.

I didn't know when everything would end. I assume around midnight. Then Chris and I will retire to our room and I'll go to bed as Mrs. Christopher Harrington. Our honeymoon will start the next day.

Four whole weeks of just me and Chris. Hearing the door open pulled me back to the present, Chris pops his head inside. "Hey, you ok?".

I nod as he comes in closing the door behind him, "You didn't come back down. I thought the activities had been too much for you".

I roll my eyes when he sits down beside me, "No, I was just thinking about the wedding is all"

He reaches out to touch my cheek, I automatically lean into his touch kissing his palm. "I'm excited too baby. To make you permanently mine. Forever".

Forever, that's such a long time. Can he really love me for that long?. Closing my eyes, I place my hand over his lacing our fingers. I feel his forehead against mine soon after, his nose rubbing against mine. My eyes open to find him already looking at me.

I see the want in his dark eyes then and I feel myself automatically responding to his dominating nature but he does nothing. He simply kisses me before moving away all together. I watch him head to the closet pulling his shirt off in the process. I don't know if he's trying to tease me or not but I don't follow him.

A couple minutes later he comes back in pajama bottoms and tosses me one of his tee shirts. I look from the shirt to him and back again totally confused.

"I noticed you're not letting me touch you anymore when we go to bed so how about you wear my tee shirt every night instead".

I can't help but smile, "Thank you", I say.

He climbs into bed beside me, taking the remote, "No need. Just put it on and come here. I want to hold you".

Shaking my head I gladly put it on then move into his waiting arms. Laying my head on his chest he clutches my waist pulling me closer, sighing deeply he says, "That's so much better". I chuckle making myself comfortable. Falling asleep instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

The plane ride to Italy is a long one. I slept most of the time and I welcomed the rest. Chris told me his parents have planned a breakfast in our honor to really welcome me to the family. Then after breakfast we'll get on the road to Capri. Some of our wedding guests are heading straight there.

For the next three days Chris and I won't be able to sleep in the same bed. He hates that idea but Melanie isn't budging with that rule. When we pull up to the house it's dark but I'm in awe of my surroundings. The area is well lit so I can see that the house some how fits perfectly into its surroundings.

"This house has been around for decades", Mr. Harrington explains looking proudly at his house. "It was owned by a wealthy family for six generations before being sold off into sections. I believe they own about two acres of this land, now we own about twenty or twenty five quarters of those two acres".

I smile at the house before following Chris inside. Inside I see they kept a lot of the old history mixing it with modern day class. Melanie shows Alexis, Victoria, Riley and I around explaining they don't get many visitors so we're giving the staff something to do.

With eleven bedrooms and bathrooms it was a very beautiful house. After the grand tour she shows us up to our rooms. Alexis and I are sharing a room while Victoria and Riley have their own. When she's sure we're settled in she leaves us saying a late dinner will be ready soon. Alone, Alexis and I laugh out of excitement. She runs and jumps on the bed while I go to the window to see what lay behind the closed curtain.

I honestly can't rap my mind around how far the back yard stretches out in front of me. There's a patio and a pool, Melanie started a few gardens of a variety of flowers and plans with lights weaving in and out making her garden come alive.

Alexis joins me at the window, "See I knew I was going to need my swim suit. Look at that pool!", she's so energetic it begins to rub off on me.

"Well why don't we put it to good use?", I suggest going to my suite case.

"No!, not that one", Alexis exclaims rushing to my suite case. I stop, confused why I can't touch it.

"Riley and I packed this for your honeymoon and you can't see what's inside until then. We worked very hard on this, it's like a gift from us", she explains rolling my suit case to join her suit cases.

"Well then. Ok", I say going to my other suit case pausing just in case I can't open this one either. Alexis doesn't say anything so I drag it to our bed opening it to look for my swim suit.

When we step onto the patio we find everyone else wants in on the pool too. I smile when I spy Troy playing with Jaden in the shallow end. I can't resist not joining them.

"Hey guys, having fun?", I ask sitting on the edge. Jaden reaches for me as I reach for him. Sitting on my lap he points to the water telling me he wants me to join them. I slip in splashing us a little, I smile when he laughs at me.

"This is a pretty cool house", Troy observes walking over to us.

"It really is. That's mine and Alexis's room up there", I turn and point to the only window that has a light in it.

"You got a good view, Jaden and I have a room downstairs which I get. Jaden shouldn't be going up and down all those stairs".

I turn back to him, "Thanks for coming. Your mom and dad too, that means a lot".

He shrugs looking over to his mom who's sitting at a patio table chatting with my aunts and his dads girlfriend. His dad talking to Mr. Harrington about the grill he has.

I smile liking what I see. We look like one big family. Looking to the patio door I see my mom, Nanny and Melanie come out laughing. Yeah, one big happy family although I haven't seen Chris and his friend Nick.

I imagine their inside making good use of the surround sound with my uncle and cousin. Jaden reaches for Troy wanting to go deeper into the pool. We take him together, laughing and splashing each other until Jaden yawns.

"Oh, look who's sleepy", Troy says as he begins to swim back to the shallow end. I get out with them a little tired of the pool myself.

"Good night Jaden, mommy will see you in the morning", I give him a big hug and kiss before Troy takes his hand leading him back inside.

Taking a deep breath I head over to join my aunts in their conversation with Kristi and Helen. "Well hello there oh niece of mine", my Aunt Kim welcomes me making room.

I sit down beside her with a awkward smile. "Two more days and you won't be our little Gabby anymore", my Aunt Karen said with a slight smile.

"I can't wait for the wedding, I just know it's going to be beautiful", Helen puts in passing me a plate of fruits, cheese and meat. I begin eating as they continue talking about the wedding.

After some time my mom, Nanny and Melanie join us, "Are we talking about how gorgeous the wedding will be?", Melanie asks.

"We are, Gabby hasn't told us much about it", Kristi puts in.

"I want everyone to be surprised, is that so bad?", I ask sipping on my lemonade.

"Not at all", my mom assures.

More talk of the wedding brings everyone to gather around. The feel of them around me like this is comforting but I'm beat. I excuse myself wishing everyone a good night. Inside I make my way through the house trying to remember just how I found my way to the patio doors in the first place.

"You look lost", a voice says out of no where. I turn to find Chris coming towards me.

My heart begins to race at the sight of him, "A little bit, yes".

He smiles as he takes me in his arms resting his forehead against mine, "I just might be able to help you out but it will cost you greatly".

That doesn't sound good but it sounds fun. "What will it cost me?", I challenge.

He chuckles as he pulls away from me, "For my services of helping you find your room you have to kiss me".

"That's it? A kiss? I can do that".

He chuckles again but it's tauting now, "Oh no baby, not just a kiss. I want a real kiss from you. The ones you give me when you realize just how much you love me and you kick it up a notch".

My insides melt then, that is one thing I can't do. At least not tonight. Those kisses always lead to so much more. Then again, I like a challenge, "Ok, fine. Where is my room?".

He smiles his triumphant smile as he leads me through the house back to the stairs and up to my room. At the door he turns to face me, his smile bigger than ever. He thinks he's got me.

"Well baby, here we are". He stares at me, smile in place, arms behind his back like he's some kind of innocent boy who's doing something bad for the first time. I cock my head to the side as I step closer so my chest us flush against his.

"I suppose you want your payment for locating my room", two can play at this game.

"That was the deal Mrs. Harrington", he's really pulling out the stops. I'm still not used to hearing my married name.

I can do this and walk away unfazed I chid myself, I can totally do this. Taking his face in my hands I whisper for him to close his eyes. He gives me an untrusting look but does it anyway. I study his face guessing he's trying to anticipate my actions, too bad for him I've learned how to surprise him. I don't do it too often or he'll catch on.

Pushing up on the tips of my toes I kiss his chin, both cheeks and nose. I then brush my lips against his making him take in a small breath. I brush them again fighting every nerve in my body to kiss this man like I'll never see him again.

He groans when I kiss the corner of his mouth then the other. "You're stalling baby. I don't think you want to play this dangerous game".

I smile as I take his bottom lip between my teeth and pull. "Danger is my middle name baby". I don't even recognize my own voice by this point. His arms slip around my waist pulling me harder against his body and growing arousal.

I have so much power over him and I don't use it. I'm not a dominating person, I'd rather give in than fight my urges. Pushing my fingers into his hair taking a firm grip I suddenly pull his mouth against mine. I hear his breath catch telling me I have him.

Tightening my hold in his hair so he won't move his head, I kiss his mouth the way I like. Taking from him as he likes to take from me. His hands on my body are tight and welcoming, God I need this. His taste is intoxicating and overwhelming to my senses, I taste him as I command him to taste me too.

I don't know how long it's been and frankly I don't care. Kissing him like this blocks the world out completely, someone can be watching and I wouldn't know or care. I truly love him, so much he's a big distraction from reality.

Opening my eyes I see I have him against a wall, usually I'm the one against the wall. This makes me feel powerful, so powerful I abruptly pull away and head for my door. "Good night Christopher".

I see his face just as I'm closing the door. He's confused and stunned and turned on as hell. I smile to myself as I go change very impressed with myself.

THE NEXT MORNING in the breakfast hall the cook went above and beyond for us. They really know how to welcome someone into the family.

Chris and I are sitting in dead center so everyone can see us. It's a tad embarrassing if you ask me. Eating my food as I talk to my Nanny Chris decides to touch me. I already know this is his pay back for flipping the script on him. This makes me think he'll begin to anticipate my every move from now on. Being as careful as I can to not make a scene I push his hand away and keep my hand on my lap.

Chris turns to me but I ignore him. I see him smerk making me wonder what can possibly be going through his mind to make me pay for my actions.

A strong tingle goes through my body just thinking of all the naughty punishments he's planning. It's now I realize I can't wait for him to do it, I just may like his revenge streak towards me after all, he never ceases to surprise me with his punishments.

Breakfast over it's time for us to begin our journey to Capri. Sadly, Chris and I will be riding in different cars. I'll have to wait for my wedding night to find out what's been going on in his head.

Riding in a car with my bridesmaids should have been fun but I just listened to them talk.

"Last night Gabby almost looked in her suit case that we packed for her", Alexis says jabbing me in the side.

"See, I knew I should have kept it", Riley whines.

"It's not like she looked in it. Calm down Riley. Anyway so I think the best man is flirting with me", Alexis dishes.

This gets my attention, "What do you mean?", I ask.

"It started at the engagement party. He brought me something to drink and asked for my name. I thought he was really cute so I told him, then at Jaden's birthday party he stuck to my side like glue".

Ariah laughs, "That's new for Nick. Did he seduce you into bed?", she leans forward as if Alexis's answer is the difference between life and death.

"No. Was he supposed to?".

"He has a reputation for bedding woman the same day he meets them. Did he hint at it?"

Alexis shakes her head no, "He's actually been really nice. Last night before I went up to bed I ran into him in the livingroom. He got up saying he'd walk me to my room. I told him it was ok but he insisted".

I wonder if we hadn't shared a room would he have spent the night with her. I don't know Nick very well but I get this weird feeling from him and if I've learned anything it's to go with your gut feeling.

A couple hours and an uncomfortable nap later the limo driver pulls up in front of Caesar Augustus. The hotel is more beautiful in person than in the pictures the owner sent to us.

Our wedding party is all checked in so all we have to do is get our room keys. Alexis and I are still sharing a room at my request. In our room I fall on the bed ready for a proper nap.

"Why are you laying down, let's go explore the hotel grounds. Maybe go down to the beach before the rehearsal dinner".

I sigh, I'm pregnant. I'm going to be sleepy, a lot, but she doesn't know that. "I didn't sleep very well last night. Wedding jitters I guess, let me take a nap and I promise to do something with you before dinner".

She gives me a look that screams she doesn't believe my claim, I sit up folding my legs. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?". Of course I know why but I'm just curious for her own reasons for doubting me are.

"You just seem out of it is all. Is everything ok?", she folds her arms making me panic a little. I hate lying but I respect my fiancés wishes to keep our baby between us. I've been torn between so many decisions in my life I think it's easier to let the pieces fall were they may without choosing.

"It's just wedding jitters", I finally answer.

She shrugs turning for the door, "Fine, don't tell me. Your best friend and maid of honor. I'll be with the other bridesmaid's having fun". She's gone before I can begin to feel guilty for not confiding in her.

I get to take my nap in peace. I forgot how good it feels to nap while pregnant. When I wake up it's dark and that scares me. I reach for my phone to find out the time.

Just after seven thirty. Oh crap. I missed dinner

I jump up turning on the lights screaming when I see Chris. He sits up with an amusing look on his face, "Calm down Gabby", is all he says.

Clutching my chest to control myself I scowl at him, "What do you mean calm down? I missed dinner and no one came up to get me"

He get up to stand on the other side of the bed, "I came up to get you. When I saw you were sleep I didn't bother waking you up, I called dad and told him everything so he made up a lie as to why neither of us attended the dinner".

My body runs cold, "What do you mean you told him everything?", even I know that's a dumb question but I can't help asking it.

Chris gives me a look and my body runs colder. "Why did you tell him?", I ask. "You said you wanted to keep it between us". I'm getting very annoyed.

Chris look down, "I know what I said but he already had a suspicion".

"How?"

He shrugs, "I don't know Gabby. It really doesn't matter, people were going to find out eventually".

"Yeah, on our terms", I shoot back. I sigh deeply as I sit back down on the bed, I'm getting a headache. I'm glad when he doesn't come to my side of the bed.

I feel the weight of the mattress shift telling me he's sat down too. "Is this what it's going to be like?", he asks.

I frown, "What are you talking about?"

"How do you expect our relationship to go?".

These are odd questions.

"When are we going to start acting like a married couple?", he continues.

I turn around totally confused, "What do you mean Chris, how do you think a married couple acts?".

He stands up crossing his arms. He paces for a few seconds, I'm guessing he's trying to make a convincing argument for my question. After a couple minutes of silence he finally said, "I need you to obey me in the public eye".

There's a pause before I begin laughing. I'm not sure why I'm laughing when I'm actually outraged he'd think I'd comply to that. "I'm being serious Gabby. It's in the contract that your mother sighed".

That makes me stop laughing, "Didn't you read it?"

Ok, good argument. "No. I didn't read it", I admit.

He uncrossing his arms giving me a look I don't much like, "And why not?. It told you in great detail your roll as my wife".

I stand up placing my hands on my hips, "Why would I read something I have no say in?. You do a pretty good job controlling me as it is already".

He frowns, "This is your own fault for keeping me in the dark all these years and I don't want to hear how the secret keeping was for my own good. There is nothing good about lying and keeping things like this situation from me. I'm doing this because I love you.

"Actually, I don't know if that's a good enough reason considering I don't have any choice but to marry you regardless of how I feel towards you. I'm already pregnant so that part of my role as your wife is taken care of. What else am I supposed to do? Smile, look pretty in front of everyone? Have no voice? Be that black girl who is gladly oppressed by her white husband?. No I don't think so".

His green eyes flash darkly but it doesn't bother me one bit, my annoyance of how he acts towards me and anyone with a closer relationship to me than a rugular friend is. He doesn't own me or my child. I'd rather face whatever harsh consequence is in that dumb contact before I turn into a totally submissive woman to Chris. He is supposed to be my best friend. The only person I can turn to in my time of need.

Not my master.

I see he's about to say something when Alexis walks through the door, she pauses when she sees us, "Oh, am I interrupting you guys?".

Chris opens his mouth but I'm already talking, "No. He was just leaving". Chris turns to me with a blank expression that I can't summon the energy to care about. I want him to leave. I stare him down as he locks his eyes with mine. After what feels like hours his eyes soften and a small grin graces his face.

"Right. I was just leaving", he says not breaking eye contact with me, "Good night ladies, I will see you at the wedding".

He finally moves around the bed taking me in his arms. The gesture surprises me so that I don't return his hug. "Sleep well baby", he kisses my cheek then leaves the room. Alexis is glaring at me very hard now.

"That's it, tell me what's going on right now. I'm not stupid Gabby".

I sigh deeply sitting back down. Since he told his dad I'm going to tell her but where should I start.

Maybe the beginning.

"Well...this marriage isn't normal".

Alexis comes to sit beside me giving me her full undevided attention, "Ok, what does that mean?"

I sigh deeply as I try to put my scattered thoughts together, "Before I was born, my mom use to work for this family as a Nanny for Chris. She stole some money from them so Chris's mom convinced his dad to strike up a deal with my mom, she had a suspicion I'd be a girl so my mom signed a contract that said I have to marry Chris after my twentieth birthday and give him a son our first year of marriage".

Telling Alexis about this made me feel a lot better. Even though Troy knows about the contract, we don't openly talk about it. He's going along with it just like I am.

Alexis is quiet for a very long time and I wonder why. The information I shared isn't hard to digest. She even stands as she shakes her head as ahe begins pacing the space. I wait patiently for her response.

She finally turns to me, "Okay first of all. What. The. Hell. Let's start off there. What the hell Gabby?. Why are you just now telling me this. A day before the wedding no less? Is there anything else I should know?", she sounds more annoyed then I think is necessary but I continue on to my last bit of information.

I pause before I say it, an anxious feeling tightening in my stomach. I want to tell her more than anything that I'm pregnant but, I don't know, the thought of telling her scares me. I gnawed on my lip making it obvious I have something to say. I'm happy she doesn't push me to say it.

I know have to say it. Taking a breath I said, "I'm pregnant".

"What?!", she yells. "Are you serious?"

I flinch from her not expecting the outburst. I briefly wonder if Chris got this reaction from his dad as well. "Yeah. Chris and I were going to keep it to ourselves for a while, but I'd like to share it with you and not go through this by myself". Ok, I wasn't totally alone but Chris just wasn't cutting it. Especially now.

Alexis pulls up a chair to sit in front of me. She takes my hands squeezing them, "Gabby you know I'm here for you. You know you could have told me way before. You should have told me everything before you guys announced it at that dinner is what you should have done. Now I don't know if I like him much anymore"

"This isn't his fault. We were thrown together by our parents...well his patents but this still isn't his fault"

"Your mom stealing from them isn't your fault either. Why should you pay for your mother's mistakes? How long have you even known about this"

I shrug looking away, "About three months"

"Excuse me?, what did you say?", she says turning her head as if to hear me better.

I sigh, "I found out a week before the dinner, he told me on our way to Seattle then his dad told me what I already knew, the only new information I got was the bit about having a boy as soon as possible"

"Why though?"

"So Chris doesn't loose his hold on the bored. As long as he has the next generation Harrington on the way, and it's legit, then no one can replace him or vote him out"

"So this whole thing is so he can keep the company in the family?"

I shrug again, "I guess so"

"That is incredibly stupid and selfish. What kind of person comes up with a scheme like this?"

I place my hands over my stomach feeling my baby there. I'm starting to get a little pudg, nothing people will notice if I wear loose clothes, but it is there. Alexis places her hands over mine, "I'm excited about the baby, I don't want you to think I'm not. I just don't think it's being born for the right reasons you know?"

I nod understanding where she's coming from.

We're quiet now, I lay down stroking my belly while Alexis goes to change her clothes for bed. When she comes back she drops on the bed beside me, "So I was thinking about something".

"Yeah?", I ask turning to her.

"You say Chris has known about this arrangement since he was a little boy, that sounds like he was taught to love you"

I frown, "What?"

"Well yeah. If he wasn't told that you and him belong together and that he has to love you, he probably wouldn't be marrying you right now".

That disturbingly made sense. Why hadn't I thought of that. "Which means this isn't genuine?"

Alexis shrugs, "On the outside you guys look like a couple head over heals in love, but behind closed doors he's very possessive of you and that's not normal. Thats some Fifty Shades shit".

I can't help but laugh at her, "I know he's possessive and we're slowly working on it. As for his feelings, I know he loves me", beside all the bull that got us here in the first place. I know that part is true.

"How do you know his feelings for you are true? he wasn't the one who decided to have them?", she points out crossing her legs.

"I'm sure the contract gave him an out option and I'm sure he would have taken it if he didn't love me", I say

"You didn't read the contact?", she said managing to sound perplexed.

I shake my head, "I don't have a say in it so I didn't see the point. Nothing would have changed", at least I don't think anything would have changed. Maybe that's why he asked me how I want our relationship to be. He's giving me a say in something.

Alexis rolls her eyes, "So what you're saying is you don't have a say in the matter but he does? Does that sound fair to you? Did you think about what would happen if this marriage didn't work out? He may be able to take your baby from you and never let you see it again if that's what he wants. Your mom practically signed away your life and the life of her grandchild to this man"

I hadn't thought about that. Not even when he sat down and explained how we came to be did I question his feelings towards me. I hadn't thought about them being taught. If his dad hadn't conditioned him to see me as something more than just a friend he grew up with, would he love me? Would he have even considered me to become his wife and mother of his children.

"It's too late now, I'm getting married tomorrow", I shrug.

"Did he make you sign a prenup?"

I smile at that question, "I asked the same thing and he nearly bit my head off. He said everything that is his is mine. We're one"

She shakes her head, "Well can't be mad at him for that one but still"

She pauses for a long second before we bust out laughing. She leanes back against the head bored taking hold of her forehead, "My God Gabby you have a interesting life. It'll never be boring".

She sighs shaking her head, "I'd say let's get some drinks but you have a bun in the oven so let's settle for bad movies and some junk food off the room service menu", she says reaching for the menu.

"Sounds good", I agree scooting back to I lean against the head bored, remote in my hand, "Do you think they have English movies here?"

She shrugs reaching for the phone to place the order, "Hell if I know. Just flip through the channels until you find something".

This why she's my best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

A buzzing noise breaks through my conscious annoying me when it won't turn off. I force my eyes open to see it's Chris calling me at five thirty in the morning. This adds to my annoyance. I'm still mad at him from the night before, I'm not sure if I want to see him eleven hours before the wedding. Knowing he'd keep calling if I don't answer I press talk.

"Hello?", I whisper.

"Finally, I thought I'd have to come to your room and bang on your door. Come meet me in the lobby, I want to show you something".

I look at the clock again surpressing a groan as I sit up, "Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?".

He chuckles making me smile even though it's the last reaction I want from him right now, "I'm pretty sure that's when you're dressed in your wedding dress, not a tank top and shorts". I can't help smiling bigger as I turn in search of my flip flops.

"Ok, I'm coming". I look around the still dark room trying to shake the sleep off which is easier said than done. I reach over for the lamp filling the dark space with light. I blink a couple times to adjust then look over to Alexis who's back is to me. Thinking about our conversation instantly makes me feel better about facing him.

When my eyes fully adjust, the first thing I see is the suit case Riley and Alexis packed for me. I'm curious as to what they packed but I'm not going to chance a peak with Alexis right beside me.

I sigh as I quietly get up going to the suit case I personally packed and pull out a sweat shirt and jeans. Putting them on I leave my room heading for the lobby. Chris is standing near the patio doors when I walk through the entreaty way. I fold my arms as I join him, "Well I'm here at five fifty in the morning. What do you want to show me that can't wait?", I hope I sound annoyed. Seeing his face excites me as it always does dimming my annoyance.

Chris looks down on me. He doesn't touch me like I privately want him to. Instead he says, "Sorry to disturb you two but I'd like to watch the sun rise with you two". I look around wondering if someone else is suppose to join us.

I see him smile out of the corner of my eye, "What?", I ask eyeing him.

"I'm talking about you and the baby".

My body involuntarily tingles at his words. This is the first time he's acknowledged it. "I know a place where we can go. Come on", he says holding his hand out to me. I look at his hand, his question on how I want our relationship to go comes to mind. I know how I want us to be.

Happy.

In love.

A team.

When I take his hand, I want to take the hand of my husband. Not a man I'm bound to by a contract. "Lead the way", I say placing my hands behind my back.

His green eyes, that I love so much, narrow. "Are you still mad at me?".

I shake my head even though that's partially not true. "Just lead the way". He nods his head reaching for the door handle.

Outside in the crisp early morning air, Chris takes me down to the beach walking beside me in silence. I wonder what is going through his mind. I want to ask him, I just don't have the courage to.

Looking towards the horizon I see a sliver of sunshine peeking through. It's a calm, beautiful sight.

Chris leads me to a private pier where we stand close to the edge. He still hasn't touched me, or said one word since we left the hotel. Out of the corner of my eye I watch him, I study his profile itching to feel his eyes on me as well.

Breathing slowly through my nose I say, "So what now?".

He finally looks at me, his green eyes going dark. He can't possibly want me right now. "I'm sorry about last night. I wish you had let me explain myself".

I step closer giving him my undivided attention, "Well go ahead", I urge wanting to understand myself.

Chris looks back to the slowly rising sun, "Dad told me that mom wasn't the woman she is now when they started dating. She was fun and vibrant. He told me she brought out a side of him he didn't even know existed which is why he married her.

"He told me that marrying her was the best decision he ever made. Apparently my grandfather already had a woman in mind for dad that he refused. Of course grandfather wasn't happy about it. Probably why he didn't tell dad about there being a deadline to having a first born. When he did tell him, he was on his death bed", Chris pauses letting this sink in.

No one really talks about Mr. Harrington's father. Not even his mother. I wonder what kind of man he was. "Grandfather told dad that he wasn't mad at him for marrying my mom but she had to abide by certain rules, one being she had no say in the public eye. Of course she didn't like that but it's the roll of any woman or man married to a first born Harrington.

"Dad said mom really changed when she learned there is more to being a Harrington then just marrying into the family. She had to be strong and independent but also submissive to dad and not argue when he made public decisions", Chris looks to me. The first rays of sunlight hit his eyes making them look bright emerald.

He reaches out lightly touching my cheek making my skin tingle, "I don't want a submissive wife Gabby. I love that you don't let me have my way all the time, I wouldn't have you any other way. Like last night when Alexis came in and you dismissed me. If you had done that in front of a crowd, it wouldn't have ended well for me or you".

I can't look at him anymore, I look back at the rising sun. "How do you know you're in love with me? You said yourself your dad said you had to see me as more than some girl you grew up with".

Chris is quite now. We watch the sun continue to rise when he finally says, "He wanted us to have a bond before we married. He wanted us to love each other on some level where when this happened, we wouldn't be strangers but best friends and lovers, anyone can see how much I adore you. He didn't want this to feel awkward for you or me, don't you see how natural we are with each other? We move as if we're one. He didn't want you to resent me or me you because we're stuck together the rest of our lives. He knew if I knew about it first, you'd go along with this more smoothly".

I snort, "Why would he think that?"

Chris steps closer to me, his hand snaking behind me so he can take my waist pulling me into him. He takes my chin making me look him in the eye, "Because you trust me. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I may have acted stupid in the past but I have reason", slowly he leans down to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"You're mine. You've always been mine, I know you felt this pull between us from the day you understood what loving someone else meant", he kisses the other side of my mouth then kisses my nose.

"I brought you out here because this is our wedding day and the beginning of the rest of our lives. Ups and downs, good and bad, sadness and laughter. It starts today. This sunrise signifies our true beginning as one, twenty years from now when we look back on our beginning, I want us to remember this moment".

He looks deeply into my eyes, straight into my soul, "I want us to remember how we felt the moment the sun touched us making us whole, I want to remember the feel of your lips against mine as I kiss all my love into you and our child, and you kiss your love into me", this is intense. Too intense, it's scaring me.

Chris inches towards my lips and I'm ready, the song "A Moment Like This" pops in my head and it goes perfectly with this moment, I really can't believe this is happening to me. Chris's hand moves to my belly, his nose brushing against mine, "The moment everything changes and you become mine. Forever".

His lips linger for a couple seconds before he presses them against mine. Like our very first kiss, fireworks go off in my head. The only thing I can fathom is him. We're meant to be, some people wait a life time and search forever for a kiss like this. I am lucky and blessed it's happening to me.

I kiss him under the rising sun. I can feel it's soft heat caressing my body, warming me up from the inside out. Chris kisses me tenderly, as if he'd loose me if he lost his control. I knot my fingers in his hair pulling him closer.

Yes. Twenty years from now when I look back on my wedding day. I will remember this. How he kissed me under a beautiful sunrise, welcoming the beginning of the rest of our lives.

I'm sitting in a beauty chair while a woman Phoebe haired is doing my hair. I'm tired from waking up so early this morning but it was worth it. After our kiss I told him how I want us to be. He concurred saying he couldn't agree more and that he didn't see me as some woman he's bound to by a contract. That made me feel better, that he loves me because he wants to.

The hair dresser, Celia I think, wouldn't let me watch her do my hair. I was kind of upset about that, I didn't tell her how I wanted it. My Nanny did after she saw me in my dress. She wasn't happy I wasn't wearing a vale but a head band that was made to match the dress.

It's now after one and I'm starving. Celia has finished my hair but I still can't see it. The next one to have their turn with me is the make up artist, Stefano. I was surprised it's a guy doing my make up.

Three hours until the wedding and I've barely seen anyone but Alexis my mom and Nanny. I'm not sure what my other bridesmaid's are up to. I feel bad I didn't spend much time with them. That'll change after the ceremony.

Stefano has finished with my make up so I'm sitting here waiting for someone to bring me something to eat. I told one of the hotel staff it can be anything as long as it was food. Sitting around is making me antsy.

I kind of thought that I'd dress with my bridesmaids. Didn't every bride do that?.

I'm looking out the window watching the hotel staff put everything together when the door opens. I turn to find its Troy and Jaden bringing me food.

"Yay, thank you". I take the sandwich he brought me letting Jaden have the first bite.

I catch Troy staring at me, "What?", I ask.

He shakes his head, "Nothing...you just look...beautiful".

I look back at Jaden who's eaten half my sandwich and try not to smile at his complement. "Thank you. I haven't seen what I look like yet".

Troy sits down beside me, "Well, I guess it's with good reason. Everyone is getting ready now, I just came to bring you something to eat and to tell you congratulations".

I look at him with a small smile, "I had hoped this would be you and me one day". I probably shouldn't have said that. Although it was true.

Troy is quiet for a while as I sit there playing with Jaden. "Yeah, I had wanted that too", he finally admits.

I give him a small smile wishing I hadn't brought it up. Troy stands up then, "Well we better get going. See you later". He holds his hand out for Jaden who takes it following him out.

Left alone again, I go to look at my dress for the hundredth time. I really did love it, I can't wait to put it on and see Chris's reaction to it.

I hear the door open again but don't think much of it. I spin around when Damien says my name.

"Whao", he smiles putting his hands up, "I didn't mean to scare you".

I shake my head, "You didn't scare me. Just...what are you doing here?", I didn't send him an invitation thinking it would be best for Chris.

"Chris brought me out here", he says as if I should know that. When he sees my confused expression he smiles bigger. "Ok, I guess you didn't know that".

I shake my head, gnawing on my lip. Chris had him come out here? Why?

Damien looks around my dressing room, I wonder what he's thinking. "Well, you're getting married today. You must be excited", he said looking back at me.

I shrug, "Excited, nervous, anxious".

Damien is dressed neatly in a black suit. Freshly shaved, hair messy in a way that pleases me. I walk over to him reaching up to run my fingers through it, "I missed you", I whisper. I really did miss him.

"I missed you too Gabby".

I drop my hand so I won't get carried away, "Well, um. I don't know how this works, I wasn't counting on you being here".

He shrugs, "I figured when I didn't get an invitation like you had promised", he gives me a look that makes me laugh.

"I thought it would be weird"

"How?, I can behave"

"What do you mean?", I laugh again.

"You're my friend and I am going to be here to support you".

Friend. That sounds nice. We hear the door open and Phoebe walks in with a couple people behind her including my mom, Alexis both my aunts cousin Jessy and Nanny. "Oh hello. Can I help you sir?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh no. I was just wishing the bride a happy day. I'll see everyone at the ceremony", he leaves with a wave but Phoebe isn't paying attention.

"Ok, Gabby it's time to put on your dress, it's almost time for the wedding to start".

Her help gets my dress off the rack holding it up for me, "Well let's get dressed shall we".

Twenty minutes later I'm standing in front of a floor length mirror staring at myself dressed in my wedding gown. I'm glad the few pounds I've gained aren't very noticeable.

Finally getting my first look at myself I'm very impressed with what Celia and Stefano have done to me. Tight curls decorated my head and are some how brought together by my head band. My make up so flawless I can hardly tell I have any on.

"You look beautiful sweetheart", my mom says joining me in the mirror.

"The most beautiful bride I've ever seen", My Aunt Karen chimes in.

"I knew curls would bring out that dress", Nanny observes.

"I'm happy for you bud", my Aunt Kim says also joining me.

I feel everyone's love for me, "Thanks everyone. I think it's time", I say looking out the window at all the guests taking their seats. This is it. I'm about to get married.

My uncle Richard walking in with Jaden makes it even more real.

Phoebe claps her hands getting everyone's attention, "Ok people, let's do this. Please hand the bride her bouquet, thank you. Let's go and take our seats".

We all follow Phoebe out and down to the lobby which has been temporarily cut off to the rest of the guests. Walking outside I join the rest of my bridesmaids who wait with the groomsmen.

Nick holds his arm out for Alexis who takes it with a secret smile. Hm, wonder what that's about.

My Aunt Kim kisses my cheek before joining everyone else to take their seat. I look around my wedding party seeing everyone lining up ready for the music to begin.

Phoebe hands Jaden mine and Chris's married rings then comes up to me, "Are you ready Mrs. Harrington?", she says with a sly smile.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be", I hear the music begin signaling the start of the wedding. I take a deep breath as the first bridesmaid and groomsmen begin their walk down the aisle.

I nervously take my uncles arm as Alexis and Nick start their walk down the aisle.

I haven't been seen yet but I can see everyone and it makes me very nervous. The music changes to my wedding march Jesse Powell and the flower girls begin their walk.

It's my turn now, everyone stands up as Jaden begins his walk as I stand there at the beginning of the aisle. My eyes fall on Chris and my heart begins to race.

I see nothing but pure love in his eyes as I finally begin my walk down the aisle. Everything is moving in slow motion as the music plays and I get closer to my soon to be husband.

I've finally reached him, I can't take my eyes off of him. I don't even notice his hand held out for mine until my uncle places it in his hand. Chris gently tugs on it and I join him in front of the priest.

The priest begins talking but all I see is him. His beautiful green eyes, his addictive smile, his dark hair that has been cut down a little bit for a neat look. I kind of wish he had left it the way it was. A little long and messy.

Finally listening to the priest, I hear him tell us to repeat our vowels after him.

Chris goes first, "I, Christopher, take you, Gabrielle, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live".

My heart beats painfully after he's finished. I feel his love spilling into me and it's a heady feeling. I want to cry.

"Now the bride will repeat after me", the priest says.

"I, Gabrielle, take you, Christopher, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live".

Chris smiles as the priest asks for the rings. Jaden steps up to us so we can pick up our rings. I fight the urge to bite my lip as he takes my hand to slip my ring on my finger where it will stay for the rest of my life. "I do", he says.

I breathe slowly through my nose as I take his hand to slip his ring on his finger. I stare at it for a couple seconds before looking back into his eyes. "I do".

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride", the priest says cheerfully.

"Finally", I hear him mutter as he takes my face pulling my lips to his. It's a shock to my system as he kisses me. There is a fever spilling from him into me that makes me hungry for more.

Reluctantly he pulls away, his green eyes shining with love and something else. Something a lot darker. It calls to me but he's turned me toward the applauding crowd. His hand around my waist he leads me back down the aisle as people congratulate us.

"You are so beautiful", Chris whispers in my ear after we've walked into the hotel to get away from the crowd. I can see Phoebe getting their attention so she can show them to the reception area.

"Thank you", I mumble. It hasn't set in that I'm a married woman yet. I've said the binding words of my oath to him and I've said I do but it still hasn't set in that my last name is now Harrington.

Chris pulls me into his arms placing my hands around his neck. "What's wrong baby?".

I smile feeling it's obvious. "We're married Chris. I'm no longer just me, it's us now".

He takes my left hand from around his neck so he can kiss my new ring that goes along with my engagement ring. "Yes. You, me and our baby".

I take his face in my hands so I can kiss him as I want to this time. He pulls away soon after, "Don't get me excited yet baby".

I giggle as he kisses my nose. Phoebe walks up to us with a huge smile, "We're not done yet. It's time to celebrate with your first dance as man and wife".

We follow her to the reception grounds where everyone has found their assigned tables. A single table stands out with two chairs that wait for us. I had thought it would have been a good idea to sit at a table with our parents but Phoebe said this day is about us and that we deserve our own table surrounded by our family and friends.

Chris leads me out on the dance floor and I try very hard not to feel nervous about dancing in front of all these people.

On the dance floor Chris takes me in his arms ready to begin our first dance. I'm lost in his eyes as the first few notes of Crazy In Love begin to play.

As we practiced, Chris starts our slow yet seductive dance. I follow him as he leads, he dips me smoothly, he makes me twirl with grace until the last notes of the song fade. Chris has me in a deep dip as the crowd claps for us.

Standing straight again Chris makes a show of kissing me. I go along happy with the contact. I then hear the first few cords of a new song, I try to pull away wondering what is going on but Chris isn't trying to let me go.

Then the singer starts singing and I recognize the voice and song. It just sounds different for some reason. Chris stops kissing me so I can see Adam Levine standing on stage singing Sugar. I gasp looking back at Chris who has a wide grin on his face.

People are coming on the dance floor to dance and sing along as the song continues. I'm so excited to have this surprise concert from Maroon 5, hearing one of my favorite songs from them.

I can't stop grinning at Chris as we dance. I feel so lucky and blessed to be in this man's arms. How could I ever doubt his feelings for me.

After another song from Maroon 5, and a change in dress for me, we're sitting down eating, some people are on the dance floor. Chris is hand feeding me fruit, "Has it sunk in yet?" He asks whipping his mouth.

"What?"

"That you're a Harrington now"

I giggle, "You said I've always been a Harrington"

"Yes, but now it's really your last name".

I look around at our wedding party, the photographer has been taking pictures of everyone for the last hour, the sun has set and all I really want to do is be alone with my husband.

"Yeah, it's sunk in", I say looking back at him.

Damien then walks up clearing his throat, "Don't want to be rude, just wanted a dance with the bride".

I look to Chris wondering how he feels about that. He's leaning back in his seat without a care in the world, "Be my guest", he says simply.

Damien holds out his hand and I take it. On the dance floor he pulls me in and just sways back and forth, "You look beautiful as always"

"Thank you and thanks for coming. Sorry I didn't send an invitation"

He shrugs spinning me around, "No biggy young lady. Happy to be here anyway", his gray eyes flash with happiness making me wonder what's on his mind.

"Ok, it's my turn to dance with my daughter in law", Mr. Harrington says coming up to us.

"Of course, see you later Gabby", Damien waves.

Mr. Harrington takes my hand in his, this makes me nervous. We dance along to the music quietly when he says, "Congratulations on the baby, though I did hope you two would wait a while before making Melanie and I grandparents".

I'm surprised at this, "What about the deadline?".

Mr. Harrington shrugs, "Chris wasn't born until three years into my marriage. There was never a sign that I was going to be replaced with someone with a child. I never really agreed with that rule honestly"

I nod, "I didn't want to risk it".

Mr. Harrington frowns, "You and Chris waiting to bring the next generation Harrington into the world would not have risked anything sweetheart. Please know that. I know I said in the first year of your marriage but it is honestly up to you two. Not me or the board or anyone else. This is your family and you make the rules. Keep my son on his toes".

I smile making him smile back, "Welcome to the family and please, call me dad".

After I danced with Mr. Harrington I danced with my uncle, then Jaden and then Troy. That was an awkward dance.

It's finally time to cut the cake and Chris shoves my piece in my face as I shove his in his face. Everyone is laughing as he leans down to kiss some of it off my face.

Now it's time to throw the bouquet which Alexis catches. She looks very surprised. I laugh as Chris takes his spot next to me, "I think we have one more thing to do".

I frown looking up at him, "And what would that be?".

He gives me a sly smile before kneeling down to take my ankle. I then realize what he's doing as he goes under my dress and takes my royal blue garter in his mouth to pull it off. Everyone is laughing and clapping as he stands with it still between his teeth.

Another hour passes and Phoebe gets on stage taking the mike. "Ok everyone, let's send the happy couple on their honeymoon".

I keep getting surprises today. I had thought Chris and I would be staying here. Our wedding party tumbles to the entrance where a car waits. I stop feeling nervous, Chris kisses my cheek before walking on leaving me to say goodbye.

The first person I find is my Nanny with my aunts, uncle and cousin behind her, "Be safe now ok, you make sure to call us".

"Yes ma'am", I say giving her a hug.

"Bye bud, be safe", says my Aunt Kim hugging me tight.

"Ok Gabby, have fun on your honeymoon", my Aunt Karen says hugging me.

I tell them I love them all and thank my Uncle Richard for walking me down the aisle. I go to find my mom and step dad, kissing them both. Next is Troy holding a sleeping Jaden.

"Well I guess we'll see you when you get home".

I nod rubbing Jaden's back, "I'll miss you guys".

Troy smiles, "We'll miss you too".

It's time for us to go now. Chris is holding my door open as I walk towards him.

My husband.

Before I get in the car, I turn and take one last look at the crowd. I wave goodbye one last time and slip inside. Chris closes my door and goes around the car to get in.

"So where are we going?", I ask as he starts the car and slowly pulls off.

"It's a surprise", he says taking my hand in his, "I get you to myself for four whole weeks. All I want to do is surprise you". He kisses my hand as he hits the main road picking up speed.

I look back on the hotel and see a couple people still standing there watching us disappear into the night. I'm curious if one of them is Damien.

A honeymoon of surprises, what can be better I think turning back to my husband.


	15. Chapter 15

Chris is holding my hand as he drives to whatever his first surprise is. I can't stop looking at my ring finger. I'm seriously a married woman now, ok, maybe it hasn't fully set in yet. Chris must have caught on to my mood, "What's wrong baby?".

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just...", I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I'm feeling so many emotions at once it's hard to say which one I'm feeling the most.

He chuckles pulling my fingers to his lips, "I'm excited too baby. I married my best friend today and I couldn't ask to be married to a more beautiful woman".

After all the months we've spent together, he still has the power to make me incredibly self conscious when he complimentes me or tells me how he sees me. I don't know any other man emotionally open with me the way Chris is. I was going to reply when in the distance I see an airport come into view. "Are we leaving Italy?"

"Yes we are. Did you think we'd stay here the entire honeymoon?"

"Well no, but I thought it would start off here"

Chris pulls up to a gate that opens onto the runway, "It did start here. Our honeymoon started when we left the hotel now we're going somewhere else and don't ask where because I'm not telling you"

I roll my eyes as he pulls up to a private jet, "I wasn't going to ask anything, jeez".

He parks the car in front of the steps leading into the jet "Good girl", he says leaning over to kiss me. I do wish he hadn't done that, it left me wanting more. He pulls away with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He knows exactly what he's doing to me, "Shall we?", he asks with a raised eye brow.

I bite my lip before looking back at the jet as I nod my head. He gets out and comes around to my side opening my door to help me out. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?", he asks leading me to the jet.

I bite my lip harder, "Maybe a couple times".

He stops momentarily to kiss me again. This time a little longer, "Mmm, you taste good too. I can't wait to be alone with you Mrs. Harrington".

His words make my body tingle with want. "You are alone with me", I say as we walk up the steps to the jet.

"You know what I mean, don't be obtuse".

I frown not knowing if I should be flattered or offened, "What the heck does that mean?"

Inside the jet, Chris shakes his head suppressing a smile, "It means don't play dumb"

I gasp hitting his arm, "How rude".

He laughs catching my hand before I can hit him again, "Baby, you are very, very far from dumb. I'm just playing with you". He pulls me in kissing my forehead as a stewardess walks out of the cockpit.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs. Harrington and may I be the first to congratulate you. I'm Stephanie and I'll be attending to you until we reach our destination. Please let me know if you need anything"

"Thank you Stephanie", Chris said pulling me into his side. She smiles and turns around to go back into the cockpit.

After we sit down to strap ourselves in, I leaned my head against his chest. I smile when his arm wraps back around me.

The jet has taken off now to wherever Chris's surprise starts. I'm laying down as Chris is massaging my feet when a thought hits me, "You invited James".

Chris is quite, rubbing his thumb into my arch before he says something, "Didn't you want him there?"

I look up at him, "I did at first but then I thought it would be better if he didn't come"

"Why?"

"Because, I thought it would have been awkward".

He chuckles, "No baby, I got over it. You and him. I don't want to stand in the way of your friendship with him".

I smile as he pulls my right foot up to kiss my toes, "Thank you. For everything".

Chris pulls back, "What is everything?"

I shrug not expecting to go into detail. He chuckles again making me smile wider, "Stop laughing at me, I'm in a good mood right now".

I catch his eyes darken, "Oh, is that right?"

"Yes", I mumble. Is it now that we consummate our marriage? I hope so, I've wanted him since the other mornings breakfast, no I wanted him why before that. I wanted him when I kissed him and walked away.

"Not tonight", he says bluntly.

My body immediately goes cold. "Why not?"

"Because what I have in mind cannot be done on a jet"

Does this mean he has been planning a punishment for me?, "What do you have in mind?".

He moves my feet off his lap so he can get up to go to the bar and pour us each a glass of wine, "That is also a surprise"

I sit up as I think of all the possible punishments hes come up with to get back at me. This excites me very much, so much I decide to play with him, "Can I guess what you have planned?".

He passes me a flute screwing his lips to the side. He's going to play along, "I would prefer it if you didn't thus the meaning of surprise but I guess it couldn't hurt", I nod as I take a sip of my wine. He takes a sip too not taking his eyes from mine.

I give him a look, "Well first, is this particular surprise a punishment?".

"Yes", he says point blank.

I take another sip, "What for?"

He takes a big gulp of his wine, "Your a smart girl. I'm sure you'll figure it out".

I sit my flute on a table then move to sit on my feet. I tap my chin as if I'm trying to remember what I did exactly. I decide to play dumb, or be obtuse as he puts it. "You've got me here Chris. I don't know what I could have possibly done to trigger your revenge streak".

He's quiet now having finished off his wine, he puts his flute down then comes to sit beside me. He places his arm on the back of the couch we're sitting on as he leans in close to me. His green eyes are incredibly dark, "Well first, there was that kiss", he places his hand on my thigh but I don't look away.

"If I recall correctly", I say leaning closer to him, "You asked for that kiss. I don't see how that earned a punishment".

He frowns tilting his head to the side. He's regarding me, "Yes. I did. I also asked for something else"

"No you didn't"

"It was implied"

I don't have a come back for that. I had a feeling he was asking for more. He takes my silence to continue on with the next thing that I did, "Then there was breakfast".

"Breakfast?"

He chuckles, "I wanted to touch you. You were wearing a skirt, I suspected to tease me. So I touched you and you moved my hand away"

"Although your suspicions are correct, we were in front of our friends and family, I wasn't asking to be touched"

"I wouldn't have given a damn if we were in front of a crowd. I wanted to touch you, you're mine to touch whenever and however I please"

"Because my body belongs to you" I whisper after a beat.

His hand moves farther up my thigh raising my dress, "Exactly. I don't want to control you, I just have to touch you sometimes no matter where we are"

I look down at his hand, his thumb is slowly making circles on my slowly heating skin, "I don't remember you ever being like this. This...possessive of me"

He grips my thigh making me look back up to his eyes, "Believe me baby, I've always been like this towards you. You just didn't realize it"

"I think I would have seen this side of you. I've loved you for a very long time, I know your moods. Your likes, your dislikes. What pisses you off. Ever since you told me about the contract you've changed".

His grip on my thigh tightens, his eyes begin to roam my body. He's a lot closer to me now than he was before, "I lost my control after I told you about the contract. You do that to me baby. You drive me crazy with this possessive want and need that I can't fight", his eyes settle back on mine, their a little brighter.

"When I look at you all I can see is this beautiful, sexy woman who has been entrusted in my care. Who is to give me kids that are half her. I want to show you the world, spoil you"

I reach up for his face, smoothing my thumb over his cheek, "And what am I supposed to do?".

Suddenly I'm on his lap, his hands gripping my hips, "You love me", he reaches for my hair to run his fingers through my curls taking my headband off letting it drop to the floor. His fingers then move down to my face, his thumbs caressing my cheeks then my lips. "You have such beautiful lips baby, I love kissing them. Their so soft". His breathing has picked up as his hands move down to my throat, "I can feel your pulse, it's racing quuckly. Tell me how I'm making you feel".

I swallow the building saliva in my mouth, " You're turning me on. Making me want you". I stare in his eyes watching the last of the green disappear.

"Do you think you can fight it?"

I think about that for a moment then shake my head no.

"Why is that?", he asks moving his hands down my shoulders to my hands, he takes them lacing his fingers through mine.

"I don't know how", I confess. "You've awaken this primal part of me that craves your touch to the point of insanity", I push my body against his which makes him push back. His reaction pleases me so much I do it again.

"Stop it Gabby. I said not tonight", he says standing up. I quickly wrap my legs around his waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. I look into his eyes as I slowly lower my legs to the floor.

We're both turned on but as always he gets it under control faster than I do. "This is your fault", I pant.

His arms are around my waist holding me close against his body and erection. "No it's not. You tried to play a game and I accepted, this is your fault"

I look down at his lips wanting to kiss him but instead I move away from him. "Fine, you wanna wait until we get to our destination to touch me like you obviously want to, then I'm going to bed. Good night Christopher". Honestly, I'm very annoyed he shut me down like that.

I go to the back where the one bedroom is and slam the door. I take a deep breath as I look around for my suit case. I see the one packed for me but I go for the one I packed. I pull out a pair of black leggings and a shirt. The dress I have on is too tempting for my own good.

Changed, I climb into bed still annoyed. He could at least come lay with me or something, but instead I fall asleep alone.

"Wake up baby, we're here", Chris whispers in my ear. I groan softly as I roll the other way to ignore him. I hear him chuckle, then feel his body stretch out beside mine. "Come on. Wake up baby girl. I'm sorry I teased you the way I did, I got carried away"

I sigh before I open my eyes to look back at him, "You really sucked for that"

"I know, I'm sorry", he kisses my forehead. "Let me make it up to you".

We're in the car crusing down the road. All I can do is look at our surroundings trying to figure out exactly where we are. I groan inwardly, "Alright, where are we?"

Chris laughs as he makes a turn, "Brazil".

Oh, interesting. I don't say anything as we begin driving past houses with miles between each one. I don't ask where we're going, I'll see soon enough.

After a couple more minutes of driving Chris pulls into a long winding drive way that leads to a huge home. I'd call it a mansion.

He pulls up in front of the two story deep cream cobblestone house. Three large steps with wrought-iron banisters lead up to a spacious porch that starches out on either side of the house, a bright red double door sits in the middle. I look at the windows to see black shutters, I can't even imagine how many ackers this house takes up. Chris has been quite as I examine the place, "What do you think?", he finally asks.

I shrug my shoulders not knowing what he expected from me, "Um...it's...big", I didn't know what else to say.

"You don't like it", he guesses

I look back at him, "I didn't say that"

"You didn't say you like it either"

I look back at the house, "Is it ours?"

"Yes"

I look back to him, "We're moving to Brazil?"

"No"

I bite my tongue as I figure out how I feel about this. "Is this my surprise?"

"It's part of it. This is my wedding gift to you"

I can't help the laugh that bubbles out of me, "You bought me a house as a wedding present? I didn't get you anything"

He reaches for my hand lacing our fingers together, "Yes you did. You married me, you're having my child, I don't need anything else".

I snort, "I had to do both of those things, that's not a gift"

He smiles making me sorry I said what I did, "It's a gift to me".

I sigh leaning my head to the side, "I do like it. The house I mean. Is this where we're spending our honeymoon?"

"Yes, at least for a little while".

We're going somewhere else?, I don't ask this. Instead I say, "Well show me around already".

Chris kisses my fingers before he jumps out to open my door. Inside the house we're greeted by a large foyer with two grand stare cases leading to the uper level. To my right is a family room and to my left is a dinning room. The foyer leads back to a bigger living room that looks out on the pool. A balcony to the up stairs is seen here.

Turning around I see another set of stairs under the main stairs on the right leading down to what I'm guessing is the lower level of the house. Chris takes my hand leading me through the rest of the house. A master bedroom is on this level also looking out on the pool. There's a small sitting room in this room and a master bathroom. "Is this our room?", I ask.

He shrugs, "If you want. There are seven other rooms in this house".

Seven other rooms?, maybe I should get the grand tour before choosing a room.

Seeing the rest of the house, I'm pleasantly pleased. "Ok, I just might be in love with this place". I say once we've made it back to the second floor.

"Great, I've one more room to show you up stairs". This intrigues me so I follow him back to the third level of the house. He leads me down the hall to a door I didn't notice before. "I understand that you like kinky stuff when you have sex"

My entire body automatically becomes hot with embarrassment and interest. "So I had this room made exactly for that purpose". He reaches in his pocket pulling out a key. Oh my god, Alexis was right. This is some Fifty Shades type shit.

I wait anxiously as he unlocks the door then ushers me inside the dark space. Closing the door he flicks a switch and the dark space fills with dim warm purple light revealing it's contents. "Chris?", I whisper.

"I thought we could try it. BDSM. I'm already pretty dominant as it is so why not make you my submissive"

I look around the dim warm purple space, the walls look to be a deep plumb color trimmed in black around the base and the ceiling. On one wall are belts, canes and whips hanging there waiting to taste flesh. On another wall is a chest of drawers and even a bar. What could he possibly have in mind for that. In the center of it all is a four post double king sized bed with silk purple sheets. A purple sleeping mask sits on a cream silk pillow.

"What happened to you not wanting a submissive wife?", I ask not looking at him.

"I don't want you to be submissive", he says, "Unless we're in here. Then I want you to completely give me your body and trust me with it".

I walk around the room looking at everything, now this is something no girl who's never done actual bondage can react to or even begin to react. Does he even like BDSM?

"Say something baby", he says coming up behind me.

What could I possibly say? Getting me a mansion in Brazil as a wedding present is one thing. Saying you want to try BDSM and get a room decked on in BDSM equipment is a whole other level. "You're not a sadist", I finally say.

"No, I'm not. I would never hurt you with this stuff. I just want to explore your boundaries. I want to tie you up and see what pleasures you, see how you react. What works and what doesn't, from what I've researched we can set rules for what I can and can't do. Pick safe words"

Realization hits me then, "This is my punishment", I whisper.

Chris is quite which tells me I'm right. I finally turn to him, I had no idea this kind of thing turned him on. Yes, I've wanted to try BDSM, I've just never met someone willing to try it on me. Now that I have the chance, I'm being milly mouthed and skeptical. "Ok", I mumble.

Chris's eye brows raise in surprise, "Ok? Your going to let me dominate you?".

I nod looking around once more, "Just don't hurt me".

He takes me in his arms, "I promise", he leans down to kiss me. It's a different kind of kiss. I've felt his demanding kisses, this kiss felt primal. I kissed him back, my fingers clinging to his hair.

He pulls away too soon, his eyes unreadable. "I want you go over to the bed and take your clothes off. Now", I found it unsettling how emotionless his voice was.

Not wanting to disobey him, I do as I'm told. As I strip my clothes he watches me with a hunger I've never seen in him before. I can only imagine what's going through his mind. I'm naked now and I have to say, it's a bit embarrassing with him still wearing clothes.

Chris comes up to me as his eyes roam my body, "You have very beautiful skin Gabrielle. That's what I'm going to call you when we're in here and I'm speaking to you, when we're in the act I can't say what will come out of my mouth. I do promise that it won't be vulgar or degrading".

He offers me his hand and I take it, "Turn around Gabrielle, let me see the rest of your beautiful body".

I do as I'm told and begin to turn with the aid of his hand. I've turned in a 180 when he stops me, "You're starting to show a little bit. We'll have to make a doctors appointment soon. Continue", he says.

I continue to turn until my back is facing him and I'm looking at the bed. He let's go of my hand taking hold of my waist, "When we're in here, I want you to call me sir when I address you. Any other time I want you screaming my name, do you understand Gabrielle?"

His words are making my body tingle so much all I can do is nod my head. He pulls me into his body making his erection known to me for the first time, "What are you supposed to say?", he demands.

Oh right, "Yes sir, I understand", I respond".

"Good girl. Now I want you to lean forward for me, chest and hands on the sheets". I lean forward super aware of how this position presses my behind into his erection. I get the urge to rub against him but I fight it. "So beautiful", I hear him murmur.

He let's go of my waist stepping away from me, "Stay just like that Gabrielle". I see him go to the pillow with the sleeping mask, I see he's starting out with blinding me.

He comes back, "I'm going to be using this majority of the time, sometimes I might use something else to blind you. Tell me when you don't like something"

"Yes sir", I respond.

He puts the sleeping mask over my eyes tying it in place. Now all I have are my ears. I listen as he goes around the room picking things up. I hear him open a drawer then close it, I hear him take a belt off the wall. Oh my, he's going to whip me our first time doing this. I kind of thought he'd start with his hand.

I feel his presence return to my side, "Open your legs", he commands. I do wondering if this is how he's going to whip me. "I'm going to put this inside you", he says.

Put what inside me?. I want to ask but he hasn't asked for my response. I feel something rubbery touch my entrance and the instinct to pull away is strong but I fight it. Chris goes on to push it inside me and I'm happy to realize what it is. A vibrator.

"Now, I want you to understand what this spanking is for. It's for not reading into the purpose of that kiss and then teasing me the next day with a skirt and not letting me touch you. Do you understand your punishment Gabrielle?".

Even though this punishment is for childish reasons, this is still turning me on. "Yes sir", I answer. I guess we had to start somewhere.

I jump when he touches my bottom with his hand and not a belt, "I'm going to start off easy, I'll use other things to spank you when I feel you're comfortable with spankings". Oh joy, he is going to start off with his hand. This oddly really makes me happy. "I'm going to strike you twelve times and you're going to count each one, do you understand Gabrielle?"

All this talking is making me impatient. I never thought I'd be impatient for a spanking, "Yes sir", I answer. With no warning he turns the vibrator on and hits my behind at the same time, I'm so surprised I gasp forgetting to count.

Chris hits me once more, "I told you to count Gabrielle"

Getting myself under control I begin to count, "One".

He continues to spank me as I count them out. Each other harsher then the last, "Twelve", I pant. He has stopped and is caressing my burning bottom.

"Did that hurt?", he asks massaging the soreness.

I think about it. Did that hurt?. No, I guess it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Especially with the vibrator, "No sir, it didn't hurt very much".

"Good", he says turning the vibrator off. The sudden stillness leaves me feeling weird. Slowly he pulls it out, "Oh you're so wet baby. Did that spanking turn you on?"

"Yes sir", I pant.

He stops touching me making me automatically miss his touch. I hear him undo his pants and shuffle out of them. I hear his shirt hit the floor next then he takes hold of my waist again. "Stand up straight baby".

His voice sounds very different. I do as I'm told and my back comes in contact with his chest, the hair there tickling my skin. His erection digging into my sore bottom, his hands move up my waist over my ribs and takes hold of my breasts, "Oh baby, their becoming very full and soon they'll be full of milk, I'll enjoy tasting that"

His words set a new flam to my body. He kisses my neck moving down to my shoulder as his finger manipulate my nipples. All I can do is moan in pleasure, one hand stops playing with my nipple as I feel his knee separating my legs again. I moan louder when he puts the vibrator back inside me on a higher setting.

It's too much, I feel like I should be doing something with my hands but I don't know what. "Let me love you", he whispers in my ear as his fingers find my sweet spot. He flicks it along to the rhythm of the vibrator and I feel like I can't hold my own wight any more. "Chris, I can't", I don't finish my sentence. I can't finish my sentence.

"You can't what baby?", he murmurs sucking on my ear lob.

"I can't stand anymore, it's too much". He turns me around then lifts me onto the bed wrapping my legs around his waist, he then yanks the sleeping mask off letting me finally see him.

The vibrator is in a different, deeper position and combined with the pressure his erection is put on my clit I fall apart in a fit of moans. My hips moving of their own accord against him in an attempt to make my orgasm last longer.

The after shocks are too much as the vibrator continues on. He must have read my mind, I'm graced when he pulls it out of me. I relax into the mattress, my body feeling like jelly.

"I'm not finished with you yet baby", Chris says as he climbs onto the bed moving my limp body farthing into it. He lays on top of me carful not to crush my belly. "I was thinking you could ride me, because of the baby. Can you do that baby?".

I stare into his stormy gray eyes then nod my head. He leans down to kiss me then as his fingers glaze down my body until his fingers are touching my sensitive entrance, "So wet", he moans against my lips. Then before I know it he's inside me making me yell out, "That's right, tell me how much you like it", he says slowly pulling out then plunging back inside me.

I take hold of his shoulders as my legs wrap tighter around his waist making him go deeper. "Yes baby, wrap them tighter around me", he moans grabbing one of my hands so he can lace our fingers. His grip on my hand is tight as he picks up the pace he's set, pushing me higher to a place I've never been before.

I feel his tight grip on my thigh and suddenly I'm on top of him. He's still holding my hand as he continues to assault my insides. The hand he has on my hip guides me to the speed he wants. I place my free hand on his chest as I answer his speed, his want, his demanding dominance that I'm falling in love with.

I dig my nails in his pecks as another orgasm slams through me momentarily blinding me. All I hear is my voice screaming out his name, and him repeatedly moaning my name until he pushes himself deep inside me as he pulls my body flush against his. He pumps his hips a couple more times making me shudder before he stops.

It takes a while for either of us to move. "How was that?" He's asks running his finger up and down my spine.

That's a very good question, "All I can really say is, you know how to consummate a marriage".

He laughs before he kisses my forehead, "I'll take that as amazing"

"Mmm, yes. That was very amazing".

"So we'll continue to explore this?"

"Um yeah. If it's going to feel like that"

"Good, I was hoping you'd want to continue with this".

I could feel myself begin to drift off, "Mhm".

"Are you ok baby?"

"Mhm"

He chuckles as he slowly removes himself from me and turns onto his side pulling the sheets over us. "I guess we could use a nap".

That is the last thing I heard him say before I fell into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up a couple hours later, it takes me a second to realize I'm not in the playroom anymore. Opening my eyes, I find I'm back in the master bedroom that over looks the pool on the second floor. Sitting up, I find I have a night slip on. I must have been really out of it earlier to not notice Chris carry me down stairs and put clothes on me.

Getting up I reach for the robe hanging on the bed post that goes with the slip then go to find where my husband disappeared to.

It's still weird to think of Chris as my husband. Just last year we were best friends who lost their virginity to each other five years ago, now we're married and expecting a child. My life took a really big turn three months ago and it amazes me every time it crosses my mind. I haven't really sat down to think about it. That my mom pretty much signed my life away to this family and their rules of marriage and childbearing just so she wouldn't have to do prison time and here I just went along with the flow without question until I told Alexis. I didn't even think to ask my mom what was going through her mind when my father in law sat that contract in front of her.

Of course, I can't question things now. It's too late and the contract is back in New York. I gnaw on my lip as I think about a way to get a hold of it while I'm here. Maybe Alexis can get it and email it to me or something. I know she went back to New York with Nick, Chris's friend. I can't help but wonder if something is going on with those two. He clung to her a little to fast for a normal friendship.

Then there's my mom. I should really sit down and talk to her. Clear some things up, let her know I'm not upset with her per say but I would like to know what possessed her to take their money in the first place.

Shaking my head at the thought of that conversation, I hear some pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen. Walking into the arch way of the kitchen I find him in a pair of pajama bottoms without a shirt. I smile to myself as I watch him work around the kitchen totally oblivious to my presence.

Or at least I thought he was.

"Enjoying the view?", he asks placing pieces of fish in a pan.

"It's a mighty fine view", I say moving into the kitchen to sit at the island. "What are you making?"

He puts the last piece of fish in the pan before covering it with a lid, "Tilapia with hush puppies, mac and cheese and some oh so yummy Caesar salad"

My stomach embarrassingly sounds off after he tells me what we're having, "Someone's hungry ", he chuckles coming around the island to pull me out of my seat into his arms. He leans down kissing my forehead before giving me a hug.

"Yeah, just a little bit", I admit nuzzling his neck with my nose.

He kisses my forehead once more then goes back to the stove, "Well, it's almost finished"

I sit back down resting my chin on my hands. "So, are we going to talk about those rules", I ask thinking about earlier.

I see him visibly stiffen before turning to me, "You want to talk about that right now?"

I nod my head eagerly.

He sighs coming back to the island, "Alright, how do you want to do this"

I put my hands up shaking my head, "This is your game, you make the rules and I follow them to the best of my ability. Remember it's not just me so be reasonable".

Chris gives me a look that makes me smile. Rolling his eyes he drums his fingers on the counter, "I don't know Gabby, this is something you wanted to try"

"But you did the research, you know more about it than I do"

He frowns tilting his head to the side, "You're telling me you want to do something you know nothing about?"

I shrug. From all the erotic stories I've read, dominance and bondage sounded the most appealing to me. I just never looked into it, "Yeah pretty much. Look, you're the dominant here. You make up the rules and then we discuss it, negotiate things"

Chris shakes his head turning back to the fish to flip them, "Okay fine. I'll make some stuff up for us but we're not going to talk about it to night"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to come up with something first. Be patient"

"So when will we go back in there?"

Putting the lid back on the pan he turns to me, "When I say so"

We stare at each other as if that's a challenge. It could be but I'm not going to take it as one. It doesn't take much to make Chris want to punish me, I learned that the fun way. "I know what college I want to go to", I say throwing him off.

"Oh really, and what would that be?".

"Cornell University. They have a great Psychology program and an English program which will be my minor"

He taps his chin as he thinks about my choice, "So I've heard. Ok, if that's where you want to go let's make it happen baby" I can't help but smile at him.

Dinner finished, we sit down to enjoy the cooking he learned from my Nanny. He took a liking to cooking at an early age and since Melanie didn't cook, which I found odd since she knows how to do everything else, his only option was my Nanny. She loved teaching him because he was a quick learner and that made her look up more complex dishes for him and herself.

After dinner I help him clean the kitchen. I wash dishes while he dries and puts them away. Biting my lip I ask the question that's been annoying me for the past couple days, "So um... what exactly does that contract say?"

There's a long pause. So long I look up to see if he heard me. He's staring at me obviously irritated, "Why? You don't want to just wing it?"

I look away to hide my embarrassment. I knew my not reading the contract made him mad, I just didn't think it was that serious. "I was just wondering, never mind", I mumble continuing to wash the pan in my hand.

His arms wrap around me then, his breath heavy in my ear, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Do you really want to know what it says?"

I look over my shoulder, "Yes, I'm a little curious to know what my duties as your wife are"

He rubs his nose against my cheek, his arms tightening around my waist. "How about, for now, we just be a regular newly wed couple on their honeymoon. We can go over the contract, along with your duties as my wife, when we get home".

I sigh leaning back against him, "I wish we were a normal couple going through normal couple stuff"

He kisses my shoulder, "We can act as normal as we want"

Act?, I didn't want to act like anything. "I'm not that good at acting, I might slip up"

"Then we'll get through whatever backlash it is. I love you too much to loose you through that contract"

I can't fight the smile that brakes out on my face, "I love you too". I reach up to run my fingers through his hair, I can't help myself. I find myself lost in his dark green eyes everyday and I wonder if our child will have them. I hope they do. Green eyes are like a signature in the Kier family.

"You are so beautiful", he mumbles running his thumb over my cheek before he leans down to kiss me. Dishes forgotten, he turns me around taking my face in his hands. "Do you want to practice our new activity some more?", he asks kissing dowm the colum of my neck.

I rake my nails down his back as he gets closer to my growing sensitive chest, "Mmm, that sounds like an excellent idea"

He opens my rob to nip the top of my breast, "That's my girl".

"LETS TAKE A LOOK at what we have here shall we?", Dr. Viana said preparing to preform an ultrasound. This is our fourth day in Brazil and also the only day we've left the house. Chris and I have been making good use of his present to me. For some reason, he keeps remembering things I did years ago. I don't mind, I am enjoying that room way too much for my own good.

"It's a bit early, but it looks like we can see what the sex of the baby is. Would you like to know?", Dr. Viana asks as he inspects the baby from head to toe.

I look up at Chris shrugging my shoulders, "I'm okay with knowing, how about you?", Chris shrugs in return.

"Sure, why not".

The doctor moves the wand around a bit more before saying, "It looks like you're going to have a girl".

A girl? This gives me mixed feelings. One part of me is excited it's a girl, I've always wanted a daughter. The other half is worried, what will become of her future. She's not a boy.

"It's a girl?", Chris says leaning closer to the monitor. Looking up to see his face, I'm shocked by what I see. Utter disbelief mixed with love. I guess he didn't really care what we had. "We have a little girl, baby"

I swallow the tears threatening to fall, "Yeah. I can already see she's going to be beyond spoiled".

He smiles as he continues to stare at the screen showing our daughter. "Can we have pictures?", he asks finally looking away.

"Of course Mr. Harrington. That's any parents favorite part".

The appointment over, Chris takes me out to celebrate. I had kind of thought we'd go home so we could talk.

Chris takes us to a restaurant asking for a private room. Of course he gets it. Chris always gets what he wants. Except, maybe this one time.

"Well this is exciting news", he says looking over the wine section of the menu.

I look over the food section, "I agree but what will happen to her"

Chris looks up giving me a look, "What do you mean what will happen to her? She's going to grow up in a loving home. I'm going to spoil her to death. She'll grow up wanting nothing"

I sigh. He missed my point, or at least is pretending to. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it".

Chris puts his menu down as he shakes his head. "Oh yeah, that".

Yeah. That.

I watch him waiting for him to tell me how he feels about this turn in events. I want to know what will become of my daughter when she turns twenty four and I know he knows.

Chris reaches for my hand. "Well, I kind of wanted to have this conversation when we talked about the contract but since you're being anti fun right now, I guess we can talk about it now".

The way he's talking isn't sitting right with me but I listen anyway.

"I know you won't find this ideal but we now have to find a husband for her. Pretty similar to us but they won't be bound by a contract. They'll be bound by her duty to this family. Her last name will stay the same and she'll be expected to conceive and carry in their first year of marriage. Just like us, and hopefully she'll have a boy".

How the hell can he want that for her? Why can't we trust her to find love on her own, in her own time. It's not right to force love on her at such a young age. I don't want her to be like us. "Chris-"

"Also her name needs to begin with a C just like my name and just about any first born Harrington. Same goes for if were a boy. It's tradition" he shrugs.

Her name has to begin with a C?, why is he just telling me this. "Um... ok... why were you going to wait to fill me in on this information?".

He looks away, "I told you I want something to be normal about us"

"But we're not normal Chris. This isn't normal by any means necessary. How could you want her to follow in our foot steps? You can't trust her enough to find love on her own in her own time. I thought that from this experience you'd at least want that for her".

"Of course I don't want her to be like us but she is the heir of a multi million dollar company. That's close to royalty, there are going to be things expected of her and one of them is to be married by the time she is twenty four and pregnant with a son"

"What if she doesn't have a son?", I demand trying to control my anger.

He shakes his head shrugging his shoulders, "Then the same thing will be expected of that child as well".

Chris falls quite, I'm quite and emotional and hungry. After a couple minutes of silence, Chris sighs leaning back in his seat, his green eyes dim. I don't say anything when the waiter comes back asking for our drink order, Chris orders me a sweet ice tea then he orders some wine called Pizzato Concentus.

"What's that, Pizzato Con...whatever" I ask after the waiter leaves.

He laughs, "It's good wine. I'd give you some but I'd rather she not be an alcoholic when she comes out".

I laugh too shaking my head. "I can have a few sips of wine here and there. Not full glasses or anything"

He leans forward catching me with his gaze, "Are there any differences between your pregnancies?"

I think about that, I didn't really have any problems with Jaden other then the scare he'd be born with down syndrome. "I couldn't drink milk with Jaden, had to be a milk shake. I've been ok so far with her"

"I remember that. He didn't like regular milk but if it was sweet and fatning he was fine"

I laugh at the memory, "It's funny because he barely eats sweets"

"That's one interesting two year old you have there"

"I know", I smile.

Chris reaches for my hand, "Would it really bother you if we picked her husband for her? You were chosen for me and I couldn't be happier"

"I wouldn't have been chosen if my mom hadn't betrayed your parents"

"Even if she hadn't, I would have chosen you myself"

My cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment, "How can you know that?", I ask looking everywhere but him.

He doesn't answer right away, the waiter has returned with our drink orders. Chris goes on to order our food in fluent portuguese. This intrigues me. I didn't know he knew portuguese.

With the waiter gone I say, "How many different languages do you know?".

Chris thinks before saying, "About four give or take"

"Give or take? What does that mean?"

He laughs, "I'm good at Spanish and French and Portuguese. The company deals with a lot of foreign countries. I'm trying to learn Japanese now, maybe some Chinese and German"

"Are you like, trying to make deals with these countries or something?", I still didn't fully understand his line of work other than they make different models of everyday things and then sell them to the highest bitter. At least that's the only department Chris explained to me, I know there are others.

"Well for Japan I want to open a technology relationship with them. Like whatever new things they develop they won't be a proved for manufacturing unless I say so

"With France I want to buy this one designer company that's going under. They have good ideas on paper but have a tough time actually following through with the product so I'm going to meet with the CEO, try to buy his company and help him over in America. He would get sixty percent of the profits so he can hire people in France to continue on with the work"

"In China I want to help with their agriculture and possibly try to make more jobs for them".

I listen to him talk about his plans and ideas. He talks with such excitement and hope I have no doubt he'll succeed in whatever he puts his mind to. I then realize I want to feel that way about my career. Chris and I haven't talked any more about the college I'm going to.

I'll be around six months pregnant when I start school, that should be interesting. All those ivy league girls staring at me and my swollen belly as I walk to class. The thought makes me cringe. Maybe I should be a stay at home mom. But then what will that show my daughter?.

I want her to have the world and then some. I want her to choose a path in life that makes her happy just like her brother. I don't plan to control her life what's so ever. She's going to be her own person and if she's not married by the time she's twenty four then oh well. She has her whole life to find someone to love, twenty four is too young a age to settle down anyway.

Later that night I wake up to find Chris gone from my side. Sitting up I see his phone is gone. Curious, I go look for him at twelve o' clock at night. Walking onto the second floor, I see light coming from a crack in the office door.

Walking up to the door I hear Chris talking to someone. I then find out it's his dad.

"Yeah, but Gabby and I went to check on the baby today. We got to find out what we're having"

I soon hear my father in law is on speaker phone, "That's fantastic news, I knew you would be able to conceive a boy"

I can tell Chris is hesitating, "Actually dad, it's a girl"

There is a very long pause before Mr. Harrington says something, "A girl? Well that's not good news"

A cold shiver runs through my body at his words. How can he say such a thing about his own granddaughter"

"What do you mean? She is still the heir to the Harrington empire. So what if she's not a boy, her gender doesn't mean she can't take over when the time comes. Gabby and I talked about it, we'll find her a husband and she'll be expected to conceive and carry their first year of marriage-"

"I'm sorry son but she will not do. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to tell you this but once she is born, you need to give her up for adoption and try again"

My jaw drops to the floor, my hand going to my baby out of protection. Give her up for adoption? Because she's not a boy? This can't be real.

"Give her up for adoption? Are you out of your mind? She's as much apart of this family than anyone of us"

Mr. Harrington sighs, "I understand son but these were the rules set in motion generations ago. You can set up a closed adoption where you can see her whenever you want but you can't keep her"

I jump when Chris's fist hits the desk, "The hell? I am not giving away my daughter because of some stupid tradition. Don't you think it's about time we started new traditions for future generations?"

"Christopher, watch your tone. I'm still your father. I am well aware how unfair this is for the both of you but it's what needs to be done. Put her up for adoption or be voted off the board and loose everything this family has worked for. I hope you make the right decision", the line goes dead then and Chris let's out a angry groan before yelling out "Fuck!"

I want to go to him but then he'd know I was eavesdropping. I should just wait for him to bring it up to me. I nod to this decision as I slowly back away from the door and go back up to our room. I lay down not facing the door, I want to go to sleep but I can't. Not with the information I just learned.

How can we ever give our little girl away to strangers.

Chris doesn't come back to bed until an hour later. I decide to pretend I'm asleep as he slowly slips back into to bed and wraps his arms around me and our daughter. He kisses my shoulder before whispering, "I love you, I love you so much baby. Please don't hate me for this decision I had to make".

My body runs cold. He's choosing to give her away?, how could he possibly chose that for her. For us?. Continuing to pretend I'm asleep I place my hand over his hand that is holding our daughter. Oh how I wish we could stay this way forever.

FOR THREE WEEKS I give him a chance to tell me about the conversation he had with his father. Instead he takes me out to show me around Brazil, he takes me on dates, and to historic places. It gets to a point where I'm begging him for some down time. To just sit around the house and do nothing.

After many protests and exhausting nights, I finally get him to stay in doors for once so I decide to lounge by the pool I haven't had a chance to use yet and enjoy the hot sun. Around noon Chris brings me some lunch. Sitting it down on the table beside me, he takes the other lounge. "Enjoying your day in doors"

"Verily. What did you bring me to eat?", I ask sitting up

"Just a sandwich and some tea"

"Thank you", I say reaching for the plate. He watches me eat then takes my plate when I'm finished. I keep expecting him to tell me what his father said about our daughter but I'm beginning to feel like I'm waiting in vain. Maybe I should say something. I gnaw my lip as I pick up my tea wondering what I should do.

I need to talk to Alexis.

"What are you thinking about?", he asks reaching over to run his fingers down my cheek.

I want to say something, anything at all about this situation, but instead I say, "Just wondering when we're going back into our playroom"

"Oh really", he says arching an eye brow. I nod my head as I move into his lap taking his face in my hands.

"My gorgeous husband has me hooked on something fun", I say before kissing his nose.

He kisses my chin before resting back stretching my body out along his. I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. I'm not going to tell him this but it's my favorite song. His heart beat is like a song to me that I'll never get tired of.

I hear him take a deep breath, "So, we're leaving tomorrow morning"

My head shoots up, "What?, why?".

"Because we have one more place to go before we head home".

"Why?"

He takes my face pulling me closer, "Because I like surprising you"

"Is it another house in a different country?", I wonder.

He chuckles rubbing his nose against mine, "No and I told you not to guess what my surprises are. You're being a naughty girl".

Those words make my body tingle, "Naughty enough for one more night in our play room?".

He gives me a look before looking back at the house, "Do you really want to play Gabrielle?"

I nod my head.

"I've nothing to punish you for"

"Is that the only reason you'll play with me sir?", I say trying to sound like a child.

His green eyes pierce my brown ones with a growing hunger that feeds me, "You could try to provoke me. You know how that makes me feel".

This gives me an idea but I'll have to wait before going through with it. I get up reaching for my towel, "Well that's no fun, I've nothing to provoke you with. Damien isn't here, you haven't subliminally asked for anything", I shrug my shoulders as I begin walking towards the house, "I guess we're not going to play in that room today".

Chris gets up to follow me, "I guess we won't but as I've said before, Damien doesn't bother me anymore"

I quickly turn around, "So if he was here right now and he wanted to kiss me, that wouldn't bother you?"

Chris shoves his hands in his pockets, his head cocking to the side, "Actually I don't know. I'd hope you wouldn't kiss him back because well...that's cheating and a form of adultery. What would probably bother me about that situation is that you kissed him back when you should have said no because you're a married woman"

I stop dead in my tracks, what the heck?. Where did that come from?. I'd never cheat on my husband. "Well gosh Chris, you just took all the fun out of this"

He smiles as he begins to walk, "I'm just being real with you. No other man will ever bother me when it comes to you. You married me, you're not going anywhere. If you did I'd track you down and bring you home kicking and screaming if that's what it takes"

He's standing beside me now, "You can be such an ass, do you know that?", I ask slightly annoyed.

He gives me a look I can't place, "I may be an ass but at least I'm an honest ass"

I frown, "And what does that mean?", does he know that I know what his father said.

I know I'm not the only one you're in love with. I'm not stupid Gabby. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't noticed but then again you are inattentive to other people if it has nothing to do with you. Which is kind of messed up, don't you think?", he shoots back.

I don't say anything, I'm sure my eyes are bugging out my head right now. That hurt, what is he talking about me being in love with someone else? Who could that be?. I look away thinking of something to say but nothing comes to me. I shake my head and turn around to go inside.

Chris doesn't follow this time.

He finds me a few hours later to tell me he went to get dinner. I'm sitting in our room staring out the window. I tried to read after I changed my clothes, I tried to take a nap, I even tried watch tv. Nothing could take my mind off of what he said. I'm not sure if he was kidding or not, all I know is I didn't like it.

I hear him sigh deeply as he sits next to me. I don't look at him, I might hit him if I do. "You should come eat something"

"I'll eat when I'm hungry", I mumble. I actually already ate, I got something after he left.

He reaches over for my hand squeezing it as he pulls it into his lap, "I'm sorry for saying what I did, that was me being an ass"

"As usual".

I hear him chuckle, "Yes, as usual. I don't really know why I do that. It just came out, I didn't mean anything I said. I was just messing with you. If you were to ever leave me, I would fight to get you back but if you didn't want to come back...I'd try to let you go so you can be happy"

"Why are you even talking about me leaving you? I wouldn't do that. I am in this marriage for the rest of my life. Until death do us part"

He kisses my knuckles

I stay quiet not the least bit interested in talking to him after this afternoon, he's apologizing for the wrong thing. Instead I continue to enjoy the last sunset in my Brazilian house until I return. Next time I'll have Jaden with me, I should pick out a room for him.

"The jet leaves at ten tomorrow, I'll pack our stuff", he squeezes my hand once more before leaving me by myself again.

THE NEXT MORNING after Chris has all our things packed away in the car, we do one last walk through of the house. "How did you find this place?", I ask going up the stairs.

"A friend of mine told me this place was on the market a couple months ago. I came out here to scope it out and I liked it so I thought you'd love it"

He is right. I do love this place.

I walk toward the play room to get one last look. We spent couple nights in here experimenting with all the different toys he bought. I didn't get bored with it, honestly I want to do more with this room but I can't right now. "Yeah, I do love this place. This can be where we spend our anniversaries".

Chris wraps his arms around me, "I'd like that Mrs. Harrington"

I look up at him, "Yeah, me too Mr. Harrington".

He smiles down at me before giving me a toe curling kiss, "We have to go. Maybe we can finish this on the jet", he whispers in my ear making a tingle go down my back.

"Yeah, maybe", I say following him to the car. Looking back on the house, I think how my daughters future was decided here. How I some how lost part of my heart before I even had a chance to meet her and get to know her. I have to do something about this terrible rule before it's too late.

I have to save my daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Close to the air port Chris decides to say something for the first time this entire car ride. "So, we're going home"

I look to him surprised he's telling me where his next surprise is, "Home as in New York?"

He shakes his head turning to the gate leading onto the air field, "No, not New York?"

I frown not sure where else home could be, "Why are you telling me about this surprise?".

He shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I wanted to tell you something good before I tell you something bad", he pauses before saying, "I need to talk to you about something and you're not going to like it"

I say nothing. Now he chooses to tell me. Pulling up to the jet I wait for him to break my heart just like his father did. He puts the car in park with a heavy sigh, "I told dad about the baby".

He pauses again which makes me bite my lip, "Yeah?", I say as the silence stretches on.

"He wasn't excited about it. That it's a girl", he looks out the window making it obvious he's been trying to figure out just how to break this to me, "Actually, he said we have to put her up for adoption"

I feel my heart break a little more, "I know", I say after a while.

Chris shoots a look at me, "What do you mean you know?".

I give him a look, one that says how else would I know unless I overhead the conversation.

He nods his head, "Why didn't you say anything"

I scoff, "Why didn't you say anything?, we can't possibly give her away".

He sighs getting out the car, I'm quick to follow, "What good would it do if we gave her away to some other couple? We're her parents and we're more than capable of taking care of her. I don't want to hear anything about only boys can take over the company, it's about time that rule changed. I'm not going to let you give her away", I'm yelling by this time and honestly it feels good.

Chris groans, "Don't you think I know that? I'm not jumping at the idea of giving my child away"

I walk up to him taking his face in my hands so he's looking me in the eye, "Then let's fight this. They can't make us give her away".

He looks so sad, so lost. I stroke his cheeks hoping it calms him down, if only a little bit. "I could loose everything I was born to take over"

"You'll loose your daughter if you don't risk it. How are you even considering this?"

He doesn't get the chance to answer, the pilot comes to the jet door, "Mr. Harrington, we need to go"

Chris takes my hands squeezing them, "Lets go home".

"This isn't the end right?"

He kisses my palm shaking his head, "No baby, this isn't the end. I promise"

I sleep majority of the plane ride. I'm not avoiding Chris, I just wanted to rest. For the first time I have a dream about her. I don't have a clear picture of her face but I know she's beautiful. Sadly my dream is interrupted by Chris waking me up telling me we are home.

I sit up curious where home is if it's not in New York. "Where are we?", I ask sliding my sandle on.

Chris smiles, "We're home"

I nod my head waiting for a place but he just smiles holding his hand out for me. Smiling back, I take his hand and follow him to the front of the jet. Through one of the windows I see the airport but not the name of it.

Where are we?.

A car waits for us outside with a driver holding the back door open. We slide in and he gets in the drivers seat to drive off. Finally on the road I look out the window seeing some things that look familiar but I dismissed it until I see MacArthur Center. "We're in Norfolk? Are we going to my aunts house?", I ask eagerly.

"Surprise", he chuckles taking my hand again.

Thirteen minutes later we pull up to my Aunt Kim's condo. I jump out the car not giving the driver time to shut the car off. I quickly make my way down the walk way and ring the door bell. I ring it a couple times then step back attempting to calm the excited feeling of seeing them again in almost a month.

I see my aunt peek out the window and I smile at her waving my hand. She pulls the door open and I throw myself into her arms. "Hey bud", she says hugging me back.

"Hi Aunt Kim. I missed you guys so much".

She pulls back so I can come in, "We missed you too bud, hey Chris how are you?"

"I'm great. Do I start calling you Aunt Kim or is it still Miss. Kim?"

She laughs as she gives him a hug as well, "Aunt Kim is fine, you're my nephew in law now"

Up stairs I plop down beside my Nanny throwing my arm around her shoulder, "Hi Nanny".

"Hi Gabby, how was the honeymoon"

"It was perfect. Chris dragged me all over the place"

"Where did you go?", Aunt Kim asks.

"Brazil", Chris says siting on the arm of the couch beside me.

"Chris sit down over there not on the arm", Nanny says pointing to the open spot next to Aunt Kim.

"So you just went to Brazil?"

"Yep, Chris bought me a house out there". I oddly take pleasure seeing the surprise look on their faces.

"Oooo, what a gift. I'm glad you two had fun", Aunt Kim laughs.

Chris claps his hands together, "So let's call up Karen and go out to dinner tonight. I feel like we didn't get to spend time together in Capri. We'll be here for an entire week".

An entire week, this news excites me very much. "We have a surprise for you guys too", he puts in giving me a look. My heart sinks a little.

Should we really tell them we're expecting her only to loose her. We haven't even talked about if he's really going to try to fight this stupid rule for a son or not. Then again Maybe this is his way of fighting, telling our other family members we're having a baby.

That night Chris takes us out to a restaurant called Todd Jurich's Bistro in Norfolk. None of us have heard of this place before but the food is delicious. When dessert is served Chris grabs my hand getting everyone's attention, "So we have some news for everyone, do you want to say it baby?"

Oh god, he called me baby in front of them. I can't help the giggle that bubbles out, "Sure, why not".

I take a deep breath before saying it, "So... we're having a baby".

"Another one?", my cousin Richard asks.

Now Chris speaks, "Well it's kind of expected for us to have kids only difference is we're having a girl"

"Wait you already know what it is?", my Aunt Karen asks, "How far along are you Gabby?". I hear that mother tone in her voice making me feel like a child.

"About four and a half months", I guess

"So you knew you were pregnant during the wedding and you didn't say anything?", Nanny asks

"It's not allowed for a male Harrington to get a woman pregnant out of wedlock. We had to keep it secret until we were married. Now we have to pretend we are just finding out, but we have a bigger problem"

I look to him shocked he's going to tell them this issue. "What's the matter?", Aunt Kim asks.

"Well not a lot of people know this about my family but only males are allowed to take over the company when they turn twenty four. What I didn't know is if a girl is born she has to be given up for adoption", he pauses obviously uncomfortable with the idea. He's going to fight for her. I can see in his eyes as they turn to look at me.

"Because she's not a boy? That is down right ludicrous. You're not going let this happen are you?", Aunt Karen asks.

I already know my answer and I think I know what Chris is going to do, I just want to hear him say it. "No. No I'm not. I've thought long and hard about this and I can't give away my little girl. Even if that means loosening my families company to someone with a son, I'm willing to risk it".

For the first time since hearing that conversation I feel hope. Hope that my daughter is going to stay right where she belongs. In our arms.

"I believe that is a good idea. It's not right to just throw her away like she doesn't matter", Aunt Kim puts in, "How are you going to fight this?, How can we help?"

Chris shrugs, "I have no idea Aunt Kim. This has never happened before"

"Do you know what you're going to name her?", my Uncle Richard asks

"Not yet, but it has to begin with a C. It's tradition apparently", I say. I've already started thinking about C names for her, I think I have a few names to consider.

"Her middle name has to begin with a J too", Chris puts in. I roll my eyes wondering if there's anything else he'd like to put in.

"Well we're behind you two one hundred percent. If you need anything, you need only call", Aunt Kim says taking my hand. I smile glad we told them about our issue.

"We'll most definitely call when we need to".

After dinner Chris pulls me away asking if we can stay out a little longer. "And where do you want to go?" I ask looking to the clock, "It's almost eleven o' clock"

"I want to go to the beach"

I frown, "And we can't go tomorrow?"

He shakes his head, "No, I want to go now"

"But me and your daughter are tired".

He chuckles placing his hand on my stomach, "I promise you two will get to sleep, just go to the beach with me pretty please with a strawberry on top"

I laugh, "A strawberry?"

"You don't like cherries"

I nod my head, "This is true. Okay fine, let's go to the beach", I surrender with a sigh. I see his grin which makes me grin as he steps on the gas.

Of course he takes me to the last place I would have suspected. "Seriously? You got a beach house?"

"No, this isn't mine, it's mom and dad's and they don't come here a lot. It's practically mine since I spend the most time here but it doesn't belong to me". Pulling the car into the garage Chris turns off the engine. "Do you trust me Gabby?"

What an odd question, "Um... yeah. Why?"

He takes my hand smoothing his thumb over my knuckles, "Because I thought we could try something"

"Like what?"

"Well, Damien is here"

I twist my lips unsure whether to believe him or not. "Why?"

He laughs nervously, this must be serious if he's nervous, "Because I brought him here to try something with us. I was actually surprised when he agreed to it"

I put my hands up, "What did he agree to?"

He pauses tilting his head to the side, "Come on, let's go inside". He gets out the car and comes around to my side opening my door. I get out curious what Chris has up his sleeve tonight.

Inside the beach house I follow Chris to the living room where sure enough Damien's sitting on the couch watching tv.

His eyes immediately fall on me, "Finally, you're here"

Chris shoves his hands in his pockets, "We were busy. How was the flight?"

Damien shugs, "Better than a regular plane ride, I'll tell you that"

This simple banter between them really confuses me. Since when do either of them say more than five words to each other.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Ready to talk about this?"

"Did you ask her already?"

Ask me what?

"No"

Damien looks me up and down as he stretches his arms across the back of the couch, "Lets talk then"

Chris looks down on me, "Wanna sit down?"

Slowly I make my way to the couch sitting down with a good amount of space between me and Damien. Chris leans against a wall. "Ok, so I brought Damien here because I have a request of the both of you"

I don't know if I like the tone of his voice as he speaks. It's across from jealousy and fascination. "What is it?"

"Well, call me weird but I want to see you two"

Chris has once again managed to make time stand still for me. It takes a second for me to register what he's asking, even then I don't believe it. "What do you mean?", I finally ask.

Damien jumps in then, "Your husband wants to watch me take you. Only difference is he wants full control over what happens"

What is going on here, since when is Chris a watcher. I'd have never pegged him as one.

"Why Chris?"

"I'm curious is all. We don't have to immediately jump into this, honestly I was hoping we'd work into it"

"Curious about what exactly?"

Chris gives me a look as if the answer is obvious, "Curious what you look like with someone else, it's something I've thought about a lot through the years, more so when you slept with him", Chris nods to Damien, "I want to see the expressions he puts on your face, how you react to his touch. I'm curious to see if there's a difference between us for you"

This is too crazy. Why is he curious about something like this, not even I think about things like this and I'm into BDSM. I look to Damien's dark gaze, it seems to be undressing me. I suppose he'll take any opportunityto have me again. "I... I don't know. Chris we're married"

"This will stay between just us. Absolutely no one has to or needs to know", Chris says sitting next to me placing his arm around my waist, "look at him right now and tell me he doesn't spark desire in your body. That you're not the least bit interested in him physically. Don't say what immediately comes to mind", he says when I open my mouth to answer him, "I want you to really think about this, think about how he makes you feel, even now".

Chris kisses my neck as his hand finds my chest, "I want you to expand on that feeling, let go of every care in the world and just feel him for me", Chris whispers.

Damien watches as Chris seduces me with his words, he's interested in this. I don't know why but his want for me is clear in his eyes.

"I'd be cheating", I quickly point out, "Remember what you said in Brazil? That you wouldn't be pleased if I were to give into his advances"

Chris curls his fingers in my hair pulling my head back on his shoulder so I can see his face, it's not one I recognize. His eyes are practically black with this odd desire of his. This very wrong desire of his.

"I was lying", he simply says, "You can give in as much as you like so long as it's in front of me"

Damien moves so his face is hovering over mine, "You pushed me away because you was afraid our relationship would damage your relationship with your husband when it actually had the opposite effect"

I look back to Chris confused, "So... you do like it when someone else touches me?"

"No, I already told you it drives me crazy"

"Then what is this?"

He chuckles darkly twisting his fingers deeper in my hair, "Your disobedience. Your surrender to your desires", he slowly stands taking me with him. He turns my body to face him, bringing me flush against him as he keeps my head at an angle, "You're going to give me a reason to punish you for going against me with him while I watch you do it"

I get it then. At least I think I get where he's going with this. He wants to torture himself just to have a reason to get back at me. What a horrible idea, why does he think I'd agree to this.

"Don't touch her", Chris seethes pulling me away from Damien who's trying to explore my body. "I didn't say you could and she hasn't even agreed to this".

"I don't think I should", I say trying to put some distance between us. "Listen to yourself Chris, you can't possibly be considering this, for me to cheat on you just so you'll have reasons to punish me. Just do it"

This is no offense to Damien but I'm not going to cheat on my husband just to have him again. We haven't even been married a good two months and Chris is already trying to push things outside of the box.

"Then both of us". Is he not listening, I don't want to be with Damien in any way.

"Chris...no. We're not doing this", I say finally tangling free of his hold. I look to Damien wondering what could possibly be going through his mind to agree to this.

"So, you don't want him at all?", Chris asks.

"No, he's just a friend"

It's quiet. Very quiet as the men look between each other. "I told you she wouldn't go for it. I came here for no reason", Damien says sitting back on the couch.

Chris takes hold of my waist pulling me closer, "I just wanted to be sure"

"Of what?", I ask

"Nothing", he says after a couple beats, "I'm going to get us a drink. Excuse me"

Chris walks off in the direction of the kitchen leaving me with Damien. I stare at him curious if he's going to explain what just happened. I twist my lips unsure of what I can say. "So...what's up. Why did you agree to this".

He shrugs, "Why not...I missed you"

"You missed me so much you were going to ignore the fact that I'm married?"

"He was ignoring that fact. Why aren't you mad at him?"

"I'm not mad at either of you. I'm a little annoyed is all. Come on Damien, you had to know this wasn't right"

He glares at me, "Tell that to your precious husband. This wasn't my idea"

"You were apart of it, you're still guilty of participation". He looks away making me sigh inside, "I thought you understood. You said you understood how I felt"

"I do understand Gabby, it's just hard. Watching you with him is hard, seeing you like this", his eyes land on my stomach, "It's not easy".

I sigh crossing my arms, "Why?"

He frowns, "Why? Are you seriously asking me why? Gabby I...", He pauses mid sentence, "Forget it. I'm going to bed". He jumps up to storm off leaving me confused.

I want to go after him but I don't. Chris has some explaining to do.

I follow him to the kitchen. He's staring out the window at the beach sipping on something, my guess is wine. "I know. I should have talked to you about this... fantasy of mine"

Good place to start, "Yeah, that would have been a great idea. Let's talk about it now", I say placing my hand on his shoulder.

He takes another sip of his drink. "I've no idea where to start"

I shrug turning him to face me, "The beginning", I suggest.

He sighs looking back out the window, "Come on. Lets go down to the beach"

On the beach we sit in the sand. He's behind me letting me use his body to rest against. "This brings back memories", he murmurs in my ear.

I giggle, "The very first time you kissed me"

He rubs his nose against my jaw, "Mmm, very good memories". He reaches down to hold my stomach as he rests his cheek against mine. "I wanted you so badly back then I lost control. I still do, loose control with you"

"So this things is you loosing control?"

"No"

"Come on, don't make me beg. Talk to me"

He sighs heavily, "This is more about you than me. This would be you letting me in in more ways than one. Damien is different than any man you've been with"

"How?", I wonder

"He keeps coming back. He... out right disrespected me by sleeping with you after you told him we were engaged. It's like he knows the situation but only sees you and no one else involved. His attraction to you is obvious, other people notice it even when he pretends to be a friend to you anyone with eyes can see he's lying. A complete stranger to us can see how he views you.

"It's dangerous how attached he is to you, could lead to people asking questions. But it's also fascinating to watch. When I dropped in on that date of yours, I was fascinated by how strong his feelings towards you were in such little time and that he didn't realize them. I imagine that they came into play that night but he couldn't do anything about them, he was leaving"

I knew Damien had feelings for me, I now wondered how serious they are.

"Then he got a chance to fully experience those feelings for you with you. I knew I was taking a chance bringing you to Seattle a week before the dinner. I knew at some point you would realize you two were in the same city again and you'd go see him but I wanted you to be comfortable in the role as my fiancée, I didn't want to just spring it on you and you just take it. I wanted to talk about it to make sure you didnt feel used but I got too busy", he pauses.

I look up to him after a while wanting him to continue. He sighs again, "I got too busy and when you showed that you wanted me I pushed you away thinking I waited five years to make you mine, why not wait a little while longer to permanently make you mine and that pushed you into his arms. That night when you didn't come back to me images of what he was doing to you played through my mind all night long.

"I wanted to know what he was doing to make you stay. I wanted to know how he gave you pleasure, how his touch made you react, his lips on your skin, his eyes seeing what only I'm supposed to see. I wanted to know how you sounded with him, if he was controlling or went with the flow. Those thoughts plagued me more so than the first time because you finally knew"

My body shivered at his words. I had no idea just how dangerous he saw the relationship I have with Damien, I didn't know he felt so second best.

He goes on, "You finally knew that I also have feelings for you, you finally knew that you were born for me and me alone... and... you still went to him. You still let him touch you in ways only I'm supposed to. It's then I had to know what made you go to him, what was he doing that pleased you so much that you went to him knowing you were meant for me"

I didn't even have an answer to that but I tried anyway, "I guess it was my way of dealing with the sudden engagement. Yes, it was sprung on me out of nowhere, so was the demand for a son. I didn't know how to react, you were busy and all your mom could talk about was weddings and babies. I didn't want to hear that, I just wanted you to tell me it was okay and that there was no rush but there was. There was a urgency to our sudden relationship and I reached for the closest normal thing in my life. Jaden was back in Roanoke making Damien the next best choice".

Chris chuckles pulling me closer into his body, "I used to be that choice when you grope for something normal, now it's him"

I turn to face him, "No, you're still that choice. You'll always be my normal when things get crazy in my life, like now. With this issue concerning our daughter, I'm not running to anyone. I'm looking to you, my husband and soon to be father of my child. I'm looking to you to protect her and stand up for her. No one else can do that but you"

He looks up at me with understanding, a smile slowly graces his lips, but it has a bitter after take, "But you still haven't admitted it"

I frown, what am I supposed to admit, "I don't understand", I say confused

"You haven't admitted to yourself either, it's alright. You'll realize one day and when you do I hope I'm there to see it. I love you Gabby, and I love her. Our daughter, our little girl", he splays his hand protectively over her, "And I swear to you I'm going to fight for her with everything I have"

Tears pool in my eyes at his words, I touch his face smoothing my thumb over his lip, "I love you too Chris. I don't want you to ever doubt that. You are mine and I am your's. I don't want to be touched by any man but you"

He takes my hand kissing my palm, "Not even if I wanted to see it?"

I actually don't want to answer that. If I were to answer now I'd have to acknowledge that dark place inside me I'd rather not face.

I'm a good wife, I'm a loyal wife, I'm a one man woman. I have to be.

Enjoying the week I had with my family, I'm sad to leave them but I have a little man at home waiting for me. I kissed everyone goodbye promising to visit again with Jaden.

Back home I'm happy to see Jaden and Troy waiting for us in our pent house. When Jaden sees me, he runs up to me bracing my legs as he yells my name. I bend down to pick him up squeezing him close to my heart, "Mommy missed you. Did you miss Mommy?".

He repeats what I ask turning his face for a kiss. I comply kissing his nose forehead and cheeks. Putting him down I look up to Troy smiling slightly, "Hey, how've you guys been"

"Pretty good. He's been asking about you".

Taking Jaden's hand we all walk into the living room to sit down. I pull Jaden on my lap, wrapping my arms around him, "Have you been asking about me?". I tickle his sides making him laugh.

"How was the honeymoon? Where did you guys go?"

"Brazil and Chesapeake", Chris says taking Jaden on his lap.

"Chesapeake? What were you guys doing there?"

"Part of the honeymoon Troy", Chris says leaning back into the seat.

Troy nods his head standing up, "Well I just wanted to welcome you guys home and again, congratulations. On everything. I'm going out tonight so if you wouldn't mind taking Jaden now"

Troy is going out?

Chris waves his hand after giving Jaden control over the remote, "Sure man. Enjoy your night"

"Um yeah. We can start the weekly switch offs today"

Troy claps his hands together, "Great. I will see everyone later, bye Jaden"

"Bye bye Daddy", Jaden says looking up to him then back at the tv. "Chris I want that one" He demands giving him back the remote.

I shake my head laying back on the couch as Chris tries to figure out what Jaden is asking for. Just from watching him with Jaden, I see what a great daddy he'll be.

It's been a couple days since we've return home from our honeymoon. Falling back into the flow of being a mom isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I took Jaden on Sunday to get back in the flow of the weekly switch offs and because I missed spending time with him. Farther along in the pregnancy then I was before I got married, I find I'm tired all the time. Which is weird for me, I don't remember being this tired when I was pregnant with Jaden.

Today I got a odd guest. I just finished getting ready for the day while Jaden sat on my bed watching Sesame Street when I hear the elevator bell go off. Thinking it's Troy I don't pay attention to it.

"Gabby you have a visitor", Susan says knocking on my bedroom door.

Frowning I open the door, "Who is it?".

"She says her name is Cassandra Harrington and she has requested an audience with you. Should I send her on?".

Cassandra Harrington, who is that?, "No, I'll see her. Do you mind watching Jaden for a minute?"

"Of course Gabby".

Walking down the stairs into the living room I find a woman standing in front of the window holding the hand of a little boy. "Cassandra?", I say stopping behind the couch.

When she turns around I can't help the sense of familiarity coming from her. "Yes, hello Gabrielle. Pleasure to finally meet you. You can call me Cassie", she says with a sweet smile.

I force a smile back, "I'm sorry, finally? I can't say you ring a bell"

She laughs and it oddly sounds familiar, "No I wouldn't ring a bell for you but I know you very well. My mother talks about you and my brother, a lot may I add"

Brother?

I'm starting to freak out a little. I'm going through my mind trying to figure out if I know her some how but she just doesn't come up. "Who is your mother?"

She chuckles walking closer to me, "And here I thought you'd see the resemblance between me and her"

I'm frowning very deeply, I can feel it and I can't help it, "Why don't you just tell me who you are Cassandra, I don't have time for games?"

She's still smiling although it wavers a little, "You really can't tell? I look just like Melanie Harrington"

My body runs cold when her features finally fall into place and my mind is spinning because I didn't know Mr. Harrington and Melanie had another child. I take hold of the couch wondering what she's doing here. "I don't understand", I admit shaking my head.

"I am Chris's older sister, everything I've said so far is pretty easy-"

"Older sister?", I interrupt shooting her a look.

She pauses obviously amused by my confusion, "Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I want to know what you're doing here"

"You married my brother, I wanted to meet my sister in law. Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when you come here unannounced and then act cryptic about your identity. I don't know you, you could have introduced yourself in a better way. How do I even know you're telling the truth?"

I think her actions sunk in at that moment. Her smile fell as she looked down at the little boy I'm guessing is her son. "Alright, you got me there. I should have been straight forward with you. Let's start over". Taking a deep breath, she looks back at me, "Hi, I'm Cassandra Harrington, Chris's older sister. I know you don't know me. A lot of people don't about me. I came here hoping to talk to you about something serious"

"Like what?", I ask a bit annoyed now.

She smiles again, "Can we go to a park or something. I know you already have a son, our boys can play together while we talk"

I look down to her son feeling a pang of jealousy. She has a boy but Chris isn't going to. "Sure, let me go get him".

At the park we find a bench to sit on while Jaden and Cole ran around the playground. We don't say anything for a couple minutes as we watch the boys play around like they've known each other forever.

Breaking the silence Cassandra startles me, "Are you pregnant?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious. You look pregnant is all", she shrugs.

Now I see why some women find that question offensive, "Yes. I'm pregnant", I finally say.

Her green eyes lighten up as she turns her body towards me, "And do you know what you're having?"

I study her expression wondering what she has to gain from this. I still don't believe her, "A girl"

"Really? A girl?"

"Yes"

"Does anyone know you're carrying a girl?"

"Not a lot of people know I'm pregnant"

She pauses as a concerned look comes on her face, "Does my dad know?"

"Yes".

Her shoulders slump, "Did he tell you what happens to girls in this family?"

"No, he told Chris"

"And then Chris told you?"

"No, I overhead the conversation", I say trying not to recall it.

She sighs leaning back against the bench. I take this opportunity to ask her questions, "So, if no one knows about you, how do you know so much about me?

"I told you, my mom talks about you a lot"

"That's not explaining very much".

She gives me a look very similar to Chris when he thinks I'm asking too many questions. She sighs crossing her arms. "I was given up for adoption three months after I was born. It's around this time that before my grandfather died he decided to let my dad in on the family secret about girls and this family. My mom told me that on his death bed, he told my dad that I would never be accepted into this family, that I would never inherit the family legacy because I'm a girl. That I needed to be given up and they needed to try again"

I recognized thoes words, Mr. Harrington told Chris the same thing about our daughter. She pauses but I say nothing, I wait until she's comfortable talking again. "I guess mom couldn't live with that fact so she tracked me down without telling dad and asked my parents if she could be not only be apart of my life but that I also grow up knowing who my birth parents are. Luckily my parents agreed. They even let me keep their last name.

"When I was nine she started talking about you and Chris. I already knew I had a brother. Mom told me what had happened when I was born and what grandfather said before he died. She also told me how and why you were pulled into this family"

I know the how too, the why, not so much. "Why did she choose me?", I ask.

Cassandra smiles, "For two reasons. First being you would bring diversity into this family. Second being", Cassandra pauses as she looks me in the eye, "She felt... that you would be stronger than her"

I frown, "Why would she think that?"

Cassandra smiles a knowing smile, "She's a smart woman Gabby. She knew you were a girl and for some odd reason, she knew you and Chris would conceive a girl. She thinks that you're not going to bend to the will of these Harrington men, you never have before"

"She knew we'd have a girl? But how? ", I ask confused how anyone could possibly predict that outcome.

Cassandra shakes her head, "I have no idea. Although I'm happy mom kept me apart of the family, I still felt left out. I followed the tradition, I got married at twenty-four, I had a boy. I gave him the family name, Cole Joseph. I did everything I was told was expected of Chris, it was after Cole was born and I looked into his eyes for the first time that I realized I couldn't subject him to this life. He deserves to live a life of his choosing, and this why I have come to you. Gabby you have to fight for this baby. My niece, your daughter. You're the only one who can break this chain".Close to the air port Chris decides to say something for the first time this entire car ride. "So, we're going home"

I look to him surprised he's telling me where his next surprise is, "Home as in New York?"

He shakes his head turning to the gate leading onto the air field, "No, not New York?"

I frown not sure where else home could be, "Why are you telling me about this surprise?".

He shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I wanted to tell you something good before I tell you something bad", he pauses before saying, "I need to talk to you about something and you're not going to like it"

I say nothing. Now he chooses to tell me. Pulling up to the jet I wait for him to break my heart just like his father did. He puts the car in park with a heavy sigh, "I told dad about the baby".

He pauses again which makes me bite my lip, "Yeah?", I say as the silence stretches on.

"He wasn't excited about it. That it's a girl", he looks out the window making it obvious he's been trying to figure out just how to break this to me, "Actually, he said we have to put her up for adoption"

I feel my heart break a little more, "I know", I say after a while.

Chris shoots a look at me, "What do you mean you know?".

I give him a look, one that says how else would I know unless I overhead the conversation.

He nods his head, "Why didn't you say anything"

I scoff, "Why didn't you say anything?, we can't possibly give her away".

He sighs getting out the car, I'm quick to follow, "What good would it do if we gave her away to some other couple? We're her parents and we're more than capable of taking care of her. I don't want to hear anything about only boys can take over the company, it's about time that rule changed. I'm not going to let you give her away", I'm yelling by this time and honestly it feels good.

Chris groans, "Don't you think I know that? I'm not jumping at the idea of giving my child away"

I walk up to him taking his face in my hands so he's looking me in the eye, "Then let's fight this. They can't make us give her away".

He looks so sad, so lost. I stroke his cheeks hoping it calms him down, if only a little bit. "I could loose everything I was born to take over"

"You'll loose your daughter if you don't risk it. How are you even considering this?"

He doesn't get the chance to answer, the pilot comes to the jet door, "Mr. Harrington, we need to go"

Chris takes my hands squeezing them, "Lets go home".

"This isn't the end right?"

He kisses my palm shaking his head, "No baby, this isn't the end. I promise"

I sleep majority of the plane ride. I'm not avoiding Chris, I just wanted to rest. For the first time I have a dream about her. I don't have a clear picture of her face but I know she's beautiful. Sadly my dream is interrupted by Chris waking me up telling me we are home.

I sit up curious where home is if it's not in New York. "Where are we?", I ask sliding my sandle on.

Chris smiles, "We're home"

I nod my head waiting for a place but he just smiles holding his hand out for me. Smiling back, I take his hand and follow him to the front of the jet. Through one of the windows I see the airport but not the name of it.

Where are we?.

A car waits for us outside with a driver holding the back door open. We slide in and he gets in the drivers seat to drive off. Finally on the road I look out the window seeing some things that look familiar but I dismissed it until I see MacArthur Center. "We're in Norfolk? Are we going to my aunts house?", I ask eagerly.

"Surprise", he chuckles taking my hand again.

Thirteen minutes later we pull up to my Aunt Kim's condo. I jump out the car not giving the driver time to shut the car off. I quickly make my way down the walk way and ring the door bell. I ring it a couple times then step back attempting to calm the excited feeling of seeing them again in almost a month.

I see my aunt peek out the window and I smile at her waving my hand. She pulls the door open and I throw myself into her arms. "Hey bud", she says hugging me back.

"Hi Aunt Kim. I missed you guys so much".

She pulls back so I can come in, "We missed you too bud, hey Chris how are you?"

"I'm great. Do I start calling you Aunt Kim or is it still Miss. Kim?"

She laughs as she gives him a hug as well, "Aunt Kim is fine, you're my nephew in law now"

Up stairs I plop down beside my Nanny throwing my arm around her shoulder, "Hi Nanny".

"Hi Gabby, how was the honeymoon"

"It was perfect. Chris dragged me all over the place"

"Where did you go?", Aunt Kim asks.

"Brazil", Chris says siting on the arm of the couch beside me.

"Chris sit down over there not on the arm", Nanny says pointing to the open spot next to Aunt Kim.

"So you just went to Brazil?"

"Yep, Chris bought me a house out there". I oddly take pleasure seeing the surprise look on their faces.

"Oooo, what a gift. I'm glad you two had fun", Aunt Kim laughs.

Chris claps his hands together, "So let's call up Karen and go out to dinner tonight. I feel like we didn't get to spend time together in Capri. We'll be here for an entire week".

An entire week, this news excites me very much. "We have a surprise for you guys too", he puts in giving me a look. My heart sinks a little.

Should we really tell them we're expecting her only to loose her. We haven't even talked about if he's really going to try to fight this stupid rule for a son or not. Then again Maybe this is his way of fighting, telling our other family members we're having a baby.

That night Chris takes us out to a restaurant called Todd Jurich's Bistro in Norfolk. None of us have heard of this place before but the food is delicious. When dessert is served Chris grabs my hand getting everyone's attention, "So we have some news for everyone, do you want to say it baby?"

Oh god, he called me baby in front of them. I can't help the giggle that bubbles out, "Sure, why not".

I take a deep breath before saying it, "So... we're having a baby".

"Another one?", my cousin Richard asks.

Now Chris speaks, "Well it's kind of expected for us to have kids only difference is we're having a girl"

"Wait you already know what it is?", my Aunt Karen asks, "How far along are you Gabby?". I hear that mother tone in her voice making me feel like a child.

"About four and a half months", I guess

"So you knew you were pregnant during the wedding and you didn't say anything?", Nanny asks

"It's not allowed for a male Harrington to get a woman pregnant out of wedlock. We had to keep it secret until we were married. Now we have to pretend we are just finding out, but we have a bigger problem"

I look to him shocked he's going to tell them this issue. "What's the matter?", Aunt Kim asks.

"Well not a lot of people know this about my family but only males are allowed to take over the company when they turn twenty four. What I didn't know is if a girl is born she has to be given up for adoption", he pauses obviously uncomfortable with the idea. He's going to fight for her. I can see in his eyes as they turn to look at me.

"Because she's not a boy? That is down right ludicrous. You're not going let this happen are you?", Aunt Karen asks.

I already know my answer and I think I know what Chris is going to do, I just want to hear him say it. "No. No I'm not. I've thought long and hard about this and I can't give away my little girl. Even if that means loosening my families company to someone with a son, I'm willing to risk it".

For the first time since hearing that conversation I feel hope. Hope that my daughter is going to stay right where she belongs. In our arms.

"I believe that is a good idea. It's not right to just throw her away like she doesn't matter", Aunt Kim puts in, "How are you going to fight this?, How can we help?"

Chris shrugs, "I have no idea Aunt Kim. This has never happened before"

"Do you know what you're going to name her?", my Uncle Richard asks

"Not yet, but it has to begin with a C. It's tradition apparently", I say. I've already started thinking about C names for her, I think I have a few names to consider.

"Her middle name has to begin with a J too", Chris puts in. I roll my eyes wondering if there's anything else he'd like to put in.

"Well we're behind you two one hundred percent. If you need anything, you need only call", Aunt Kim says taking my hand. I smile glad we told them about our issue.

"We'll most definitely call when we need to".

After dinner Chris pulls me away asking if we can stay out a little longer. "And where do you want to go?" I ask looking to the clock, "It's almost eleven o' clock"

"I want to go to the beach"

I frown, "And we can't go tomorrow?"

He shakes his head, "No, I want to go now"

"But me and your daughter are tired".

He chuckles placing his hand on my stomach, "I promise you two will get to sleep, just go to the beach with me pretty please with a strawberry on top"

I laugh, "A strawberry?"

"You don't like cherries"

I nod my head, "This is true. Okay fine, let's go to the beach", I surrender with a sigh. I see his grin which makes me grin as he steps on the gas.

Of course he takes me to the last place I would have suspected. "Seriously? You got a beach house?"

"No, this isn't mine, it's mom and dad's and they don't come here a lot. It's practically mine since I spend the most time here but it doesn't belong to me". Pulling the car into the garage Chris turns off the engine. "Do you trust me Gabby?"

What an odd question, "Um... yeah. Why?"

He takes my hand smoothing his thumb over my knuckles, "Because I thought we could try something"

"Like what?"

"Well, Damien is here"

I twist my lips unsure whether to believe him or not. "Why?"

He laughs nervously, this must be serious if he's nervous, "Because I brought him here to try something with us. I was actually surprised when he agreed to it"

I put my hands up, "What did he agree to?"

He pauses tilting his head to the side, "Come on, let's go inside". He gets out the car and comes around to my side opening my door. I get out curious what Chris has up his sleeve tonight.

Inside the beach house I follow Chris to the living room where sure enough Damien's sitting on the couch watching tv.

His eyes immediately fall on me, "Finally, you're here"

Chris shoves his hands in his pockets, "We were busy. How was the flight?"

Damien shugs, "Better than a regular plane ride, I'll tell you that"

This simple banter between them really confuses me. Since when do either of them say more than five words to each other.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Ready to talk about this?"

"Did you ask her already?"

Ask me what?

"No"

Damien looks me up and down as he stretches his arms across the back of the couch, "Lets talk then"

Chris looks down on me, "Wanna sit down?"

Slowly I make my way to the couch sitting down with a good amount of space between me and Damien. Chris leans against a wall. "Ok, so I brought Damien here because I have a request of the both of you"

I don't know if I like the tone of his voice as he speaks. It's across from jealousy and fascination. "What is it?"

"Well, call me weird but I want to see you two"

Chris has once again managed to make time stand still for me. It takes a second for me to register what he's asking, even then I don't believe it. "What do you mean?", I finally ask.

Damien jumps in then, "Your husband wants to watch me take you. Only difference is he wants full control over what happens"

What is going on here, since when is Chris a watcher. I'd have never pegged him as one.

"Why Chris?"

"I'm curious is all. We don't have to immediately jump into this, honestly I was hoping we'd work into it"

"Curious about what exactly?"

Chris gives me a look as if the answer is obvious, "Curious what you look like with someone else, it's something I've thought about a lot through the years, more so when you slept with him", Chris nods to Damien, "I want to see the expressions he puts on your face, how you react to his touch. I'm curious to see if there's a difference between us for you"

This is too crazy. Why is he curious about something like this, not even I think about things like this and I'm into BDSM. I look to Damien's dark gaze, it seems to be undressing me. I suppose he'll take any opportunityto have me again. "I... I don't know. Chris we're married"

"This will stay between just us. Absolutely no one has to or needs to know", Chris says sitting next to me placing his arm around my waist, "look at him right now and tell me he doesn't spark desire in your body. That you're not the least bit interested in him physically. Don't say what immediately comes to mind", he says when I open my mouth to answer him, "I want you to really think about this, think about how he makes you feel, even now".

Chris kisses my neck as his hand finds my chest, "I want you to expand on that feeling, let go of every care in the world and just feel him for me", Chris whispers.

Damien watches as Chris seduces me with his words, he's interested in this. I don't know why but his want for me is clear in his eyes.

"I'd be cheating", I quickly point out, "Remember what you said in Brazil? That you wouldn't be pleased if I were to give into his advances"

Chris curls his fingers in my hair pulling my head back on his shoulder so I can see his face, it's not one I recognize. His eyes are practically black with this odd desire of his. This very wrong desire of his.

"I was lying", he simply says, "You can give in as much as you like so long as it's in front of me"

Damien moves so his face is hovering over mine, "You pushed me away because you was afraid our relationship would damage your relationship with your husband when it actually had the opposite effect"

I look back to Chris confused, "So... you do like it when someone else touches me?"

"No, I already told you it drives me crazy"

"Then what is this?"

He chuckles darkly twisting his fingers deeper in my hair, "Your disobedience. Your surrender to your desires", he slowly stands taking me with him. He turns my body to face him, bringing me flush against him as he keeps my head at an angle, "You're going to give me a reason to punish you for going against me with him while I watch you do it"

I get it then. At least I think I get where he's going with this. He wants to torture himself just to have a reason to get back at me. What a horrible idea, why does he think I'd agree to this.

"Don't touch her", Chris seethes pulling me away from Damien who's trying to explore my body. "I didn't say you could and she hasn't even agreed to this".

"I don't think I should", I say trying to put some distance between us. "Listen to yourself Chris, you can't possibly be considering this, for me to cheat on you just so you'll have reasons to punish me. Just do it"

This is no offense to Damien but I'm not going to cheat on my husband just to have him again. We haven't even been married a good two months and Chris is already trying to push things outside of the box.

"Then both of us". Is he not listening, I don't want to be with Damien in any way.

"Chris...no. We're not doing this", I say finally tangling free of his hold. I look to Damien wondering what could possibly be going through his mind to agree to this.

"So, you don't want him at all?", Chris asks.

"No, he's just a friend"

It's quiet. Very quiet as the men look between each other. "I told you she wouldn't go for it. I came here for no reason", Damien says sitting back on the couch.

Chris takes hold of my waist pulling me closer, "I just wanted to be sure"

"Of what?", I ask

"Nothing", he says after a couple beats, "I'm going to get us a drink. Excuse me"

Chris walks off in the direction of the kitchen leaving me with Damien. I stare at him curious if he's going to explain what just happened. I twist my lips unsure of what I can say. "So...what's up. Why did you agree to this".

He shrugs, "Why not...I missed you"

"You missed me so much you were going to ignore the fact that I'm married?"

"He was ignoring that fact. Why aren't you mad at him?"

"I'm not mad at either of you. I'm a little annoyed is all. Come on Damien, you had to know this wasn't right"

He glares at me, "Tell that to your precious husband. This wasn't my idea"

"You were apart of it, you're still guilty of participation". He looks away making me sigh inside, "I thought you understood. You said you understood how I felt"

"I do understand Gabby, it's just hard. Watching you with him is hard, seeing you like this", his eyes land on my stomach, "It's not easy".

I sigh crossing my arms, "Why?"

He frowns, "Why? Are you seriously asking me why? Gabby I...", He pauses mid sentence, "Forget it. I'm going to bed". He jumps up to storm off leaving me confused.

I want to go after him but I don't. Chris has some explaining to do.

I follow him to the kitchen. He's staring out the window at the beach sipping on something, my guess is wine. "I know. I should have talked to you about this... fantasy of mine"

Good place to start, "Yeah, that would have been a great idea. Let's talk about it now", I say placing my hand on his shoulder.

He takes another sip of his drink. "I've no idea where to start"

I shrug turning him to face me, "The beginning", I suggest.

He sighs looking back out the window, "Come on. Lets go down to the beach"

On the beach we sit in the sand. He's behind me letting me use his body to rest against. "This brings back memories", he murmurs in my ear.

I giggle, "The very first time you kissed me"

He rubs his nose against my jaw, "Mmm, very good memories". He reaches down to hold my stomach as he rests his cheek against mine. "I wanted you so badly back then I lost control. I still do, loose control with you"

"So this things is you loosing control?"

"No"

"Come on, don't make me beg. Talk to me"

He sighs heavily, "This is more about you than me. This would be you letting me in in more ways than one. Damien is different than any man you've been with"

"How?", I wonder

"He keeps coming back. He... out right disrespected me by sleeping with you after you told him we were engaged. It's like he knows the situation but only sees you and no one else involved. His attraction to you is obvious, other people notice it even when he pretends to be a friend to you anyone with eyes can see he's lying. A complete stranger to us can see how he views you.

"It's dangerous how attached he is to you, could lead to people asking questions. But it's also fascinating to watch. When I dropped in on that date of yours, I was fascinated by how strong his feelings towards you were in such little time and that he didn't realize them. I imagine that they came into play that night but he couldn't do anything about them, he was leaving"

I knew Damien had feelings for me, I now wondered how serious they are.

"Then he got a chance to fully experience those feelings for you with you. I knew I was taking a chance bringing you to Seattle a week before the dinner. I knew at some point you would realize you two were in the same city again and you'd go see him but I wanted you to be comfortable in the role as my fiancée, I didn't want to just spring it on you and you just take it. I wanted to talk about it to make sure you didnt feel used but I got too busy", he pauses.

I look up to him after a while wanting him to continue. He sighs again, "I got too busy and when you showed that you wanted me I pushed you away thinking I waited five years to make you mine, why not wait a little while longer to permanently make you mine and that pushed you into his arms. That night when you didn't come back to me images of what he was doing to you played through my mind all night long.

"I wanted to know what he was doing to make you stay. I wanted to know how he gave you pleasure, how his touch made you react, his lips on your skin, his eyes seeing what only I'm supposed to see. I wanted to know how you sounded with him, if he was controlling or went with the flow. Those thoughts plagued me more so than the first time because you finally knew"

My body shivered at his words. I had no idea just how dangerous he saw the relationship I have with Damien, I didn't know he felt so second best.

He goes on, "You finally knew that I also have feelings for you, you finally knew that you were born for me and me alone... and... you still went to him. You still let him touch you in ways only I'm supposed to. It's then I had to know what made you go to him, what was he doing that pleased you so much that you went to him knowing you were meant for me"

I didn't even have an answer to that but I tried anyway, "I guess it was my way of dealing with the sudden engagement. Yes, it was sprung on me out of nowhere, so was the demand for a son. I didn't know how to react, you were busy and all your mom could talk about was weddings and babies. I didn't want to hear that, I just wanted you to tell me it was okay and that there was no rush but there was. There was a urgency to our sudden relationship and I reached for the closest normal thing in my life. Jaden was back in Roanoke making Damien the next best choice".

Chris chuckles pulling me closer into his body, "I used to be that choice when you grope for something normal, now it's him"

I turn to face him, "No, you're still that choice. You'll always be my normal when things get crazy in my life, like now. With this issue concerning our daughter, I'm not running to anyone. I'm looking to you, my husband and soon to be father of my child. I'm looking to you to protect her and stand up for her. No one else can do that but you"

He looks up at me with understanding, a smile slowly graces his lips, but it has a bitter after take, "But you still haven't admitted it"

I frown, what am I supposed to admit, "I don't understand", I say confused

"You haven't admitted to yourself either, it's alright. You'll realize one day and when you do I hope I'm there to see it. I love you Gabby, and I love her. Our daughter, our little girl", he splays his hand protectively over her, "And I swear to you I'm going to fight for her with everything I have"

Tears pool in my eyes at his words, I touch his face smoothing my thumb over his lip, "I love you too Chris. I don't want you to ever doubt that. You are mine and I am your's. I don't want to be touched by any man but you"

He takes my hand kissing my palm, "Not even if I wanted to see it?"

I actually don't want to answer that. If I were to answer now I'd have to acknowledge that dark place inside me I'd rather not face.

I'm a good wife, I'm a loyal wife, I'm a one man woman. I have to be.

Enjoying the week I had with my family, I'm sad to leave them but I have a little man at home waiting for me. I kissed everyone goodbye promising to visit again with Jaden.

Back home I'm happy to see Jaden and Troy waiting for us in our pent house. When Jaden sees me, he runs up to me bracing my legs as he yells my name. I bend down to pick him up squeezing him close to my heart, "Mommy missed you. Did you miss Mommy?".

He repeats what I ask turning his face for a kiss. I comply kissing his nose forehead and cheeks. Putting him down I look up to Troy smiling slightly, "Hey, how've you guys been"

"Pretty good. He's been asking about you".

Taking Jaden's hand we all walk into the living room to sit down. I pull Jaden on my lap, wrapping my arms around him, "Have you been asking about me?". I tickle his sides making him laugh.

"How was the honeymoon? Where did you guys go?"

"Brazil and Chesapeake", Chris says taking Jaden on his lap.

"Chesapeake? What were you guys doing there?"

"Part of the honeymoon Troy", Chris says leaning back into the seat.

Troy nods his head standing up, "Well I just wanted to welcome you guys home and again, congratulations. On everything. I'm going out tonight so if you wouldn't mind taking Jaden now"

Troy is going out?

Chris waves his hand after giving Jaden control over the remote, "Sure man. Enjoy your night"

"Um yeah. We can start the weekly switch offs today"

Troy claps his hands together, "Great. I will see everyone later, bye Jaden"

"Bye bye Daddy", Jaden says looking up to him then back at the tv. "Chris I want that one" He demands giving him back the remote.

I shake my head laying back on the couch as Chris tries to figure out what Jaden is asking for. Just from watching him with Jaden, I see what a great daddy he'll be.

It's been a couple days since we've return home from our honeymoon. Falling back into the flow of being a mom isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I took Jaden on Sunday to get back in the flow of the weekly switch offs and because I missed spending time with him. Farther along in the pregnancy then I was before I got married, I find I'm tired all the time. Which is weird for me, I don't remember being this tired when I was pregnant with Jaden.

Today I got a odd guest. I just finished getting ready for the day while Jaden sat on my bed watching Sesame Street when I hear the elevator bell go off. Thinking it's Troy I don't pay attention to it.

"Gabby you have a visitor", Susan says knocking on my bedroom door.

Frowning I open the door, "Who is it?".

"She says her name is Cassandra Harrington and she has requested an audience with you. Should I send her on?".

Cassandra Harrington, who is that?, "No, I'll see her. Do you mind watching Jaden for a minute?"

"Of course Gabby".

Walking down the stairs into the living room I find a woman standing in front of the window holding the hand of a little boy. "Cassandra?", I say stopping behind the couch.

When she turns around I can't help the sense of familiarity coming from her. "Yes, hello Gabrielle. Pleasure to finally meet you. You can call me Cassie", she says with a sweet smile.

I force a smile back, "I'm sorry, finally? I can't say you ring a bell"

She laughs and it oddly sounds familiar, "No I wouldn't ring a bell for you but I know you very well. My mother talks about you and my brother, a lot may I add"

Brother?

I'm starting to freak out a little. I'm going through my mind trying to figure out if I know her some how but she just doesn't come up. "Who is your mother?"

She chuckles walking closer to me, "And here I thought you'd see the resemblance between me and her"

I'm frowning very deeply, I can feel it and I can't help it, "Why don't you just tell me who you are Cassandra, I don't have time for games?"

She's still smiling although it wavers a little, "You really can't tell? I look just like Melanie Harrington"

My body runs cold when her features finally fall into place and my mind is spinning because I didn't know Mr. Harrington and Melanie had another child. I take hold of the couch wondering what she's doing here. "I don't understand", I admit shaking my head.

"I am Chris's older sister, everything I've said so far is pretty easy-"

"Older sister?", I interrupt shooting her a look.

She pauses obviously amused by my confusion, "Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I want to know what you're doing here"

"You married my brother, I wanted to meet my sister in law. Is that a bad thing?"

"It is when you come here unannounced and then act cryptic about your identity. I don't know you, you could have introduced yourself in a better way. How do I even know you're telling the truth?"

I think her actions sunk in at that moment. Her smile fell as she looked down at the little boy I'm guessing is her son. "Alright, you got me there. I should have been straight forward with you. Let's start over". Taking a deep breath, she looks back at me, "Hi, I'm Cassandra Harrington, Chris's older sister. I know you don't know me. A lot of people don't about me. I came here hoping to talk to you about something serious"

"Like what?", I ask a bit annoyed now.

She smiles again, "Can we go to a park or something. I know you already have a son, our boys can play together while we talk"

I look down to her son feeling a pang of jealousy. She has a boy but Chris isn't going to. "Sure, let me go get him".

At the park we find a bench to sit on while Jaden and Cole ran around the playground. We don't say anything for a couple minutes as we watch the boys play around like they've known each other forever.

Breaking the silence Cassandra startles me, "Are you pregnant?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious. You look pregnant is all", she shrugs.

Now I see why some women find that question offensive, "Yes. I'm pregnant", I finally say.

Her green eyes lighten up as she turns her body towards me, "And do you know what you're having?"

I study her expression wondering what she has to gain from this. I still don't believe her, "A girl"

"Really? A girl?"

"Yes"

"Does anyone know you're carrying a girl?"

"Not a lot of people know I'm pregnant"

She pauses as a concerned look comes on her face, "Does my dad know?"

"Yes".

Her shoulders slump, "Did he tell you what happens to girls in this family?"

"No, he told Chris"

"And then Chris told you?"

"No, I overhead the conversation", I say trying not to recall it.

She sighs leaning back against the bench. I take this opportunity to ask her questions, "So, if no one knows about you, how do you know so much about me?

"I told you, my mom talks about you a lot"

"That's not explaining very much".

She gives me a look very similar to Chris when he thinks I'm asking too many questions. She sighs crossing her arms. "I was given up for adoption three months after I was born. It's around this time that before my grandfather died he decided to let my dad in on the family secret about girls and this family. My mom told me that on his death bed, he told my dad that I would never be accepted into this family, that I would never inherit the family legacy because I'm a girl. That I needed to be given up and they needed to try again"

I recognized thoes words, Mr. Harrington told Chris the same thing about our daughter. She pauses but I say nothing, I wait until she's comfortable talking again. "I guess mom couldn't live with that fact so she tracked me down without telling dad and asked my parents if she could be not only be apart of my life but that I also grow up knowing who my birth parents are. Luckily my parents agreed. They even let me keep their last name.

"When I was nine she started talking about you and Chris. I already knew I had a brother. Mom told me what had happened when I was born and what grandfather said before he died. She also told me how and why you were pulled into this family"

I know the how too, the why, not so much. "Why did she choose me?", I ask.

Cassandra smiles, "For two reasons. First being you would bring diversity into this family. Second being", Cassandra pauses as she looks me in the eye, "She felt... that you would be stronger than her"

I frown, "Why would she think that?"

Cassandra smiles a knowing smile, "She's a smart woman Gabby. She knew you were a girl and for some odd reason, she knew you and Chris would conceive a girl. She thinks that you're not going to bend to the will of these Harrington men, you never have before"

"She knew we'd have a girl? But how? ", I ask confused how anyone could possibly predict that outcome.

Cassandra shakes her head, "I have no idea. Although I'm happy mom kept me apart of the family, I still felt left out. I followed the tradition, I got married at twenty-four, I had a boy. I gave him the family name, Cole Joseph. I did everything I was told was expected of Chris, it was after Cole was born and I looked into his eyes for the first time that I realized I couldn't subject him to this life. He deserves to live a life of his choosing, and this why I have come to you. Gabby you have to fight for this baby. My niece, your daughter. You're the only one who can break this chain".


	18. Chapter 18

Why on earth would they think that I'm the only one who can fix this issue?

How is it fair that I'm being used to give birth to the next generation Harrington, even if she is the second born of that generation. Her birth, her gender is being used and for what?

Looking Cassandra in the eye I say, "Says who? Your mom? You? Why is my daughter the solution to your parents mistakes? No, I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me but that is not up to anyon but Chris and I".

I nod to her son who still runs around with mine, "As you wouldn't put Cole through this tradition I'm not going to put her through it either. She deserves a normal life like I had before I learned about this whole stupid deal"

She looks to her son, "It's your responsibility as a mother to protect that little girl inside you"

"Don't lecture me on responsibility when you didn't do the responsible thing and introduce that little boy to your dad so he would be the next in line to inherit this legacy. He wouldn't be taken from you like my daughter can be taken from me"

She falls quiet taking in what I'm saying. I don't don't know what irritates me more, her telling me how to handle my situation or that everyone thinks they have a say in what happens to my daughter. Last time I checked I'm carrying her.

Despite this whole conversation she manages to give me helpful advice, "After she's born the only thing the bord will want is a name, I know she's going to be kept out of the public eye for the first three months of her life so I thought maybe you could give her a boy name, just in case you guys haven't figured out a way to keep her before she's born".

I smile, "A boy name huh. That doesn't sound like a bad idea"

She smiles back, "Can you not tell Chris about this. He knows me but not that we're related"

"He should know he has an older sister. A nephew"

She nods her head, "And he will. When the timing is right. I don't want him to think I want to head the company because I have a son"

I nod my head in understanding. I sigh thinking about her idea. Give my daughter a boy name, if it keeps her safe I just might do that.

Later that night after I put Jaden down I head down stairs instead of to my room. I didn't expect to find Chris in the livingroom.

He's standing in front of the window holding a cup of brown liquid, "Hi", I say walking up behind him.

He drinks the rest of his drink, "Hi, I thought you were headed to bed"

I stand beside him looking over the city, "Mm, no. I'm not tired"

"Hm", he breaths.

We're quiet for a couple seconds before I ask, "Did you have a rough day?"

He sighs, "I did, though I don't want to unload it on you. Instead", he goes to sit his cup on the table then picks up the remote to the surround sound, "I'd like to dance with you since you're not sleepy"

I giggle as he approaches me with his hand out. I take it knowing I have a silly grin on my face. The music begins and I don't recognize the melody. He pulls me in close swaying back and forth as he gazes deeply into my eyes.

I reach up to run my fingers through his hair that he's let grow out again. "I have to say, I prefer your hair like this"

"What? Unkept?"

I nod my head as he twirls us around, "Okay, I won't cut it again"

"Oh no, it's okay to cut it sometimes. Just not all the time"

"Duly noted", he smiles.

He twirls me around once more then pulls me back into his arms. "So, you met Cassandra and didn't tell me?", he asks nonchalantly.

I frown confused how he knows that. Oh wait, Susan must have told him. "Um- yeah, she came by to congratulate us"

He sways us before twisting us around, "Then how come you didn't say anything about her? Why didn't she congratulat us together?"

"You were at work", I point out wishing he'd drop this.

"So, she could have stayed for dinner and congratulated us together"

"Well she said she only had time to stop in for one of us not both"

"She's staying in a hotel not too far from here. She could have waited for me to come home"

Okay he has me there. I don't know what else to say that doesn't lead to me lying. "Does it really matter that she only saw me? I didn't even know her but she knew me. Very well"

"You're right, you don't know her but you still left the house with her so where did you go?"

"Are you checking up on me?", I ask not liking how he knows so much without me telling him.

"I don't do it often, but when a strange person comes into my home without my knowledge, it's securities job to tell me"

I pause a moment, "But she's not a strange person. You know her"

"But you don't"

"And yet she knows me"

"But again, you don't know her. I just want you to understand that part. You don't know her and you left the safety of our home with her"

"She wanted to talk to me"

"She could have talked to you here. She could have talked to you when I got home from work".

I shake my head pulling away from him, "You don't need to be there for everything. I was totally safe. All we did was take our boys to the park down the street"

Chris crosses his arms, "Your boys? She came here with her son?"

Your nephew, I wanted to say but instead I said, "Yes. Is that bad?"

"What did she want to talk to you about?"

I'm stumped here. I said I wouldn't say anything to him. That I'd let her take care of this, but then he's my husband. I shouldn't treat him like he doesn't have a right to know what happens to me. Sighing I turn toward the window, "She wanted to talk to me about the baby"

"How does she know about the baby?"

"She asked if I was pregnant", I shrug

He comes to lean against the window, "Okay so she came here to see if you're pregnant and...", He shakes his head looking for more information.

I stare at him wondering if I'm about to do the right thing. I wonder if he'll take it the wrong way once he knows she's his sister, "And that I can't let you give her up for adoption"

He tilts his head, "I'm not going to let anything happen to the baby but how does she know about that rule in the first place? Did you tell her?"

I shake my head crossing my hands behind me

"Then how does she know, what are you not telling me?"

Goodness he can read me like a book. I might as well tell him. "Well she knows about the adoption thing because it happened to her"

Chris waves his hand in a gesture for me to keep going, "What do you mean it happened to her?. It couldn't have unless..."

I frown when I see the realization cross his face, "Unless she's your sister?"

Chris shakes his head, "That's impossible, I'm an only child"

I step closer to him taking his hand in my own, "No, you're not. Cassandra is your older sister", I murmur smoothing my thumb over his knuckles.

His eyes flicker to mine in disbelief. "She's lying. She can't be my sister. I think I would have known that"

"No you wouldn't. Like how your dad told you that we have to give our daughter up for adoption and try again. They did that to her"

He's shaking his head in total denial then he storms past me, "Where are you going?", I ask going after him.

"To prove she's lying", he says going to his office. I follow curious how he plans to prove this.

In his office he goes around his desk and presses a button on his phone. I stand on the other side listening to the dial tone as Chris sits in his chair gnawing on his lip.

"Hello", I hear Mr. Harrington say.

"Hey Dad. How are you?", Chris asks with surpressed annoyance.

"Christopher, I didn't think I'd be talking to you any time soon"

"I'm not calling in regards to what happened today. Is mom around?"

I frown curious what happened today in the office.

"Yes, she's with me. What's the matter?"

Chris looks to me as he says, "I need to talk to you both. Gabby met a woman named Cassandra today".

It's quiet on the other end so Chris continues, "She told Gabby that she's my sister, I'm calling to prove her wrong"

It's still quite on the other end. Their silence should have been his answer but he continues to ask them to prove her wrong. I twist my lips seeing the annoyance in his eyes, the building anger in his voice.

"Gabby met Cassandra?", Melanie finally asks.

"That's not the point mother. It's the fact she thinks she's my sister"

"Well Chris, she is", Melanie answers matter factly.

Chris is speechless. His expression totally blank.

"No one was supposed to know about her, I don't know why she met Gabby. I'll talk to her", Melanie continues.

"She has a son", Chris mumbles.

"She what?", Mr. Harrington asks.

Chris hits the desk making me jump, "She has a son Dad. A little boy. Did you hear me that time?", he yells.

"Did you know this Melanie?", Mr. Harrington questions.

"I'm the only one who kept in contact with her, of course I knew about him"

"And you didn't tell me?", he demands

"You wanted nothing to do with her remember?", Melanie points out.

"She has a son, that's makes her my business", he shoots back.

"How when you wanted nothing to do with her?", Chris asks.

"Cassandra is none of your concern. She was an accident that was taken care of".

Ouch, he sees her as an accident.

Chris scoffs shaking his head, "You're unbelievable. First you tell the bored Gabbys pregnant with a girl now you see your own flesh and blood as an accident because she isn't a boy. How fucked up are you?"

Mr. Harrington told the bored about her? Why would he do that?

"Their pregnant with a girl? Why didn't you tell me?", Melanie questions.

"Because she's a mistake Melanie. That baby was never meant to be. Why can't anyone see that!"

Tears prick my eyes and anger wells up inside me, "How dare you speak of my daughter that way! If she wasn't meant to be I wouldn't be carrying her right now. I wouldn't be married to your son, I wouldn't even know you if she wasn't meant to be. I'm having her and I swear on everything I am not giving her away", I can feel my heart pounding, my pulse racing from the sudden spike of adrenaline. I don't think I've ever been this angry.

Chris is next to me massaging my shoulders as Mr. Harrington begins speaking again, his voice annoys me. "I'm sorry Gabrielle but you don't have a say in the matter"

"The hell I don't", I seeth.

"Chris control her. I don't even know why you're having this conversation in front of her", Mr. Harrington says in disapproval.

"She has every right to be involved in this conversation. She's my wife and mother of my child. What happens to this baby concerns her as much as it concerns me", Chris says in my defence.

"Stop it Clark. I'm starting to see more and more of your fathers ways in you every day. I don't like it", Melanie chimes in.

"I don't want to hear it Melanie, you had no business keeping contact with that girl. I didn't even know you had tracked her down. How could you have not told me she has a son".

Chris scoffs, "Neither of you told me I had a older sister. That's a little more messed up than you not knowing she has a son and why would you care if she has a son, you don't care about her anyway".

"I don't have time for this. Goodnight Christopher". Mr. Harrington dismisses us.

Chris is visibly seething after he gets off the phone with his parents. Parents that lied to him his entire life. I feel so bad for him, I feel bad for Cassandra, I don't know if Cassandra's son is a threat to him yet. If she has a choice in the matter of this legacy. Chris turns toward the only window in here, "I hate this place", he says staring at the city.

I place my hand on his shoulder out of sympathy, "What do you mean?"

"I hate this place" He shrugs. "I only moved to this office to show my dad I could do it all on my own in one of the first successful offices opened with you by my side. I wanted to show him I could make this building bigger. Better. Make it number one. Now I feel like this is all for nothing, like I was just used because my sister wasn't born a boy. I wonder if I would have been born if she'd been born a boy".

He turns placing his hand on my belly, caressing his daughter through my skin. "How could he so willingly give her away? How could he call her, his flesh and blood, a mistake", he murmurs kneeling in front of me to be face level with her, "I can't imagine letting her go now. I love her so much", he says lifting my shirt so he can kiss her. I place my hands in his hair as he wraps his arms around us.

"And she will love you too Chris", I promise him. He looks up at me with unreadable dark eyes. My heart beats wildly under his gaze, my pulse quickens, "Just as I do".

"Just as you do", he repeats. He stands then, taking me into his arms pulling me close, "You love me despite all this, you love me just for being me and not what I was born into"

I reach up to caress his face, "Of course I love you for you. You're my husband now, it's not all for nothing"

His eyes darken a little more, "Show me"

"How?"

He takes my hand leading me out of his office and down the guest hallway

"I was going to wait to show you this until after she's born"

"Show me what?"

He gives me a secret smile, "I think you have an idea"

My body shivers at the hint. Did he bring the playroom home?

He reaches for the knob opening the door and gestures me inside. He flips on a light revealing my suspicion to be true. This room is different than the first one.

Instead of the room being warm plum and black it's deep blue and grey with mahogany fixings. He had the windows boreded making the space more intimate. There's a huge four post bed in the middle of the

room covered in deep grey silk sheets and pillows. Deep blue ropes with silver cuffs are attached to each post.

Belts, riding crops, and feathers lined a deep grey wall. A silver chest of drawers sits against another wall, I wonder what he has in there. There's a table with more cuffs attached to it.

"More bondage huh?", I ask walking up to the table.

"It's what you wanted right?"

"We never talked about it. You never made the rules"

He comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, "I made them, we just need to go over them"

I look up to him, "When are we going to do that?". We haven't even been over that contract I was supposed to read.

"Well, we can do that now or... we can play".

He's playing unfair. I want to know the rules but at the same time I want to play. Twisting my lips I decide the rules can wait, "Lets play then"

"That's what I thought", he smerks.

"What am I being punished for?", I wonder if this has anything to do with Cassandra.

He shakes his head as he let's me go, "Nothing, we're just playing. Now strip down to your panties"

I do as I'm told handing him his tee shirt and my bra, "Good. Now go lay in the middle of the bed. Spread eagle"

I climb onto the bed laying with my arms and legs stretched out to the bed posts. Chris gets to work cuffing my wrists and ankles. I pull seeing the rope has no give. I'm stuck in this position.

I watch as Chris walks around the bed observing me. I can tell his eyes are darker than before, I'm just not sure what stage of dark they're in right now. "These ropes are adjustable just in case you're wondering", he says tugging on my ankle.

I nod remembering his rule not to talk unless spoken to. He's at the foot of the bed now where he shrugs off his suit jacket dropping it on the floor. He then pulls his shirt out of his pants and begins unbottoning it making me bite my lip in anticipation. He shrugs the shirt off letting it drop to the floor along with his jacket.

Next are his pants. After undoing them and letting them slid down his body joining the rest of his clothes on the floor, he climbs on the bed between my legs. He crawls up my body until his face is level with mine. His eyes are stormy gray, my favorite shade and exact color of the sheets.

My heart is racing as he leans down to kiss me. "Mmm, I'm going to enjoy this", he murmurs kissing down my throat to my chest. He sucks my sensitive nipple into his mouth, rolling it around with his teeth. I gasp annoyed I can't hold on to him as he moves to my other nipple.

I feel his fingers travel down my body until they reach the waistband of my panties and crawl inside. I then feel his hesitation, "I'm going to try something", he says pulling away to climb off the bed.

I'm panting in attempt to calm my racing heart. Moments later Chris is back with a blind fold and ear phones, "Do you trust me?".

I nod, "Yes sir. I trust you". He places the ear phones in my ears then puts the blind fold on making me deaf and blind. I wait for the music to fill my ears, I'm surprised to hear it's the instrumental for Wicked Games by The Weeknd. My favorite song.

I feel his weight return to the bed and he goes back to teasing my nipples. I bite my lip from the pleasue, I feel his fingers skate down my body back to the waistband of my panties. He goes inside touching my most private part. I can imagine him saying something about how turned on I am, I can feel how turned on I am. I just want to hear it from him.

I feel his fingers explore me and I can't move. I want to move my body along to his tune but I can't and that drives me crazy. I feel his lips moving over the rest of my body, to my neck and ears all the way down to my panties where inside his fingers are teasing my entrance.

I throw my head back when he slides one finger inside me. My fingers lock onto the ropes keeping me bound to this bed. I'm gnawing on my lip as he kisses the outside of my panties telling me what he plans to do next.

I wish I can see what he's doing.

I feel him pull his finger from me and grab onto the sides of my panties. I feel him rip them apart and pull them off my body leaving me exposed. I sure hope he replaces thoes. They were not cheap.

Next I feel his mouth and I'm lost in the music. I want to move so badly, I want to pull his hair, I want to close my legs, I want to see and hear him and I can't and I'm more turned on then annoyed by this.

When I feel the vibrator already set on high enter me I let go. It was powerful and mind numbing, it takes me a second to come to. When I do I realize he's taken the blind fold off and he's starting into my eyes, his stormy grays on fire with desire. "You taste mighty fine Mrs. Harrington, I like that", he says unhooking my wrists.

I let my arms down feeling the soreness in my shoulders. He unhooks my ankles too then says, "Get up and go to the foot of the bed". I get up doing what he says.

At the foot of the bed, he takes my wrists cuffing them together then loops a rope through the little hook on the cuffs. He then wraps the rope around the pole pulling my hands tight against it. "Does that hurt?", he whispers in my ear.

"No sir", I answer.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes sir"

I feel him behind me. He runs his fingers through my hair as he kisses my shoulder, "After she's born, I'm going to step it up a notch. I think you'll enjoy it very much"

My body shivers at his words. My imagination running wild with the possibilities. "But in the mean time", he kisses my neck nipping at my ear lobe, "I'll have to settle with this".

His hands on my waist, he pulls my body until I'm bending over. I take hold of the pole preparing myself for what he's about to do. I feel him against me but he won't enter. He teases me with it. His grip on my hips tight as he fights the urge to claim me as he pleases.

"I like this. Pregnant sex. Your body is so different", he grunts pushing inside me a little making me gasp at the intrusion. "Lets have lots of babies", he says taking hold of my shoulder as he pushes home. I feel like I can't hold my own weight but I hold on to the pole as he has his way with me, all the while whispering naughty things in my ear putting my body into over drive.

I think he feels this when he stops, "No. Not yet. I'm not finished yet". I want to say I am but I stay quiet. He pulls away from me and unties my hands from the pole. He unlocks my cuffs and points for me to get back on the bed. I do and lay down, he stands at the edge taking my ankle to pull me closer, "Legs around my waist", he orders.

I do what he says as he leans over me. Taking my nipple back in his mouth, he sinks into me once more. I knot my hands in the sheets from the intensity of it all. He alternates between fast and hard and slow and sweet as he strums my body to his tune. Its all to much and I don't know how much longer I can hold off.

He's at my ear, I hear how close he is and I want to help him get there. I wrap my arms around his back hooking my nails in his shoulders. This drives him on making his teeth sink in my shoulder. I cry out from the sudden pain and climax around him digging my nails deeper in his skin. He takes my hand squeezing it as he finds his release. The sounds of our love making echoing through out the room finally settles as he comes to a slow halt. He leans up looking down on me, "Are you okay?"

I giggle as I nod my head. "Do you think the baby's okay?", he asks pulling from me so he can climb on the bed with me.

He caresses my belly again as he stares into my eyes, "Yes, she's going to be just fine", I answer.

He kisses my forehead before resting his against mine. "So?", I say after a couple minutes of silence. "I know what I want to name her"

Chris leans back giving me his attention. "I think we should name her Christian"

"Christian? Thats a boy name", he says.

I shrug, "We can spell it differently like C-r-i-s-t-i-a-n. What do you think?"

He twists his lips in thought. After a moment he smiles, "Cristian Juliet?"

"Juliet? Like Romeo and Juliet".

He nods his head eagerly, "Its my favorite love story"

"But they die at the end"

"Almost everyone in Shakespeare's plays died", he says matter of factly.

He has a point there, "So Cristian Juliet Harrington it is then".

"Yes. Thats her name", he agrees before kissing me.


End file.
